Gone but never forgotten
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: Part 1 of the Forgotten series. Mai's been having weird dreams lately and in her dreams are the two people she thought she'd never see again. She doesn't understand what's going on but she has a feeling something bad is coming and its coming for her.
1. Raven's Wings: Never happened before

**Warning!!** Violence, blood, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Summary!!!** Mai's dreams have been taking a turn for the worse when a particular case comes in involving twins but it only gets worse from that case. Mai's noticed that Naru's been a little more protective but when familiar figures start showing up in her dreams Mai is sure that something is wrong. As her dreams begin to become more violent as well as the malevolent spirits begin to turn their sights on her Mai's life becomes endangered. However, will feelings be revealed or will she die?

**Author's Note!!!** I realize I'm moving farther and farther away from the stories I should be focusing on but I will get back to those I promise. I will not leave my Naruto fics but while I've been sick I've had time to look at other stories that I like and think of idea's I have for them. I promise I will not abandon my other stories but for now let us focus on this story. I hope you will all enjoy it and find it as enjoyable as my other stories.

Okasan-Mother

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter1- Raven's Wings Part 1: Never Happened before

*+*+*+*+*

"_Mai…Mai-chan…Open your eyes, Mai." _

_That familiar female voice was calling to me. It was so familiar yet soothing and I had the person's name at the tip of my tongue._

"_You need to open your eyes, sweetheart…Please sweetling…Open your eyes for your Okasan."_

_I felt a fresh wave of sorrow wash over me as I recognized my mother's voice. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open at my mothers pleading. My eyes met indigo as I looked into the face of a smiling male that I knew so well. I was confused, he shouldn't have been there but something else caught my attention about him. There was a sad look in his eyes as he smiled down at me and I whispered feebly as I felt my eyes get heavier, _

"_Gene…Okasan…?"_

_I didn't get to finish my question as everything began to fade out while I was swallowed by the cool darkness. Suddenly a high pitched feminine scream that was enough to make my blood run cold, rang through the darkness._

*+*+*+*+*+*

Mai sat up quickly in bed as the scream faded into her alarm clocks ringing. For a few she felt her heart hammer against her chest before calming down a little. She stared at her alarm clock unseeingly for a moment before she cried out in shock.

"I'm late!! Naru's going to kill me and act like a total jerk."

She threw the covers off of herself and stumbled out of bed still asleep a little. She rushed through her daily routine before running out the door locking it behind her. She bit her lip and glanced at her watch when she got on the train that went to SPR's HQ. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor just as the doors to her stop opened and she bolted out not noticing the bewildered looks on the bystander's faces. She skidded to a halt infront of the building and took a few deep breaths to gain her breath back. She smoothed her skirt and shirt before going up the stairs and approaching the front door cautiously. When she got there and opened the door she was relieved to see no one was in the front room. She could hear Lin typing away in his room and the faint sound of a page being turned in Naru's office. She looked up at the bell and saw it was on the verge of ringing and cursed Naru for his slyness, she was sure he put that there so he would know when she was late or not. She winced as she entered the room the bell ringing loudly to announce her presence. She noticed the slight stop in typing from Lin's room and the soft rustle of movement in Naru's office. She moved quietly towards the kitchenette after hanging up her coat glancing back at Lin and Naru's rooms. She prayed Naru wouldn't see or hear her but the moment she got to the kitchenette's doorway a voice said,

"Late, Mai."

Mai yelped in surprise and whirled around seeing Naru near one of the couches with his arms crossed over his chest. She didn't get to say anything because Naru continued to say, "That's the third time this week, Mai. Stop staying up late since it's affecting your ability to be competent."

With that he turned around and walked towards his office entering it without a look back. Mai glared at his back before he disappeared behind the door and whirled around towards the Kitchenette when his voice called out, "Tea Mai."

She growled and thought angrily _'Naru, You Jerk!!!'_ While she boiled the water Mai became relatively calmer and she reminisced a little. Ever since she had told Naru AKA Noll AKA Oliver Davis (She liked bothering him about the fact he had so many little names) that she loved him and he had questioned it asking her, 'Do you love me…Or Gene?" She, Lin and Naru's relationship had shifted slightly. At first she had been so hurt and angry that he thought she didn't know her own feelings towards someone that her and Naru's relationship had turned cold and distant. Keeping their conversations clipped and short to a point the only time they talked was when it was completely necessary. While on the other hand she and Lin's relationship had gotten slightly warmer towards each other. The times when she refused to talk or look at Naru he would come over to her home with an air of understanding and let her vent. He had turned into what she liked to believe as almost an uncle like figure. He was the only one who visited her home as well as the only one who actually knew where she lived and it still surprised her those rare times when he popped up unannounced. It wasn't until her almost fatal accident that she and Naru's relationship melted down to relatively the way they were before. Mai smiled as she remembered the day Naru had saved her as well as the scolding he gave her.

**~Flashback~**

**Mai glared down at the ground as she slipped on her coat and exited the office angrily. She and Naru had, had an argument…again. She was beginning to get fed up with the stupid narcissistic slave driver. She had spilt the tea on her hand and all in the front of her clothes when she tripped. Naru had heard her pained yelp and come into the kitchenette to see her on the floor hissing in pain as she held her hand to her chest. She had been quickly picking up the cups before looking up at him when she noticed his presence. She tensed when she saw the annoyance in his eyes just as he sneered and said,**

"**Why are you so damned klutzy? Be more careful and things like that wouldn't happen. Luckily, you hadn't broken anything."**

**Mai hadn't believed what she heard from his mouth, there she was hurt and in pain, yet he was angry at the fact she spilt tea. She had lost all reason to keep her temper in check and yelled angrily at him. They had exchanged heated words before she screamed out,**

"**Fine, Shibuya-**_**sama**_**! If you're so adamant in making yourself a complete and utter asshole I quit!!"**

**He had looked at her for a moment as they stared at each other before he turned around and walked away. He didn't utter a single word but she didn't expect him to and yet that hurt her still. She attended to her hand just as Lin stepped in and looked at her with slight concern. She didn't bother looking at him even though he probably already knew she was crying. She didn't sob or cry aloud though but the tears ran down her cheeks as her shoulders shook but not one sound escaped her mouth. Lin had helped her put on the burn salve and wrap her hand before he looked at her and asked,**

"**Were you serious?"**

**Mai looked at him brokenheartedly before giving him a determined look and said, "Yes…I can't do it…I just can't do it anymore, Lin-san."**

**She had got up and began to get her stuff on ending up where she was now. Walking down the street deep in thought not paying attention to where she was going. She glared at the ground more as her eyes began to blur with tears again. Her hands clenched at her sides as she tried to fight them off unknowingly stepping into the street. She didn't notice the on coming car until the horn blared and she froze as she looked into its headlights. It was inches from her when she clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and she was being pulled back into a chest then she was falling. She heard the blaring of a car near her and then she noticed she was on top of something that was moving up and down. She looked up and was surprised to see Naru but his face was hidden from her. She pulled away and he sat up as they faced each other but she still couldn't see his face. She hesitated slightly before she asked shakily forgetting her anger with him,**

"**N-Naru? What…What are you doing here…? Why…Why aren't you-"**

"**YOU IDIOT!!!"**

**She looked at him completely shocked at his outburst as he looked at her with eyes blazing in anger and fear. **

"**What were you thinking?! How could you go out into a road without looking?!! Stupid! Idiot! Numbskull!! If I hadn't been there…"**

**He trialed off as his breath hitched slightly before he looked away from her and she gasped with realization. She bit her lip as she realized he had been scared, scared of loosing her the same way he had lost Gene. She laid her hand over his and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she gave him a watery smile and said,**

"**I'm sorry, Naru."**

**His mask was back on but he nodded his head slightly and got up but just as she was about to get up on her own he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. She squeaked in surprised before Naru let her go and began walking back towards the office while she just stood there unsure of what to do. He looked over his shoulder and said,**

"**Why are you standing there like an idiot? You don't really think I'll let you quit do you? I practically own you, Mai. You're mine."**

**She blushed scarlet at those words and the smirk on his face before he turned around walking. Mai wasn't sure if he had meant it in the way she wanted him to mean it but it touched her heart never the less.**

**~Flashback End~**

The loud whistle of the boiled water woke her from her musings and she took it off the stove as she prepared the teas. She hummed softly as she did this and walked towards Lin's room before knocking on Lin's door then entering with a smile. She put his cup of tea next to him and he glanced at her for a moment before looking back at his computer saying softly,

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

Mai perked up and said cheerfully, "You're welcome, Lin-san!"

She turned around and headed out muttering, "If only Naru learned some manners from you…"

The corner of Lin's mouth twitched upward as he tried to keep the smile off his face but he said nothing as his door closed. Mai sighed exasperated before smiling and heading towards Naru's office, knocking once again before entering.

"I brought your tea, Naru."

He glanced up at her from his book but merely replied with a, "Hn." Then he looked back down at his book as though more interested in it than her. Mai felt a vein throb in her temple angrily but bit her tongue knowing the words she wanted to say would most likely get her in trouble. Placing the tea next to him she was about to turn when Naru said,

"Mai…"

She looked at him only to see him pointing, his eyes still on the book he was reading so intently. She followed his finger to see a stack of papers and groaned just as he said, "…File those."

She stomped over to them and grabbed them as she muttered darkly, "Darn narcissistic, pigheaded arrogant slave driver."

Naru cleared his throat signaling he had heard but she merely glared at him and stalked out the room angrily. He had to admit to himself that getting her riled up like that almost made him smile, _almost_. It was around noon when Mai was done with the tower of paper work and files Naru had kept adding to. She swore he enjoyed seeing her angry and did everything in his power to anger her. She got up and stretched as she looked at the clock before deeming it time for Naru's next cup of tea. She turned towards the kitchenette but something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She stopped moving towards the kitchenette and turned towards what had caught her eye.

*+*+*+*+*

_I looked around and all I saw was darkness around me. There was nothing to look at and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread. I didn't want to see what was going to happen but my eyes wouldn't close and my body wouldn't move. My body trembled as a familiar scream pierced through my darkness and suddenly images flashed infront of my eyes. A woman was running through a corridor as she glanced back. Her heart was beating as fast as mine as terror over took her. Whatever she had kept glancing back to see if it followed her she had seen because she let out a terror filled scream. The image changed to the woman in a corner covered in blood as she stared in wide eyed terror at the figure standing over her. I didn't realize I had been crying until something wet landed on my hand as I covered my mouth in horror. The dark figure raised its hand and I saw the blood covered knife just as he bought it down. The woman's blood curling scream rang through my head as the images faded. I gasped as the woman stood infront of me with sad eyes. Softly, echoing through my head as she said,_

"_Help her…"_

_Suddenly, she was flung back and I was blinded by the darkness around me. I felt myself hyperventilate as fear began to overwhelm me. I could hear an eerie heavy breathing from a foot away from me. I whimpered when I suddenly felt something stroke my cheek but I couldn't see what. I was finally able to clench my eyes shut and flinch at the touch. Suddenly, I knew it was infront of my face as an overpowering stench of old blood filled my nose. I couldn't help that my eyes automatically snapped open at the scent but I did regret it. Empty blood red eyes met my cinnamon colored ones and my eyes widened. A cold, hungry voice echoed throughout the space,_

"_You blood…is mine…MINE!"_

_Terror bubbled up in my chest until a scream ripped its way from my throat._

*+*+*+*+*+*

"Mai!!"

Mai shot up from where she was lain, still screaming in terror her eyes wide in fear. Naru grabbed her by the shoulders and she faintly registered a female voice asking worriedly, "What's happening to her? Is she okay?!"

Finally, her cinnamon eyes locked onto dark indigo eyes and she saw the concern and irritation in them. Slowly, Naru's words began to register in her mind as he said gently, soothingly, "Calm down, Mai. Breath, come on. Just listen to my voice. Focus on me, Mai. What happened? What did you see?"

His voice was soft yet firm as he spoke and slowly her scream died down as tears took its place. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder. He stared at her shocked for a moment before he hesitantly, awkwardly held her. As her sobs died down she said weakly, "I was scared…We were scared…so scared."

She pulled away from him to say something but froze when she saw who owned the female voice from before. She shrieked in fear, falling to the floor as she tried to move away pushing away from Naru and he reached out, grabbing her wrist to stop her and try to calm her again. It was the woman from her dreams there was no mistaking those startling violet eyes and salt and pepper hair but Mai couldn't understand what she was doing there. Naru's voice broke her out of her horror as he said,

"Mai, stop that right now. This is our client. Her name is Sakichi, Yukori."

Mai looked from the woman to Naru then back and whispered uncertainly, "You were dead…He killed you."

Naru looked at the woman as her eyes grew wide in shock then they turned sad as she shook her head. "No…You saw my twin, Yukari."

Mai still trembled slightly but she ignored the looks she got from Lin, Naru and Yukori when she got up and walked towards the kitchenette for tea. When she walked back in everyone was sitting back and as she passed out the tea Naru asked calmly as though nothing happened,

"What can we help you with, Sakichi-san?"

As Mai sat next to Naru she felt his gaze flicker to her before the woman began to speak. "I live in the Kyoto area and the things in my home have been happening for a while now. It never happened before now."

"Please do define 'a while' Sakichi-san." Naru interrupted and Mai could sense the slight irritation before Yukori said, "At least a month now. Strange knocking noises and feeling odd spots of cold air at random times but they never happen in the same place more than once. Then recently at least two weeks ago…"

She added hurriedly when Naru opened his mouth and Mai couldn't hold the soft giggle that escaped her lips at Naru's annoyed scowl. He quickly fixed it back to his mask as Yukori continued to say,

"My twin sister was found in our cellar…Dead. She was covered in blood…Then things started to progress in the house after that. Staff have been pushed down the stairs, they've been stabbed, knocked unconscious and…One of the maids have gone missing."

She looked up at Naru, her eyes pleading as she asked, "Please!! Won't you help us?!"

Mai looked at her boss and noticed he was in his usual thinking pose. His chin held in one hand, eyes unfocused in thought, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. She looked over at Lin and saw that he had stopped typing now he too was looking at Naru waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Naru's eyes snapped into focus and he glanced at the woman as he said, "I will consider it thoroughly. When I have your answer I will have my assistant call you. Leave you number and address with her."

With that he got up from his seat and walked towards his office Yukori's eyes shone with hope and relief at his words as she got up at the same time as Mai. She shook her hand happily as she exclaimed, "Oh thank you!! Thank you so much for this."

Mai smiled warmly as she took down the woman's address and number before she said, "You're welcome, Sakichi-san. You will be hearing from us soon."

As she watched the woman leave Mai glanced back to see if she was alone only to see Lin watching her. She suddenly realized that Naru wasn't through just yet because Lin never stayed after Naru had finished speaking. Suddenly feelings anxious she said aloud to no one in particular, "I think I'll go make some tea."

She was halfway through the doorway of the kitchenette when Naru came back. "Mai, come here please."

Mai froze and turned towards him slowly in shock that he had said please. Bewilderment covered her face as she looked at him and began to ask, "Did you just say-"

At the glare he sent her she quickly shut her mouth and scurried over to the seat she had taken before. Her gaze flickered between Lin who had put his laptop down and was watching her, to Naru who sat across from her. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them nervously. Naru studied her for a moment before he asked, "What did you see?"

Mai flinched as she remembered the cold disgusting touch on her cheek and took a deep breath. "Yukari-san…Yukori-san's twin sister was being chased somewhere. I couldn't see who it was or where they were…I know it was a 'he' though. He attacked her and got her into a corner. He killed her with a knife that was already stained in blood from others."

She omitted a few parts like when he spoke to her or Yukari-san's words to her. Naru looked at her intently and she continued to stare at her hands feeling nervous and awkward. She realized he was just in thought when she glanced at him to see his eyes unfocused but it still made her uncomfortable. Lin broke the one-sided awkwardness and asked, "This never happened before. You've never dreamed about a case before hand. Why did it happen now?"

Mai shook her head slowly and said, "I don't know. I just remember that I was about to go get Naru more tea when something caught my eye. But when I turned to see what it was, I was in the dream"

Mai gasped as she remembered this and looked around for the dark glimmer. However, it was gone but she noticed something else. She got up and walked over to her desk and saw a glossy raven feather that shined in the light. She wondered faintly if this was what she saw but hazily remembered it had been a little bigger in her peripheral vision. She looked back towards Naru and Lin holding up the feather and asked, "Did one of you two put this here?"

Both looked at her questioningly as they shook their heads slowly. She looked at the feather troubled before Naru got up and said as he walked towards his office, "Call Sakichi-san and tell her that we'll be there tomorrow and to have four rooms as well as a room for our base. Call everyone and tell them to meet here at six o'clock a.m."

He stopped at his door and looked over his shoulder smirking at her as he said, "Oh and Mai…Don't be late."

Mai seethed as she watched him disappear and muttered angrily, "Naru, you narcissistic jerk!!"

Lin fought to keep his face blank as he walked to his own office while Mai stomped over to her desk. She made the calls necessary and made Lin tea acting as though she forgot Naru's. A few moments later she felt extremely satisfied when Naru came out of his office glaring at her but she continued writing down the information for the new case on a paper as though she didn't notice. He went over to the kitchenette and made himself tea before stalking back to his office with it. Mai couldn't help the triumph that filled her until Naru came back a few moments later smirking with another stack of files and papers. Mai's grin dropped as they landed on her desk and he said,

"File those too before you leave, Mai."

Then without another word and ignoring her heated glare he went back in his office. When she got home that night she suddenly had an empty feeling in her chest. Her home was a pleasant size for one person since it was originally for two but she was so used to being surrounded by people at SPR that at times the silence made her feel extremely lonely. She sighed tiredly as she changed into her pajamas and caught her reflection in her full length mirror. She had grown considerably since she had first met Naru and the gang. Her hair was just passed her shoulders and was slightly wavy with its chocolate brown color. Her doe like cinnamon eyes slanted slightly and her skin was a pleasant light tan color. Her body was supple and lithe, curved in all the right places but not overly done. It was three years since she had met Naru and now she was eighteen to his nineteen. She smiled as she remembered she had learned how to tell the differences in his moods. She walked towards her kitchen and heated up some left overs she had while she poured herself some juice. Walking to her living room she turned on the TV and began to eat as she looked at the images unseeingly as she thought about it. When his indigo eyes were a light shade and almost a pure blue he was amused or happy. When they were dark and almost black he was furious, angry. When Naru's eyes were sharp and icy he was worried, concerned or scared. When his eyes were a dull shade of sapphire he was in deep thought. However, it was rare when his indigo eyes turned that pure blue color, not at all like Gene's. Most of the time Naru's eyes were usually a mix between a soft blue and a dark indigo. It was usually when they had there little arguments that they turned that color. However, Mai could never be completely sure with him though. She remembered Gene and knew that if anyone was to ask her how she could tell the two apart it would be because of their eyes. She chuckled as she shook her head, turning off the TV before putting her dishes in the sink as she went to slip into bed and slip into a dreamless sleep.

*+*+*+*+*

_Mai…_

**~Owari~**

**A/N!!** So what did you think? Was it okay? I wanted to try my hand at a little horror and I also wanted to give a different perspective of their relationship. Here's a little info for you all so you know what I'm doing. I have not read the manga but I have seen the anime and I am totally aware of who Eugene is and how he died as well as the events that happened after Naru returned to England after finding his body. I brought him back even though Naru was suppose to have put him to rest for a specific reason and that will be revealed later on. It is four years after Mai met Naru that fateful day and since I wasn't completely sure how old she was I made it so she was fifteen when they met. If that is incorrect please correct me so I may put it right. I am glad you have taken the chance to read this and I hope to hear from all of you. It may be a little OOC but I am trying to keep them all as much IC as I can. Thank you for reading everyone.

Edit: A reviewer was kind enough to let me know that Mai was infact sixteen when she first met Naru so i changed up the years to match the story again.


	2. Raven's Wings: Never thought it'd happen

**Warning!!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Author's Note!!!** The nursery rhyme I have in here is one that I made up for the purpose of this story and that is all. This chapter might really be disturbing and graphic so please be warned…It has a little incest as well. But um lol…I made a discovery!! I always believed Lin (or Rin) is his first name but I discovered Koujo is actually Lin's first name. Wow I'm such a ditz lol. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and adding this to their fav's or alerts as well as all of you who have reviewed. I'm glad you have liked it. Its greatly appreciated.

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Onmyouji-magic user

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Sensei-Teacher (in this context)

Oyabun-Boss

Tasukete or Tas'kete-help me/save me

Mochiron-Of course

Okasan-Mother

Hentai-pervert (in this context)

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 2- Raven's Wings Part 2: Never thought it would happen

*+*+*+*+*

_Wisps of light brown hair that was almost curly._

_Warm brown eyes just a shade lighter than my own were laughing._

_A familiar face, a familiar smile but a loving smile that both warmed me up and hurt me deeply inside. _

_A voice that was all too familiar with the all too familiar nursery rhyme. _

_Raven wings and Raven eyes_

_Don't look at Raven he'll see the lies_

_He sees all the children do_

_Yes little child even you_

_Raven, Raven don't come here_

_The nasty little Raven only brings fear…_

_Fear there was something I feared about that nursery, something like a warning. She was warning me. That familiar loving face, that woman that had my face though different. That woman was my mother but before I could call out and ask her what was the rest of the nursery rhyme she was gone. I looked behind me when I felt a presence and I saw Gene there smiling softly. I didn't understand it. Why were they there? They shouldn't be here. They had moved on and they were supposed to be happy. What were they doing in my dreams? Something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong._

*+*+*+*+*

Mai was startled when she was shaken awake and looked into the face of Bou. She blinked owlishly before he grinned and said, "We made it to Kyoto, Mai-chan. Everyone went ahead of us."

Mai smiled happily at him before frowning and asking, "Why couldn't we just drive over there. It would have been so much easier…For me at least."

Bou chuckled before he said, "You know Naru. He never makes anything easy but it does cut the time we would get there by driving, down."

Mai sighed before pouting as she saw the logic in his words but was in no mood to admit he was right. She couldn't remember much from the dream she had just glimpses of images. A flash of brown, a glimpse of a face and then the soft echoing parts of a song or nursery rhyme that would fade in and out of her memory. It was like everytime she tried to grasp it, it slipped through her fingers like wisps of smoke. She followed behind Bou wordlessly as they went to go meet up with Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, Naru and Lin. She grinned when she saw them and ran passed Bou with her carry on bag before she was engulfed in a hug from Ayako. She laughed lightly as she thought of her strange family.

Matsuzaki Ayako, self proclaimed Miko (Priestess) was like the mother of the group and secretly the oldest though she denied it. Takigawa Hōshō (Bou), a band singing ex-monk was the father of the family and most likely Ayako's soon to be boyfriend if they continued arguing the way they were. Next was John Brown, a priest from Australia and he was like the kind older brother figure. Next was Hara Masako, a famous Kimono wearing doll-like Medium who was like the annoying but hard to hate sister. Then there was Osamu Yasuhara, the university student that helped them out from time to time, he was like the other older brother that liked to be weird and eccentric but thoughtful. Next of course was Koujo Lin, Naru's assistant as well as possible onmyouji with Shiki controlling abilities, he was like the uncle in the group. Of course there was Naru or Kazuya Shibuya AKA Noll AKA Oliver Davis, he was…well he was Naru. Narcissistic, slave driving, workaholic, compassionate at times Naru. Then of course was his Sensei the only one missing from the group...Madoka Mori, the eccentric excitable paranormal expert, she was like the aunt that was always making sure everyone was in check especially Naru.

Mai looked around as they made their way towards the van and Ayako's car. Everyone, excluding Naru and Lin, chatted happily and once in a while Yasuhara would playfully hit on Bou which he would promptly react by hiding behind Ayako causing her to blush lightly. John chuckled softly as he shook his head at that. Masako would hide her smile behind her Kimono sleeve before she and Mai would catch each others eye and start to giggle. Mai smiled to herself as she slipped into the van after Masako got in. Even though she and Masako had their times when they could be horrid to each other they had developed a strange friendship. After a case where it was Masako's turn to save Mai and guide her they had grown closer and clashed with each other less. Mai watched as the scenery passed by quickly, hardly paying attention to Masako's one-sided conversation with Naru. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as she tried to keep them open while she began to drift off when a cold eerie voice whispered in her ear,

"_**Mine."**_

Mai shrieked as she sat straighter in the car's seat and looked around wildly. Naru twisted in his seat to look at her as Masako laid a comforting hand on Mai's forearm. Slowly Mai began to relax and Naru asked,

"What did you see?"

Mai looked at him unseeingly for a moment before shaking her head slowly and saying quietly, "Nothing…I didn't see anything because I didn't go to sleep. I guess…I guess since I was drifting off I just heard Masako's voice a little faintly and overreacted."

Naru looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and turning back around in his seat. Mai caught Lin's frown in the rearview mirror as he looked at her and smiled reassuringly. Masako looked uncertain before she turned back to the front but this time the van was plunged into silence. Mai wrung her hands nervously as she glanced from her hands to the scenery outside. Something told her it was not Masako she had heard but she pushed the thought back stubbornly. Suddenly, they were approaching a large mansion next to a cliff and Mai gasped in amazement. She hadn't really notice the scenery change in Kyoto but now she saw that this place was a little more secluded and private from the town and city. Now she looked in amazement as they entered the iron gates that led up a driveway towards the mansion. She felt Masako lean against her slightly and looked to see the girl's eyes were slightly glazed but wonder still held in them and she tried to look at the mansion from Mai's side. When her eyes cleared she blinked and looked at Mai who grinned at her inquisitively. Naru watched through the small mirror on the visor as the two girls seemed to have a silent conversation before they both went back to looking at the glorious mansion. His eyes snapped back infront of him when he felt the van begin to slow down and he fidgeted in his seat slightly in anticipation. He had been telling the truth when he told his mother that there was far more paranormal and supernatural occurrences in Japan and they were all very interesting. Mai suddenly shuddered and an ominous feeling began to sink into her bones as she looked up at the towering building. The building reminded her of a building John had showed her one time in pictures. He had said the Castle-like Mansion was called 'Rose Red' and that it was very haunted with all the deaths that had happened in there. She shuddered again just as the van stopped and Naru slid out the car as did Lin who came around to help the two girls out. Mai smiled at him thankfully and he returned it with a soft eyed look that made her blush lightly. She still had trouble getting used to this nicer Lin but she liked it as well as accepted it as a part of him opening up to her. She remembered that one day after Naru and he returned from England he had admitted that she reminded him greatly of Eugene. She was snapped out of her thoughts when something cold brushed against her cheek. Her head snapped up but she saw nothing infront of her face that could have caused the sensation and she knew she was not crying. She inched backwards away from the mansion slightly only to jump when Bou's loud voice boomed near her.

"Wow!! This woman must live pretty luxuriously to have a mansion like this and to be so far away from everyone."

He whistled appreciatively before Naru glared at him just as the others joined them and an elder man came out of the mansion. He approached them with a warm smile and greeted them warmly as he said,

"Ah, you must be the people my mistress has been expecting. You are the Shibuya Paranormal Researchers am I right?"

Naru stepped forward and bowed politely as he said, "Yes we are. I am the Boss Shibuya, Kazuya. These are my assistants Lin, Koujo and Taniyama, Mai. Then these are my colleagues-"

"Matsuzaki, Ayako"

"Hara, Masako"

"John Brown"

"Takigawa, Hōshō"

"Osamu, Yasuhara"

The man bowed in return also and said, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you so much for coming to my mistress's aid in her time of need. My name is Takiha, Makito."

Mai made a face at the strange name but held her tongue and glared at her boss when he sent her a warning look. She huffed silently before she asked curiously, "Takiha-san are you aware as to why this is all suddenly coming up?"

The elder man made a thoughtful face before giving her an apologetic look as he said, "I'm sorry but I cannot think of a reason at this point. If I think of something I will be sure to tell you right away."

Naru nodded his head before Takiha turned around and said with a small gesture towards the mansion,

"Please follow me. My mistress asked me to show you around to your rooms and the room for your base you asked for while she is out in town. She will be back later today and asks that you make yourselves at home and do as you please but to stay out of the two rooms on the top floor."

Mai noticed the quizzical look Bou and Ayako shared before Bou asked, "What are the two rooms on the top floor?"

The elder man's face lost its smile and he looked at the ground sadly as he walked towards the mansion before saying, "They are Mistress Yukari's rooms. Mistress Yukori has yet to get over her sisters death and has not allowed anyone to step foot into her rooms…She has not stepped foot into them either."

He suddenly stopped infront of the door and turned to look at Naru, his eyes pleading as he said, "I beg of you, Shibuya-san. Please find what ever caused the younger Miss's death. Yukori-sama has been broken since her sister's death. It is as though she has lost a piece of herself when she found her sister in the cellar. We never thought it would happen, never something like this."

Mai had the sense of déjà vu at his words but her heart went out to the elder man and Yukori. They had obviously cared deeply for the younger woman and suddenly Mai remembered the woman's sad face from her dream asking her to help someone and Mai knew exactly why. Under all the sadness she had seen in the young woman there was a heart of gold belonging to a kind and generous woman. Mai felt her heart ache slightly before she looked at Naru and saw his eyes hard with determination. She knew he was thinking of his own twin, Eugene, and how he understood how Yukori felt. In one moment her heart felt heavy before he said,

"I will help you…You have my word, Takiha-san."

Takiha smiled gratefully at Naru through his watery eyes and Mai couldn't help the swell of pride and love she felt for Naru. Sometimes, just sometimes he showed unwavering kindness that he tried to hide under a cold face but she had learned to see past it. Her attention was brought back to where they were and what they were doing here when Naru looked at them and said,

"Takigawa-san, Osamu-kun, John-kun help Lin get the equipment."

Takiha hesitated before he said, "I can have one of the maid's escort you to where the room for your base is at if you would like?"

Naru nodded his head appreciatively and said, "That would be helpful…Thank you."

Takiha nodded before opening the door and calling out for one of the maids. One appeared next to him and he spoke quietly before she nodded and stepped beside the door out of their way. Bowing she said, "My name is Imani."

Mai couldn't help herself this time as her tongue slipped and she asked, "You are foreign?"

Imani looked at her shocked, her hazel green eyes wide as her blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun before she blushed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Mai blushed also and murmured a soft apology for speaking out of turn but the youth just smiled warmly before Takiha led them into the Mansion finally. Mai just barely held back a squeal of delight as she looked around the entrance taking it all in. Two winding staircases on each side of the entrance led up to the second floor and were carved from mahogany. A pure white silver and diamond chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling covering the whole entrance in beautiful almost white light. The floor was a polished cherry wood and the doors had angelic carvings in the wood. Every piece of furniture and paintings must have cost a lot of money, especially the ones that looked like antiques. Mai looked around to gauge her_ "family's"_ that was present reactions and wasn't very surprised at them. Masako had her kimono sleeve over half her face but Mai could see her eyes were wide with awe and amazement. She guessed that not even Masako had seen a place like this and she lived in a mansion also. Ayako was practically gushing over all the details put into the home. Naru…well Naru was just as impassive as ever when it came to the house-mansion. As soon as they entered the mansion Takiha's demeanor changed and he got business-like. Pointing up the stairs he said,

"That is the second floor bedrooms with some studies and a library also. That is where you and your colleagues will be sleeping. My mistress wishes me to inform you that you may take any room you wish and use more than the four rooms you asked for. No one but your team will reside on that floor since my mistress sleeps in the third floor. The maids and servants, including myself, sleep in the floor below this one just before the cellar."

He turned around and begun to walk briskly towards an open hallway below the balcony like banister connecting the floor and staircases, the hallway twisted sharply as he continued on speaking and informing them of everything.

"There are four floors in total, not including the tower which is inaccessible. The door has been jammed ever since we arrived here. I will show you to your extra room now and I hope it will be to your liking. Dinner is at seven o'clock and I will send for the maids to get you and escort you to the dinning room. I will have a copy of the master key to all the rooms for all of you when dinner is over. Sometimes the mistress wishes the rooms locked after someone comes out of it but I am unsure as to why. I think she fears whoever…"

He trailed off and the team knew what he meant, she was scared that whoever or whatever killed her sister would try to come after her. For a moment they walked briskly in silence before Mai asked curiously,

"How long have you been here? I mean, how long have you lived in this place?"

Takiha seemed to think about it and turned left before saying, "Since the Mistress's were fifteen, Taniyama-san."

Mai nodded her head in understanding before Naru asked, "And where exactly is the most activity located?"

Takiha seemed to think about is again before taking another left turn then a right turn just before he answered, "The cellar where Yukari-sama was found, the tower room-"

"I thought you said it was inaccessible?"

Naru interrupted sharply but the elder man merely nodded and said, "That is correct however…Sometimes strange noises are heard from in there…Sometimes you can hear screams coming from in there. It is horrifying truthfully."

As though to emphasis his point he shuddered before continuing to list the places. "The living room where the maid disappeared from, the dinning room where a few of the servants have been stabbed, the third floor hallway just above the entrance where a few of the staff have gone unconscious or have seen a figure by the window. But also…Yukari-sama's room. Sometimes when I pass by I can hear weeping but I dare not go in."

Naru nodded his head absentmindedly as Takiha listed the places and Mai knew he was making a mental list of the places he named. She sighed heavily and inwardly thought, _'I have my work cut out for me.'_ She chuckled softly just as the elder man stopped infront of a door and turned towards them with a smile as he said,

"Yukori-sama said that this living room should be suitable for your needs. Please come and look to see if it is truly to your liking as well as needs."

Naru didn't hesitate to walk in as Takiha opened the door and stepped aside to let him in while the females hesitated before following behind. Ayako gasped and said, "This isn't a livingroom!! It can't be!!"

Mai knew how Ayako felt as she voiced her thoughts exactly. The room was huge; it was a grand and elegant room that had a fireplace, TV, large windows as well as comfortable couches and chairs. It was large enough to be a ballroom. Takiha watched in amusement before he said, "On this floor there are two living rooms, the dinning room, kitchen, as well as the ballroom. If you go to the ballroom and go to the large doors it will lead you to the garden and cliff-side. Is the room to your liking?"

He directed the question to Naru who looked at him for a moment before nodding his head and said, "It is more than enough…I appreciate it."

This seemed to make the elder man's day as his grin lit up and he bowed before he said, "I am glad you approve. I will see if Imani-san needs any help as well as your colleagues."

Naru let a ghost of a smile grace his lips for a second before he said, "That would also be greatly appreciated, Takiha-san."

The man bowed again before he turned and left the room in that same brisk walk. Mai had a feeling that he walked briskly wherever he was. They looked over the room when a few moments later John, Lin and Bou came in carrying the equipment and Takiha carried a table with Imani. Naru began directing them and Mai followed them out to help with the equipment. Once all the monitors and other equipment were set up Naru began ordering everyone on what to do.

"Takigawa-san, You and Matsuzaki-san take a few cameras and begin setting them up in the dinning room, the main living room, and outside of Yukari-san's bedroom. For Yukari-san's bedroom take a microphone too."

Bou and Ayako nodded their heads a little exasperatedly but Bou grabbed the camera's while Ayako grabbed the stands and microphone. Naru turned towards Masako and said, "Hara-san you and Osamu-kun walk around the house to get a reading from it. Be aware of everything."

Masako nodded her head a little absently but Yasuhara just grinned as he saluted Naru and said, "Roger, Oyabun!"

Naru glared at him as Yasuhara steered a giggling Masako out the room while Mai and John chuckled. When his glare switched over to them John chuckled nervously and Mai winced before sticking out her tongue. Naru rolled his eyes before he said,

"Mai make a record of the temperature in each room. John go with her and set up a camera and microphone in the remaining rooms. The third floor hallway with the window above the entrance, outside the tower room as well as the cellar."

Mai felt a chill go up her spine and she shuddered at the mention of having to go near that cellar but she nodded her head. She picked up what she needed to take and record temperatures as John grabbed the cameras and stands. Mai hesitated before she asked him,

"Do you want me to help?"

John smiled kindly at her and said, "Though I may not look it I am strong, Mai-san. Do not worry about me, I can carry them easily."

Mai hesitated before smiling and nodding her head at his words with a small blush. They made their way towards the rooms and Mai recorded the temperature in each room. She looked around the cellar they had just entered and moved closer to John. She looked around the damp and cold room fearfully as she recognized it as the place she had seen Yukari being cornered. She took a reading of the room and saw that it was five degree's below the rest of the rooms. She shuddered and whispered softly to John,

"Please hurry, I don't like this place."

John glanced at her as he set up the camera before looking around the room and replying, "I don't like it also. There is something not right about it, Mai-san…Almost evil."

Mai looked at John worriedly she had never really heard him speak in such a serious and grave tone. However, she knew his words were true because even she could feel the evilness. When he was done she contacted Lin and asked,

"How's that Lin-san? Oh! And tell Naru that the cellar is five degree's lower than the other rooms I've checked."

There was static before his voice came over the walkie-talkie and he said, "Move it a little more to the left and he heard you."

Mai relayed his words to John as she looked around the cellar but she jumped when there was static on the talkie again before Lin said,

"That's good Taniyama-san."

Mai nodded at the camera and told John before bolting up the staircase and out of the cellar. When John caught up to her at the top of the staircase she gave him an apologetic smile and said,

"I'm sorry John. It's just that…"

John shook his head and smiled kindly as he said, "Its fine Mai-san. I had the urge to run out of there too. I just barely stopped myself."

He chuckled softly and Mai felt her shot nerves begin to relax as she took deep breaths before they moved towards the third floor. Mai looked around as she took the temperatures of the rooms before coming to the window. Mai examined the hall before pointing at a spot that wasn't in the way too much but would catch everything. John nodded his head and began to set up the camera as Mai took the temperature of the hall. She was surprised to see that it was three degrees colder than the other rooms. She had been sure it would be at least a few degrees higher. She frowned down at the clip board when Naru's voice came over the talkie and he said,

"That's good there. Move on to the tower room."

Mia looked at John and said, "Naru said its fine there. Let's head up to the tower."

John looked relieved at the news and straightened up as he followed Mai to the tower stairs. The tower was made from stone as they climbed the winding staircase and Mai couldn't help the ominous feeling that had begun to creep back into her. She looked around the hall they had entered and examined the place. There was one long hall that led to a door that was the tower room. The floor was made from the same cherry wood but everything else was pure stone. It made Mai shiver slightly before she took the temperature as John set up the camera so it would catch the whole hallway and the door. Mai's head turned sharply towards the door and she asked John quietly,

"Did you hear that?"

John looked up at her quizzically and asked, "Hear what?"

Mai looked at him and shook her head before she walked down the hall a little ways. She had sworn she heard what sounded like someone being dragged across the floor. It was an eerie screeching sound as though nails were being drug across a floor. She shivered slightly when she noticed something on the floor and bent down. She gasped as surprise and horror consumed her when she looked down at the markings on the wooden floor. It was as though someone had dug their nails into the wood and were being dragged while they tried to stop them. The marks disappeared behind the door and Mai suddenly felt the temperature in the room drop. She looked up at John as she got up from her bent position and said,

"John could you come here please?"

John looked at her from where he had just fixed the camera to Naru's liking and began to walk towards her. She was about to take a step towards him when she felt something cold wrap around her ankle and she froze. John watched her eyes widen as she froze in mid-step and he suddenly had a bad feeling as he noticed the coldness in the room. He took a step forward, reaching for her slightly as he said questioningly,

"Mai-san?"

Her eyes widened further when suddenly her body was slammed against the floor as though someone pulled her leg from under her. She recovered slightly and began to try and scramble to her feet when she felt the coldness on her leg again. This time she screamed out,

"JOHN!!! Tasukete!!!"

That's when John moved into action and he ran towards her just as a hard tug on her leg dragged her closer to the door. Mai dug her nails into the floor as she was dragged closer and closer to the door ignoring the pain that it sent through her hands to her body. She shrieked in terror when something wrapped around her wrists but saw it was John and stopped. He pulled her wrists trying to stop her from being dragged anymore knowing he wouldn't be able to exorcise the spirit in time to stop it from dragging Mai away. Suddenly, John was flung away from her and slammed against a wall, knocked unconscious just as a voice whispered in her ear,

"_**Mine."**_

Mai screamed terrified as she was dragged more harshly and she dug her nails into the floor again creating that horrifying screeching noise as her nails carved into the wood. Just then everyone appeared from the staircase and Naru ran over to her, grabbing her wrists as he yelled out,

"Takigawa-san!!"

Bou began to chant hurriedly as Lin also ran over and helped Naru try to pull her away from whatever was there. Ayako, Yasuhara and Masako ran over to John and Yasu kneeled on one side of John as Masako kneeled on the other. Ayako stood infront of them protectively as she looked between everyone worriedly. There was an inhuman outraged roar before everyone including Mai was slammed against the walls before everything was returned to normal. The room warmed up and there was no presence felt by anyone when. Mai whimpered as the pain began to radiate in her body before everything went dark and the last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

*+*+*+*+*

_I opened my eyes slowly as I looked around my dreamscape and sighed. This darkness was different than all the rest and it made me feel safe and warm. There was colors in this darkness and the darkness wasn't really darkness. It had a blue tinge to it and small sparkling orbs floated with different colors and shades. I was calm, serene even, in this place and there was just one person I was waiting on. _

"_Hello, Mai-chan."_

_A smile grew on my face slowly as I turned around to face a familiar figure. He had not changed in the least bit unlike his brother. His eyes were still expressional and his face was almost boyish. I ran into his arms with a content sigh and squeezed slightly before stepping back at his chuckle. He grinned when he saw my small pout and said,_

"_It's been a while. You missed me?"_

"_Mochiron. You left me with your narcissistic brother after all." I huffed out indignantly causing him to laugh out right but it made me smile. It was the truth though. I had missed him all those days I had not seen him. Then it suddenly came to me and I frowned as I asked,_

"_Why are you here, Gene? Shouldn't you be in peace? What's wrong?"_

_Gene tousled my hair with a soft smile and shook his head as he said, "Nothings wrong. I did crossover but I was sent back here to help you."_

_He gently knocked on my head a little causing me to pout as he grinned and continued to say, "After all I am your dream guide as well as spirit guide…But you have an uncanny knack for getting yourself into trouble. Noll is right in that one affect. You might as well have a sign on your forehead that says 'Need a victim? Just call Mai Taniyama at 1-800-TROUBLE'."_

_I glared at him a little annoyed by his words before his words clicked and I asked, "You speak to Naru?"_

_Gene grinned and said, "No but I do listen in on him. I'm thinking about surprising him with a little prank."_

_I shook my head and sighed as I knew that even though Gene was kinder than the two he was also the mischievous one. He could also be just as evil and narcissistic as Naru when that pride came down to it. I looked at him a little fearfully and asked, _

"_So what you got to show me this time?"_

_He gave me an apologetic look and said, "I guess it is time to get down to business…Mai…becareful in this place. No…becareful period. There's something here that wants you but…it's not him."_

_I looked at him confused, sure he was usually cryptic but this was more cryptic than usual. However, before I got to ask he held out his hand for mine and I slipped mine into his. I smiled so he would know I was ready and that I trusted him. He smiled back before he pulled me along, deeper into the darkness. I felt myself move closer to him as the darkness began to change and mold into something else, something I always feared. Suddenly I could hear muttering._

"_Mine, mine, she's mine. I want her. She belongs to me. So pretty so pretty, pretty. My little precious. They are always so pretty and precious. Just like little Mari. Beautiful little Mari."_

_I shivered as I looked at the hunched form that was curled into a corner, rocking back and forth and a small whimper escaped my lips as I moved closer to Gene. He stepped infront of me when the figure stopped muttering and stayed statue still. Slowly, its head moved towards us and I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming in horror. It was disgusting almost like what was in the prime ministers estate but different. Pieces of its flesh and skin were missing I could see the skull and bones in certain parts. Its eyes were a crimson red, the muscle was hanging off of it and it was covered in blood. I clung to Gene as I trembled but it saw me and lunged at us as it screamed,_

"_MINE!! My blood!!"_

_Gene pulled us back and we were engulfed in darkness once again. I was whimpering and crying as Gene tried to comfort me whispering apologies. A few minutes later I finally calmed down a little and I looked up at him with a smile and I asked, "What next?"_

_He gave me a wan smile before he took my hand again and led me back into the darkness. This time I felt no fear just anticipation to see what would be revealed to me like always. Slowly a small light began to glow infront of them and scenes flashed before my eyes until it stopped and I was left alone with one scene playing out. A man who had to be in his late twenties looked down at his wife and children from the balcony of the mansion. I have to say his warm honey colored eyes and raven colored hair was attractive but the soft look he gave them showed love. His wife looked up from the yard as she scooped up their youngest daughter and looked up at him grinning. The oldest she looked around sixteen to me looked up at their father also. He waved down at them before moving back into his room but he stopped when someone came out. A girl around eighteen looked at him and she had his honey eyes and raven hair. He beamed at her as he reached out with open arms. It was obvious that she was his daughter but what happened shocked me beyond belief as well as disgusted me. She went to him, enveloping him in a hug before he lifted her face to his and kissed her. My hands slapped over my mouth as I took a step back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was horrible it was disgusting. It was like a forbidden love. I shook my head as I backed away when suddenly the scene changed as he was standing over his family's dead bodies. Each one of them were brutally slashed and raped, laid out like broken rag dolls. He was weeping over the daughter he had made love to, stroking her hair but I couldn't hear what he was muttering. I was enveloped in darkness once again and I was back to my dreamscape. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened but I couldn't dwell on it for long because I could hear voices. I turned around looking at my dreamscape one more time before turning away and following the soft voices._

*+*+*+*+*

"…fully they didn't come off. There was just….blood…."

"She always…so much trouble…It's a bit adorable though…"

"Hentai…What are you…"

"Could both of you shut up before you wake her?"

"Oyabun has spoken!"

Mai's eyes fluttered open before she clenched them shut against the brightly lit room and a soft groan escaped her lips. Suddenly the voices stopped and she could feel eyes on her before she even opened her own. Her eyes fluttered open again and this time she was fully prepared for the onslaught of light. She was surprised to see a pair of indigo eyes in her face and yelped blushing scarlet at the close proximity. She saw the amusement in his eyes as Naru smirked and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

She glared before assessing her aches and pain, there was a twinge in her ankle her hands were throbbing and more specifically her fingers were. She was acquiring a splitting headache that would soon consume her but other than those she was pretty well off. Shrugging slightly she replied softly,

"Better than I would expect the only real pain is in my fingers."

She looked around and saw that John was wringing his hands nervously where he stood near her and she smiled at him comfortingly. He seemed to deflate with relief before he stepped towards her and opened his mouth to apologize but she shook her head and said,

"Thank you, John. With out you there I don't think I'd be here right now. He probably would have gotten me into that room. Are you okay?"

He bit his lip before smiling at her gratefully and saying, "I'm fine Mai-san. I'm glad you're alright."

Mai shook her head just as Ayako touched her forehead and looked at her worriedly as she muttered,

"No fever, shock doesn't seem to be setting in, slight exhaustion all in all a good sign."

She looked at Mai as relief flooded her face and she said, "You're okay thankfully. You're fingers had been bleeding but luckily none of the nails had broken off entirely just a little ripped off the skin but nothing serious. You're ankles a little bruised and you should be getting a little headache from your fall but other than that everything's normal."

She handed over a glass and pills that Bou had given her and said, "Take this it will help with the headache."

Naru backed away as he studied the two as Mai took the glass and pills, drinking them in one gulp but not before making a face at the pills. His lips twitched slightly but thankfully noone noticed before he put his mask back on. He looked at her seriously and asked,

"What did you see?"

Mai's brown gaze met his indigo one before she said, "Whoever lived in this mansion wasn't very pure…"

Everyone gave her a quizzical look but she looked back at them with a dead gaze before Naru stiffened and he said, "You're not Mai."

Slowly a cruel smile grew on her face as she said, "Bingo, Shibuya-san. I wonder if you can figure out what's going on before your pretty little assistant dies ne?"

Naru stiffened more and he glared at her before he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mai let out a soft cold laugh before she said, "Let me tell you a story…Or at least the part of the story that little Mai-chan was going to tell you."

Everyone looked at the girl cautiously before nodding their heads one by one but Naru asked, "How did you possess Mai without Masako sensing you?"

The girl chuckled and shrugged before she said, "It was easy really. Covered my essence behind the monsters essence and slipped in while she was unconscious in the tower."

She gave him a thoughtful look before she asked, "Are you going to listen now?"

Naru had the urge to sneer at the girl but as she was in possession of Mai's body he didn't want to anger her. He glanced at Masako, who was pale and trembling but somehow keeping herself up right before he nodded his head. She gave him a delighted look before she bounced her in seat as she thought then stopped and she began,

"There once lived a man, Moshiro, with his beautiful wife and three equally beautiful children. His wife's name was Kazumina Aoi. Their children's name was Mika, the nine year old, Maki, the sixteen year old, and Mari, the eighteen year old. They were a happy family but the father hid something from the wife. A very disgusting secret that would ruin him and tear their family apart. He and Mari were in love. They committed the ultimate incest. They made love. But one day the man came home to find his children dead as well as his wife. All of them raped and murdered. He cried over his oldest daughter, weeping and cursing."

She gave everyone in the room a cold smile at the obvious looks of disgusts at hearing that a man and his daughter were intimately connected. Bou stepped towards the girl as he glared at her and snarled out, "If you are done get out of her body."

The girl laughed gleefully before she got up and said, "Oh I will but this won't be the last time I use her body. Well I should be off. Good bye sweet little Medium. Maybe I'll visit you in your dreams to play with you."

Masako shuddered as she stumbled backwards away from the possessed Mai which only made the girl laugh harshly before she bowed and Mai slumped to the ground. Before her head hit the ground Bou caught her. He held her close as he looked down at her peaceful face then looked up at everyone. Masako shuddered before she said,

"That spirit…She's so twisted…Her aura goes from pure white to a deep violet. I couldn't get a clear look at her either. It was like there was a cloak over her."

Naru looked down at Mai before Yasuhara said, "But what about what she said about the daughter and father…How is that connected to what's happening?"

They all looked at Naru who watched the face of Mai intently before looking up at them and replying, "I don't know but I have a feeling things just got much more complicated."

*+*+*+*+*

_Listen closely little Mai-chan…_

_Okasan…_

_Raven wings and Raven eyes_

_Don't look at Raven he'll see the lies_

_He sees all the children do_

_Yes little child even you_

_Raven, Raven don't come here_

_The nasty little Raven only brings fear…_

_Mai…_

**~Owari~**

**A/N!!!** Poor Mai she always has it rough. From psychopathic homicidal spirits to possessions. You name it happens to Mai. Murphy's law is proven if you just see what happens to this girl. *shakes head laughing* She is so lucky she's so lovable and everyone living is drawn to her too…Then again that's not always good either. Ah well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. This is my first Ghost Hunt story after all. *laughs nervously* I hope you are all enjoying this and will continue to read. I'm sorry this is a little graphic and violent but I am basing it upon some true events at least the girl's story is based upon true events not so sure about the whole ghost thing. And there is a reason I mentioned the movie 'Rose Red' in here but in here its not a movie but an actual mansion. Anyway Ja ne minna!!


	3. Raven's Wings:Not suppose to

**Warning!!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Authors Note!!!**

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Oyabun-Boss

Okasan-Mother

Hentai-pervert (in this context)

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 3- Raven's Wings Part 3: Not suppose to

*+*+*+*+*

"_It's time for you to wake up, Mai-chan."_

"_I don't want to. It's warm here."_

_There was a soft laugh before something warm and comforting touched my face, stroking it softly. I leaned into the touch and a feminine voice continued to say,_

"_Come on, Mai. It's time to get up."_

*+*+*+*+*

The process was slow and sluggish as though Mai had been asleep longer than a few hours. She realized she was on something soft and warm it and relaxed her immensely. She curled into the warmth and nuzzled into it. There was a soft sigh before a deep sleep laced voice rumbled, "Mai, I am not a pillow."

Mai took a minute before she decided it was worth seeing who she was laying on and cracked a single eye open halfway. She was surprised to see Naru with his head leaned back against the couch, his arm sprawled over the armrest while his other was resting on the back of the couch. His eyes were closed but she could tell that if they were open they'd be watching her carefully like they usually did. She blushed and pushed herself up slowly but still her world spun dangerously and she had to use one hand to grab Naru's shirt and the other to hold her head. She didn't notice that he had lifted his head and opened his eyes to hold her up with his hands until the spinning had gone to a minimum. When she lifted her head up her breath caught at how close they were and she began to blush. For a moment she saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone before she could figure out what it was. He pushed her head down back into his lap and said,

"Just calm down Mai. Sleep a little more. Everyone else is asleep."

That was when Mai noticed they were in the base and they were facing the monitors. Her eyes blinked slowly as she tried to fight off sleep. Her eyes closed for a moment and she murmured,

"What happened?"

She felt the shift of his body but it wasn't until she opened her eyes again that she realized why he had shifted. He was leaning over her, his face once again a few inches from hers causing her to blush.

"What did you say? If we're going to have a conversation you need to stop muttering, Mai. That would be the smart thing to do."

Mai glared her own personally made death glare at him but felt it was better not to make any rash moves that would cause the room to spin wildly again. She closed her eyes to try and block out how close he was but that only made things worse because she could feel his breath ghost over her face. Sighing she murmured a little louder, having little energy to actually talk.

"What happened? I remember waking up then nothing."

She felt Naru become rigid under her before relaxing. She waited patiently and she felt his breath still ghosting over her cheek meaning he was still leaning over her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw his dark icy blue eyes and looked at him shocked.

"What did I do?! Why are you mad at me?!"

She saw the flicker of confusion in his eyes and in the small frown he gave her before it disappeared behind the iron mask he always wore and he leaned back into the position she had awoken to see him in. She turned so that her face was buried in his chest and felt him stiffen again before once again relaxing. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he said, "You were possessed, Mai."

Mai frowned in confusion as she started to echo his words, "Possessed…"

She trailed off as she remembered when she had woken up and began to take the pills she'd blacked out. During the black out she had seen the girl, the one that had a relationship with her father, and the girl had given her a cold smile that had shivers running up and down Mai's spine. She looked up at Naru to see he was once again watching her carefully and he asked,

"What is it?"

Mai shook her head and looked away from him before she said, "That girl…and her father..."

"Yes we know. She told us the part you were going to tell us. Hara-san said that the girl was a twisted spirit and we need to find out what happened exactly."

Mai nodded her head slowly as she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. Naru must have noticed because he sighed exasperatedly before he said again,

"Go to sleep, Mai."

She frowned as her eyes closed and her consciousness began to slip as she murmured sleepily, "All I've been doing is sleeping."

She heard a soft chuckle from above her but she couldn't be sure if Naru actually did it because her mind finally slipped away and she was consumed by a dreamless sleep again. When she woke again the room was filled with noise and people talking. Once again she heard Naru's voice hiss,

"Shut up you two idiots are going to wake up-"

Mai sat up slowly and stretched, as she did this something slid off of her and she looked to see Naru's jacket. She blushed a little as she remembered last night but she couldn't dwell on it long because Bou had her in a back breaking hug and he was swinging her around as he exclaimed,

"Thank goodness your alright, Mai-chan!! You have to be careful you know you're like a magnet for trouble."

There was a sound 'thwap' as Ayako's hand met the back of Bou's head and she growled out, "Put her down you hentai!! You're going to kill her with your over bearing hugs."

Bou pouted as he muttered, "Like the old dragon lady can talk."

This earned him another sound smack in the back of the head before John tried to get in the middle earning him glares from both sides. Somewhere during the arguing and the saving Mai had managed to get free from Bou's grip. She picked up Naru's jacket and walked over to where he was standing infront of the monitors. He looked at her when she reached his side and offered his jacket back. Without a word of thanks he grabbed it and slipped it own. Frowning Mai growled out,

"It wouldn't kill you to say Thank you, you know."

He merely smirked at her before turning away and she would have hit him if it hadn't been for Bou taking a break from arguing with Ayako to hold her back. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself but any calm she had gained from those few breaths broke as Naru said,

"Mai, tea."

Mai huffed in annoyance before turning around and marching out the room but not before slamming the door closed to make her point. She heard Naru's faint voice say something about immature and she had half a mind to go right back in there and throw something at him but she thought better of it. She remembered the short tour they had gotten from Takiha and found her way back into the main entrance hall but as she looked around she couldn't find the way to the kitchen. Suddenly a voice said,

"Taniyama-san? Is there something I could help you with?"

Mai jumped a little at the voice and turned around to see Yukori walking down the stairs. She smiled at the older woman and said, "Ah! Yukori-san…um actually I was wondering where the kitchen was. Shibuya-san wishes for his tea."

Yukori frowned and said, "You could get one of the maid's to make it."

Mai smiled kindly as she shook her head and said, "I'm afraid Shibuya-san likes his tea a certain way."

Yukori smiled kindly and nodded her head as she said, "I understand. I'll take you there then if you don't mind the company."

Mai perked up considerably and smiled brightly as she said, "Not at all, Yukori-san."

The woman laughed as she led Mai and said, "So this…Shibuya-san…He seems….A bit stuck up truthfully. Pardon my disrespect to your boss Mai-chan."

Mai laughed lightly and shook her head as she followed the woman and said, "Not at all. We actually have a tendency to make fun of him because of narcissistic nature but he is kind when he isn't acting like a jerk or trying to hide it."

They both laughed softly as they finally got to the kitchen and Mai started to make the tea. Everyone liked their tea in different ways so she was careful to get them all right and perfect. As she made it she and Yukori made idle chat and laughed together. The atmosphere was warm and friendly as though they were old friends. When the kettle whistled Mai paused in talking to prepare everything. When she was done, she turned toward Yukori and asked,

"Shall we go?"

She noticed a change in the woman's demeanor as she smiled sadly at Mai and said, "You have to becareful Mai-chan. He set his sights on you and he'll try everything he can to get you. Just like he did with me and the others before me."

Mai's eyes grew wide as she started putting the pieces together and she whispered in disbelief, "Y-Yukari…San…"

The woman smiled and nodded her head before she was gone completely like she had never been there in the first place. Mai trembled slightly before the door to the kitchen suddenly slammed open causing her to shriek in fear and surprise. Masako was clutching Bou's arm as they looked around the kitchen and their eyes settled on Mai. Naru suddenly passed then, his face expressionless and uncaring as he said,

"Who was here with you, Mai?"

Mai looked at him confused her mind trying to catch up with the events that happened these past few seconds before Naru cut in her thoughts and said,

"Hara-san said she felt a ghost's presence and when she pinpointed where it was at she said it was near you."

Finally it all clicked and Bou barely saved the tea as Mai dropped the tea tray, stumbling backwards into a chair. They were all at her side in an instant, except Naru who watched emotionlessly, but she just shook her head and said,

"It's nothing serious. I'm fine just a little shocked."

Ayako cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to meet her as she said, "Mai-chan what happened?"

Mai blinked a few times before she took a deep breath and said, "I saw Yukari-san. She warned me that…That someone, he, she had said. She said _he_ had his sights on me now and I had to becareful. She said he'd do everything he could to get me like he did with her and…"

It suddenly clicked for Mai and she looked past them to Naru as she said in a horror filled voice, "There were others. Before Yukari-san there were other girls. That's why there were already bloodstains on the knife in the dream I saw. Because he had killed others and now he wants me."

The room suddenly became tense and quiet before Ayako lifted Mai up by the elbows and said, "I think we should go back to base and think this case over. It's only been two days and already things have gotten dangerous."

Naru's eyes narrowed at Ayako and she glared back as she said, "Don't even try to protest. We have a ghost that for all we know is a mass murderer bent on killing Mai and I know you don't want to risk anyone's life."

Everyone was quiet as Naru and Ayako glared at each other before he turned around swiftly and left. Mai and everyone else stared at Ayako in awe but she was too busy leading Mai back to base to care. When they got back to base she sat Mai down and gave her a cup of tea hoping to help the shock wear off. Once Mai was back to her usual self Naru sat infront of the monitors facing them with an indifferent look on his face.

"So what are we suppose to talk about exactly, Matsuzaki-san?"

Ayako hesitated when she looked at him utterly confused before she cleared her throat and said, "Well I think it's obvious we're not dealing with a tree spirit."

Naru gave her an annoyed look as everyone else just gave her a 'duh' look. Bou shook his head and looked at Naru as he asked, "Could it be a poltergeist?"

Naru shook his head as he said, "No what we're dealing with is way too intelligent to be a poltergeist. I'm not sure what it is. I need a little longer to figure this out."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that had everyone jumping, except Naru and Lin of course. Imani entered the room and she said,

"You called for the maids and servants that had experiences in the house."

Naru nodded his head before he got up from his seat and began to direct everyone around. "Hara-san go with Father Brown and look to see if you feel anything. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san go check the surrounding area to see if you find any clues. Osamu-kun, Mai you are going to stay here and help me with the interviews."

Everyone nodded their head before scurrying to do their assigned task. It was well into the day before they got down to their last two people to interview and it happened to be Takiha and Imani. Just as Imani sat down in her seat Yukori walked into the room. Mai smiled kindly at the woman before her mind flashed back to her twin that had been with her earlier that morning. Now that Mai actually looked into her eyes there was a slight difference between the two. Yukori-san eyes were a lighter shade of color than her sister Yukari. Mai remembered that it was similar to the difference between Gene and Naru though it was more about the emotion in their eyes than the color difference. She sat down a little ways away from them to give Imani and Naru privacy as he began his questioning.

"Your name?"

"My name is Rice, Imani. Rice being my family name."

Naru nodded his head in understanding before he asked his next question, "What exactly was the event that occurred for you and where did it occur?"

Imani took a deep breath before she said, "I had knives thrown at me in the kitchen when there was not a soul in sight. It was around early evening and Yukori-sama wanted something to drink so I went to fetch it for her. Everything appeared normal at first but after I got the water and turned to leave there was a sharp pain in my arm. I screamed as I turned to look and I saw multiple knives hovering in the air. One of them had fallen on the floor and it had blood on it."

Mai gasped as Imani lifted her sleeve and twisted her body so they could see the scar on the back of her arm. Naru's eyes darkened as he took his chin between his fingers and began to think. After a while he nodded his head and Takiha sat down where Imani had been sitting before excusing herself. Naru nodded his head at him before he said,

"Event and where it occurred."

"I have heard Yukari-sama crying in her room and it is not always at the same time but it is always at night that I hear it. It happens whenever I pass her room but the sound seems to follow me past it. It is a heartbreaking sob that is terrible to listen to."

Takiha's voice quivered slightly before he took a shuddering breath and Naru began to think again. Suddenly he looked up at Yukori and asked,

"Has the activity ever happened in the morning?"

Yukori looked thoughtful before she shook her head and said, "No I'm afraid not. Actually, Mai-san's attack was the earliest the attacks ever happened.""

Naru nodded his head before dismissing both Yukori and Takiha just as the others walked into the room. Naru looked at them expectantly as they sat down before Masako said, "There are definitely spirits here. But…"

Naru frowned slightly at her 'but' and asked, "But?"

"It's like that other spirit. The one who possessed Mai, there's something stopping me from seeing them and pinpointing where they are. Their spirits are twisted also…Except the one that had been with Mai. I think it's because she hasn't been here as long as the others."

Naru was back deep into his thoughts as she spoke before he looked at Mai and said, "Tea, Mai."

She glowered at him and opened her mouth to retort when suddenly there was a scream from the hall. They all rushed out to see a crowd of servants circling something near a wall. They pushed past them and Mai screamed at what they saw. Written on the wall with what Mai could only think of as blood read,

_Two down more to go_

_Let's continue the show_

_Until I get what I want_

_Until I get what is mine_

_My Mai_

Mai covered her mouth in horror and turned her head into the nearest chest, not realizing it was Naru's and not caring. He embraced her awkwardly but he didn't look down at her as he stared at the wall. His eyes dark as he glared at the writing before Takiha rushed up to them and asked,

"Have any of you seen Imani? Where's Imani?!"

Naru began to put the words meaning together in his mind and without thinking he said, "He has her. 'Two down and more to go' The maid that disappeared and now Imani. Until he gets what he wants he'll keep taking the maids."

He began to feel Mai trembling against him and looked down at the girl. She had her face buried into his chest as far as she could. He felt her tears drench his chest and he sighed exasperated. He knew the young woman would be blaming herself for the disappearances but right now he needed her focused. He looked at the others and got their attention as he said,

"Osamu-kun help Takiha-san clean this up. Takigawa-san, Father Brown go up to the tower and see if you could find anything that would tell if he dragged them in there."

The three men nodded their heads and set off to their tasks and he and the rest of the team went back to the base, Mai still clutching him tightly. When they got inside Naru stopped and cupped Mai's cheeks in his hands, bringing her face up to look at him. Her watery cinnamon colored eyes locked onto his indigo ones and he said,

"Stop being an idiot Mai."

He saw the flash of anger before it extinguished and she said, "B-But Imani-san and-and the other maid. Because-because of me-"

Naru's eyes hardened and she shut up as he hissed out, "Because of you nothing Mai. Are you really that stupid? This has nothing to do with you, it has to do with the man doing this so cut it out and get focused."

Mai looked at him shocked before nodding her head determinedly, her eyes shone with confidence once again. He let her go of her and with a smirk he said, "Tea, Mai."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief before stomping out the room angrily. As she walked she suddenly felt dizzy and she reached out with her hand to brace herself against a wall but instead of something solid it felt like she kept on falling and everything went black.

*+*+*+*+*

_I was running as my heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed through my ears creating a roaring sound. I could only let out a small whimper as I ran through the hall but I didn't dare look back because I knew what I would see. I tripped, stumbling slightly I shrieked as something brushed against the back of my neck. I started to run again but this time I looked back as a laugh filled the seemingly endless hallway and I instantly regretted it. My eyes met the glowing crimson ones of the creature chasing after me before I tripped again but this time instead of landing on the floor it grabbed me. I shrieked in terror as I was whirled around to face it. I watched as it raised its knife up, our eyes never disconnecting, but something happened and suddenly I was shoving myself away. In the process I felt my back meet something cool and I heard a loud crack before I was falling. I'd fallen through the window, crashing through it when I pushed off of the creature causing small glass pieces to cut into my skin. _

_I felt the air rush against my body as I fell and my heart jump to my throat as a scream got stuck there. I clenched my eyes shut as darkness began to blur all around me and slowly I was dragged into unconsciousness just before my body met the ground._

*+*+*+*+*

Mai sat up as an agonized scream tore through her throat. She was suddenly encircled by a pair of arms and her screaming was cut short as a pained sob wrenched out of her. She gripped the person tightly as she sobbed until she took a deep shuddering breath and she said,

"I was there, I was her. I was in the dream this time."

She choked on another sob, not realizing that since her face was pressed into the person's shoulder her voice was slightly muffled by the cloth.

"He was chasing me and I was trying to get away. I tripped and he grabbed me but when he tried to kill me I pushed myself away from him."

Another pained sob wracked her body before Naru's soft but firm voice made her turn her head towards him. His face was as blank as ever but his eyes were an icy blue, showing his worry as he asked,

"Was it like the dream you had during the vampire case?"

Tears welled up in her cinnamon eyes again as Mai nodded her head slowly and she choked out, "I pushed myself out the window by accident. When I pushed away from him I went crashing through the window."

The person holding her tightened his hold and suddenly a stinging sensation made Mai cry out in shock and pain. The person immediately pulled away and Mai saw that it was Yasuhara. Ayako pushed her way past Bou, Masako and Naru to look over Mai. They were surprised to see small patches of blood on her clothing.

"Out! I need all of you out so I can look Mai over completely."

Ayako ordered as she stood infront of the trembling young woman. Naru looked at Ayako a minute as though he would refuse but he suddenly turned and left the room with the others following. When they were all gone and the door was closed behind them Ayako turned back to Mai and knelt beside her on the bed as she gently took the shirt in her hands and lifted it. She inhaled sharply when she saw the array of cuts all over Mai. They were all different shapes and sizes as they littered the young woman's body.

"Is it bad? What is it?"

Ayako bit her lip before she said, "Its nothing that can't be fixed don't worry about it."

Softly, soothingly she instructed Mai to take off her pants and was surprised to see Mai had cuts there also. She quickly cleaned and bandaged them before calling the others back into the room after Mai was properly dressed. When they were all inside Mai's room Ayako said,

"She has various cuts on her body as though she fell on glass or was swimming in it."

The room grew quiet as Naru turned all business-like and he asked Mai, "When you went through the window did any of the glass cut you?"

Ayako gaped at Naru but it was Bou who said something, "Naru! After what happened in the vampire case you are going to question Mai?! It isn't right?! This is too much even for her."

Naru sent him a cold look quickly making Bou shut his mouth but Mai wasn't listening to what they were saying. Mai seemed to be thinking about it before her eyes grew wide with understanding. She trembled lightly as she looked at Naru, their eyes meeting as understanding past between them and she choked out,

"How….Why?"

Naru seemed to hesitate before he said, "Your abilities Mai. I believe they're getting stronger and in getting stronger…You're experiencing new things. You're acquiring new abilities."

Mai shook her head as she looked down at her folded hands that lay in her lap. Her eyes were wide with both shock and disbelief as Masako stepped in. She laid a comforting hand on Mai's hand, squeezing lightly to comfort her. Mai sniffled as Ayako asked,

"So you mean everytime Mai has a dream that she experiences what the victim has she'll get hurt from it?"

Naru gave her a thoughtful look before he said, "Yes and no. She doesn't get hurt from the dream. She gets the same wounds the victim does but that also means. And it won't be everytime she dreams, just in certain ones."

Suddenly Lin's voice filled the room as he said, "You're forgetting one thing Naru."

Naru stiffened slightly as he looked at his assistant who had been watching the whole thing but had not said anything till now. Mai looked up at Lin and their eyes met, her cinnamon eyes grew wide as her heart rate picked up. She felt like she knew what he was about to say and she shook her head. Silently begging him not to say what she feared he would say. The look he gave her was only slightly apologetic and she knew why, he felt as though they had a right to know.

"If she ever experiences the victim's death…She too will die here, in reality."

Mai hid her face in Masako's shoulder as she cried silently and Masako held her tightly as her face paled. The whole room was deathly quiet as they all looked from Mai to Lin then to Naru, everyone except Naru and Lin's faces were pale from the revelation.

**~Owari~**

**A/N-** Omgh!! Its sooo short!! I'm sorry that it took so long to get it out then on top of it all it's annoyingly short. I will try really, really, really hard to get the updates in quicker and to make the chapters longer. Everything is just really hard and then the exams and everything is just adding to all my problems. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me that you are taking an interest in it.


	4. Raven's Wings: Dont close your eyes

**Warning!!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Authors Note!!! **I'm dead tired lol. I've been working nonstop these past few days and I just finished one of my many exams this weekend. I feel like that power bunny but I think I'm loosing my charge lol. I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and adding me to your alerts and fav's. Everything you do is greatly appreciated but also I want to thank all of you readers who might not be reviewing but have been faithfully reading my story. You have not gone unnoticed.

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Oyabun-Boss

Okasan-Mother

Hentai-pervert (in this context)

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 4- Raven's Wings Part 4: Don't close your eyes

Mai looked at the monitors in the base unseeingly as she sat infront of the equipment. Her mind running through everything that had happened in the past thirty minutes thanks to her knew discovery and Naru's revelation. Though she had suspected what he had told her and the rest of the gang from the beginning, having Naru confirm it for her was like the floor falling from beneath her feet. It left her feeling breathless and it made her heart clench painfully. Mai shook her head as she tried to dispel the sudden wave of nausea that washed over her when she remembered Lin's words.

**~Flashback~**

"**If she ever experiences the victim's death…She too will die here, in reality."**

**Mai felt everything shatter around her at the revelation that the mostly harmless dreams, **_**nightmares**_** she had could now kill her. That the strange, horrifying nightmares that helped the gang with their cases could end up causing her death. It felt like a bad dream suddenly and all Mai wanted to do was wake up as Masako held her. She was somewhat relieved when Naru's cold voice sliced through her almost meltdown as he said,**

"**You shouldn't have said anything Lin."**

**Mai looked up a little confused and bewildered but Bou cut in and asked, "What do you mean? Of course he should've. It was for her safety that she had to know, that we had to know."**

**Naru glared coldly at Bou but the older man didn't back down. Mai could see the ice blue color in Naru's eyes signaling his concern begin to darken showing that he was getting angry. Mai bit her lip but Naru said,**

"**If she didn't know it wouldn't affect her emotionally."**

**Mai couldn't help but blush a little realizing in his own way Naru had been trying to protect her state of mind. She caught Ayako's little knowing look but she ignored it when Masako began to speak in her soft voice but Mai could see the paleness in her face from their revelation. **

"**So…So what does that mean? That Mai can't go back to sleep? That she'll never sleep?"**

**Mai felt her heart stop before beginning to beat rapidly at Masako's words and missed Naru looking sharply at her hyperventilating form. Before she realized what was happening he had her face between his hands and he was ordering her to calm down. Without thinking she grabbed at his hands that held her face and tried to take deep breaths as he ordered her to. Soon her breathing was back to normal and she was blushing lightly as she realized how close their faces where. She noticed something flash through his eyes before he smirked at her making her anger boil up. Bou had to grab her as Naru moved away to make sure she didn't hit the dark haired young man. Naru's eyes went dull as he held his chin between his fingers as he thought about something it was a few minutes before he said,**

"**I have a feeling this wont be the last time your powers arrive or the last time you experience a dream like that."**

**He looked up and their eyes locked as he said, "You have to be more careful when you're in your dreams. You'll have to figure out a way to wake yourself up out of those kind of dreams that can injure you."**

**Those his voice was monotone Mai could hear the underlying compassion in it and she blushed lightly as she nodded her head in understanding. However, before they could say anything more Takiha knocked and came in. Bowing before them Takiha said,**

"**Yukori-sama wishes for your presence in the main living room."**

**Naru nodded his head before he looked around the room and said, "Lin, Osamu-kun please accompany me to see Yukori-san. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san please check all the cameras. Father Brown please accompany Hara-san around the house to do another walk through."**

**He hesitated when his eyes fell on Mai before he said, "Mai…Stay at the base and watch the cameras."**

**~Flashback End~**

That was how it had ended up but for some reason Mai couldn't help the slightly ominous feeling that seemed to hover over her. She sighed lightly before looking up at one of the cameras out of instinct but she gasped at what she saw. The tower door was wide open and the camera was staring straight at the form of a women in the doorway. Mai shrieked softly before she picked up a walkie-talkie and cried into it,

"Naru!! There's something happening at the tower!!"

Without thinking she stumbled out of the chair and into the hall as she ran towards the tower stairway just as Naru's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"What do you mean, Mai? Where are you?"

Mai ran up the tower stairs, taking to at a time as she replied into the walkie-talkie, "The door is open and there was a woman standing in the doorway. I'm on-"

She couldn't finish that sentence because the moment her foot touched the towers floor, the temperature plummeted and her feet were yanked from under her. She shrieked in fright but it was cut off as her head slammed against the floor. She heard the sickening crack as her head met the floor and she was dragged towards the door but suddenly something cold wrapped around her wrist. She shrieked as she felt as though she was being pulled in two as something tried to pull her down the stairs and something else tried to pull her towards the tower room. Something there was an enraged snarl and whatever had been trying to pull her towards the tower room let go of her ankle. She was dragged down the stairs harshly, her body colliding with the stairs roughly making her cry out in pain. Whatever had her switched its grip to her hair and she clawed at it as it dragged her away from the tower stairs. She screamed in terror and frustration, unable to get it to release her and too terrified to open her eyes and see what it was. As she felt her back meet stairs again and her stomach began to churn, Mai's eyes snapped open. She screamed in terror as she recognized the staircase to the cellar and she fought more viciously. It let out a angry hiss as it let go of her and she tried to scramble back up the stairs.

"Help me!!! Someone please save me!!"

Mai finally heard familiar voices screaming her name as she got closer to the door that would get her away from the cellar.

"I'm in the cellar stairs!! Help m-"

Her words were cut off as she was flung away from the door and back down the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs and moaned in pain as she curled up into a ball when she finally stopped falling down the stairs. She yelped when it yanked her hair again and dragged her further into the cellar, it was then that Mai realized she was crying. She thrashed one final time as she tried to get away but another painful tug on her hair made her stop altogether and grip whatever had her. She heard the far off sound of a door slamming open just as she saw a blur of white and a piercing sound fill the area. Suddenly her world went dark as a flash of pain filled her she saw nothing and felt nothing after that but the last thing she saw was piercing blue eyes before she slipped away.

_I couldn't feel my body. There was nothing to feel though as I felt myself floating above everything. I felt so tired and numb but at the same time I felt so awake and alert. It was like every nerve in my body was humming loudly. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw I was surrounded in darkness, but not the usual kind, not the kind that usually comfort me or terrified me. This one left me feeling numb and alert all over. I watched as a scene began to unfold infront of my eyes and I immediately recognized it. It was when i was attacked what seemed not to long ago by the two entities. _

_I saw myself running up the stairs talking to Naru, completely oblivious to the form of a man. I recognized him though he looked more contorted, it was the father of the girl, Mari. I watched as he moved around the girl in the doorway and make his way towards me. I watched as his body began to twist into and unnatural position till he was on all fours just as my foot touched the tower hallways floor. His hand whipped out and grabbed my ankle yanking my feet from out under me. I saw as my head hit the floor and I became disorientated as he dragged me towards the tower room. I saw more women and girls reaching out towards us as he dragged me towards them but I recognized only one of them. Yukari was there in the mix and she was reaching out for us desperately. I could see her mouth moving, saying something but I only caught pieces of it._

"_Hurry…Bring her…he's…hurry!"_

_Suddenly, the temperature dropped more and suddenly the thing that had wanted her showed up. The man froze for a moment before yanking at the me in the scene more harshly trying to hurry up. Its red eyes flared angrily before it grabbed at my wrist tugging harshly at my arm. I suddenly realized what was going on when the man swatted at the disgusting creature, yanking me harder towards the door that the woman had disappeared from. The creature lashed out and caught the man's twisted face making him let go of me and cry out in rage. Then it was dragging me away from the twisted form of the man and I knew what would happen next. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was feeling warm and comforted again. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see both Mari and Yukari infront of me. I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Gene smiling sadly at me. But it was Mari and Yukari that spoke as they stepped up to me and they said simultaneously,_

"_We're sorry. We were trying to protect you but we couldn't explain it in the moment. We're sorry we didn't protect you."_

_Suddenly, my body stopped thrumming and I closed my eyes as my sense of floating stopped and I felt like I was slammed back down onto the ground. Pain filled all my senses and I tried to curl up into myself as though I wanted to get out of my skin. The darkness was suddenly overwhelmingly bright as I clenched my eyes shut. My dark dream world disappearing around me._

Mai's eyes opened for a seconds to see bright lights whizzing by her as people yelled above her before her eyes closed again. She woke again to see a bright white room surrounding her before her eyes closed once more.

Again they opened and she heard voices.

Again they opened and she saw Ayako's crying face.

Again they opened and she heard Masako begging her to keep her eyes open and speak.

Again and Bou was sitting next to her with Lin gripping her hand like a life line.

Again and Yasuhara was reading to her in a quiet voice.

Once more she opened her eyes and Naru was bending over her softly saying the same words over and over. "I'm sorry I should have gotten there sooner."

Mai closed her eyes once more and she was taken my the darkness completely.

_There was yelling, it was loud but I couldn't tell who was doing it. My eyes still felt so heavy and all I wanted was for everything to disappear. I let out a heavy tired sigh before I peeled my eyes open and I saw that it wasn't Bou and Ayako yelling like I thought it would be. I was dreaming, dreaming about what happened to that family in the house and suddenly I felt ill but I kept watching. It was Mari, Mari and a young man only a few years older than herself. They were arguing and I had to listen closely to hear what they were saying to each other. _

"_But I love you!! What you're doing isn't right!!! It's disgusting!"_

"_What right do you have to tell me what's right and what isn't?! If you really love me you know exactly how I feel about him! Whether he's blood or not I love him!"_

"_I don't care!! It's disgusting!! He's disgusting!! How could you even do something like that with your father?"_

_Mari smacked him hard across the face making his head snap to the side as she glared at him angrily. Tears spilled over her eyes as she hissed out,_

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that, Aki. You have no right to call my father that. You have no right to judge our love for each other. I never want to see you again. I hate you. I will always hate you."_

_The young man, Aki, turned his head slowly towards her with his eyes burning with rage as he said, "You'll regret this, Mari. You and the rest of your family. If I can't have you no one will."_

_Suddenly the scene changed for me and I was staring at Mari looking down at her bloody little sisters that had their clothes torn. Tears fell recklessly down her face before her mother ran into the room and screamed at the sight. She ran out yelling that she had to call someone but it was cut short causing Mari to whirl around and look into the face of Aki. He hit her once knocking her out instantly and raped her along with her mother before killing them too. He left only for three hours later Mari's father returned to see his murdered family. He cried over each of them but none more so than Mari. He wept and screamed for her until his throat was raw and he could weep and scream no more. When the police finally came he told them all he could, even his involvement with his daughter. They quickly caught Aki but he just laughed and said he would continue to kill girls after he got the taste of their blood. When they executed him Mari's father vowed to protect all the girls Aki ever put his sights on._

_Suddenly I was yanked away from the scene and I was in my usual comforting darkness. It was then my whole body seemed to throb but all I could tell was that the throbbing was uncomfortable. Not comforting and not painful just…uncomfortable. I looked to my left and I saw Mari and her father smiling sadly at me holding hands. They bowed formally and he said,_

"_I'm sorry for the fright I caused you. I just panicked."_

_I nodded my head before something caught my attention and I frowned. Shaking my head at his words I asked,_

"_Then what was that before…When I first came here?"_

_The man gave her a confused look but Mari answered her this time as she said, "That wasn't my father. That was him. He was trying to confuse you but he hadn't counted on you being a psychic. He hadn't counted on us getting in contact with you."_

_Mari's sad smile twisted into a cruel one and her whole aura changed like that first time I had met her when she possessed my body. I stepped back suddenly afraid but the smile was gone and she gave me an apologetic look. Suddenly, the look behind them and looked back to me before they said,_

"_Becareful…He's not a spirit and he's not a poltergeist. He's beyond that now. He's twisted our spirits in such a way that…We've almost completely lost our way. He's a demon, a monster and he won't stop unless you stop him."_

_Before I could ask how they were gone and I suddenly realized the dull throb was becoming more intense for me. The darkness that had been surrounding me had begun to glow more and more until it became blinding. I had to clench my eyes closed as my dark world became filled with blinding light and loud noises._

A soft almost inaudible groan escaped Mai's lips as her eyes fluttered open before shutting against the bright light. There was a rustle of movement and someone had both of her hands making her open her eyes again to see who it was. She was a little shocked to see Naru on one side of her while Bou and Ayako were on the other side of her. Ayako's eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying for a long time while Bou and Naru looked tired and ruffled. Mai blinked a couple of time before closing her mouth then opening it again trying to force something out of her throat. She felt someone squeeze her hand and she looked to see Masako next to Naru though she was sitting down by the bedside. Mai blinked again before taking everything in around her, the beeping heart monitor, the white bleached room, the I.V. attached to her and the bed she was on. Mai's face scrunched up as it all caught up in her mind and a raspy voice she realized later on was her own, asked,

"Am I in a hospital?"

Ayako bit her lip as she nodded and Mai's frown deepened as she asked, "For how long? Why?"

Masako choked on a sob as she looked away letting go of Mai's hand while Ayako looked away, pain clear on her face. Bou bowed his head as Lin walked in and stopped walking instantly at seeing Mai awake. He looked from everyone in the room before looking back to her and putting his stuff down on a chair. He walked over to her slowly and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

Mai thought about it for a moment before saying in a raspy voice, "Foggy…and I hurt a little."

Lin nodded his head just as Naru reached over and pressed a red button making Mai look at him questioningly but he didn't meet her eyes. She looked at everyone trying to figure out what happened to her before Bou said,

"You've been in the hospital for three weeks, Mai-chan."

Ayako shook her head as she said, "There was so much blood and you just lost so much blood. You were all bruised and broken…It was horrible, Mai."

Mai could feel her mind racing to register her words as she tried to remember everything that happened before she woke up. Then finally Naru spoke but he wasn't looking at her when she looked at him instead he was standing by the window with his fist clenched at his sides.

"You died, Mai. You were technically dead for twenty minutes."

Mai felt her heart stop and she knew it did by the beeping on the heart monitor. It stopped for a second before picking up a little speed as she shook her head. Then she remembered it, what she couldn't remember from in-between when the darkness took her and she began to dream. It had been cold at first before everything began to warm up and she could feel someone stroking her cheek. They'd been warm, comforting and when she opened her eyes she had seen her mother smiling down at her. Mai had staid like that for a while, just enjoying her mother's presence. However, there faces changed to sad looks as everything became cold again. She remembered seeing a huge raven looking down at them with eerily gold eyes before flapping its powerful wings. Then everything was black again and Mai had started dreaming. Mai closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she tried to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes to see a glass in her face filled with water and she looked up to see Lin. She smiled gratefully at him and drank it thirstily before she asked,

"How? How did it happen…The last thing I remember is…It dragging me to the cellar."

Everyone was quiet until Lin began to speak and he said, "We had heard your screams but by the time we reached the tower staircase it was already dragging you towards the cellar. We ran as fast as we could to try to catch up…"

"When we got there I think we got it mad." Mai jumped a little at hearing Yasuhara's voice, she had not noticed him in the background. He was watching her with barely concealed guilt and concern. Mai gave him a confused look before asking,

"What do you mean?"

"It attacked you. It shoved a knife into you barely missing your heart."

Mai looked at Naru as he spoke, her eyes wide open as he finally met her eyes and she saw why he had not been looking at her. He knew she would see what the others would not see in his eyes, no one else but Lin and her would notice the emotions whirling around in those seemingly cold eyes. He was feeling guilty because of what had happened and he had also been scared like that time when the car almost hit her. Mai closed her eyes as she tried to process everything. She had died…She really had died? She had seen her mother? She had been with her mother? But then what had that raven been? What did it signify…if it signified anything at all? It was so confusing to Mai yet so serene. Frightening yet beautiful. Suddenly, Masako's voice cut into her thoughts as she asked,

"What did you see when you died, Mai?"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became tense and everyone was looking at Mai but she wasn't looking at them. Her eyes were at the ceiling as she remembered everything that had passed. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply and said,

"It was…It is…hard to explain. Its was…peaceful but…it was frightening at the same time. Nothing made sense yet everything made sense. You were warm but…you were cold to. I just…I just can't explain it clearly."

Mai shook her head in frustration before everything suddenly became foggy and her heart jumped in fright. Someone squeezed her hand and she heard Ayako's voice say,

"Calm down, Mai. It's just the medication taking affect. Just relax and get some sleep, okay?"

Mai shook her head weakly as she said, "No..can't…have to…tell you…what I dreamed…about. I know the…truth."

Naru's soft voice slipped its way into her brain as he said, "You can tell us when you wake again."

Mai hummed softly before she slipped into a dreamless sleep, the world around her fading out as her mind shut down. When she woke again she looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. She smiled warmly before she reached out to try and grab a glass of water by her bed on the table. She inhaled sharply as pain lanced through her and her heart monitor's beep quickened a bit before slowing down again. Mai took a few deep breaths as she stopped reaching out for the cup only to have a pale crème hand grab it and hand it to her. She turned just in time to lock eyes with Naru's and she froze for a moment before taking the glass with a mumbled thank you. Naru didn't say anything and neither did he smirk like he usually would, instead he just watched her as she drank. They staid like that for a while before Mai looked at Naru and said,

"It's not a ghost and it's not a poltergeist…It's a demon."

Naru looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and saying, "I know…I figured it out when it attacked you."

Mai looked away not really surprised that Naru had figured it out but she was surprised when he asked her softly, "How are you feelings?"

Mai looked at him and blinked a few times before looking back at the ceiling as she thought about it. Taking a deep breath she said softly, "I'm doing better."

She saw him nod his head from the corner of her eyes before he asked, "What did you dream about?"

She looked at him this time with tired eyes and said, "I dreamed about a lot of things."

He opened his eyes to say something but she cut him off and continued speaking, "At first I dreamed about what happened in the tower. I saw everything…They were trying to protect me when they got me to that tower. Mari and her father and all the other victims were trying to get me into the tower room to protect me from Aki."

Naru frowned and asked, "Aki? Who's that?"

Mai rubbed her temples as they began to a little before she said,

"Aki's the demon, that creature. He'd been a human spirit before but his hate and disgust twisted his spirit so much that…now he's a demon. He had been in 'love' with Mari but because she refused him…he killed her. Her family was in the way and he wanted her father to suffer also so he killed them all after raping them."

She sighed tiredly before looking at Naru; his eyes were dark as he lost himself in thought. Mai reached out her hand as she remembered the words he had said before at the moment she had opened her eyes. She touched his hand lightly and said,

"I don't blame you. It was my fault since I should have stayed at the base."

Naru looked up at her and she saw something flash through his eyes as his blue eyes locked on hers. Mai felt her breath hitch slightly before someone moved beside her breaking the intense moment. Mai looked over and saw Masako waking up slowly as she yawned and got up. Mai watched her not noticing Naru's eyes only on her before he looked away as everyone else began to wake as well. Mai blinked tiredly as she sighed heavily before she repositioned the bed so she could sit up. She smiled warmly as she watched everyone around her wake. A sense of peace enveloping her but it was different from the peace she had felt when she was with her mother. She closed her eyes and sighed not realizing that she was felling asleep again, not hearing when the doctor came in as she slipped away. Masako looked at Mai worriedly as she slipped away as she sat but the doctor just smiled and said,

"Don't worry. It's natural for people who went through what she went through to be tired. I'm surprised she woke up so soon though. That's why I'm not to surprised she slips back into sleep at the oddest hours. Just let her sleep, the more the better."

They nodded their heads and sighed as they all looked at the sleeping Mai. Naru suddenly got up and said facing the gang, "Mai gave me what we needed to know to end this case. Let's go and finish this."

Nobody but Lin heard the anger under Naru's monotone voice but he said nothing as they began filing out the room.


	5. Raven's Wings: Forgotten Or Hidden

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist.

**Authors Note!** Aww! Thanks you guys! I'm soo glad everyone is turning out to like this story! I was actually really worried no one was going to take to it but to see how many of you actually have added it to your fav's or/and alerts has been so heart warming! Especially all of you who have reviewed and let me know what you think or asked questions. But well I'm finally back from Florida and I'm getting more on track with my stories so hopefully things will be running a little faster but I cant promise anything. I thank each and every single one of you who have been reading my story and especially those reviewing and adding. This will be the last chapter of "Raven's Wings" and the next part will be called "Mad Hatter". You will see why it's called that and you will see just how dangerous things get for our little Mai-chan. However! Until then, enjoy this chapter everyone!

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Daijobu desu ka?-Are you alright/okay?

Onegai-please

Arigato gozaimasu-thank you very much

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 5- Raven's Wings Part 5: Forgotten or Hidden

_It was so close. So close that I was sure if I reached out I would be able to touch it._

_I knew this was not the first time I had this dream and each time the sound only got close._

_The sound of beating wings. The sound that actually terrified me but not more so than the cold cruel laugh that echoed in the dark._

_The laugh that told me who ever it was enjoyed my pain._

_That told me it was delighted at the sounds of my whimpers._

_The laugh that told me whatever it was, it wanted something from me._

Naru frowned as he, Lin and Yasuhara made their way towards the main livingroom to meet with Yukori. He couldn't help but remember the last look Mai had given them all as they walked out of the base and left her alone. She had looked like she wanted to say something, like she wanted to say this was a bad idea, that something was wrong. However, before she could say anything that would make him change his decision he had closed the door and left. He looked up as they approached the main livingroom doors and Takiha opened the doors for them as they walked in. Yukori was sitting on a chair infront of the fireplace, staring into it unseeingly as she sipped her tea absently. Naru cleared his throat to get her attention and signal their entrance and it worked as she looked up quickly, spilling some of her tea into a small plate under it. She put down her tea and signaled for them to take a seat which they complied to and sat across from her. She took a deep breath before smiling shakily as she said,

"I hear about your assistant…Is she alright?"

Naru nodded his head as Lin remained emotionless and Yasuhara grinned as he said, "Mai is fine. A little shaken up but she's strong."

Yukori smiled wanly before looking at her folded hands that lay on her lap. Taking a deep breath she looked up at them before asking,

"Is it targeting, Mai-san?"

Naru stiffened and Lin's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Yukori's eyes watered slightly before she said, "I had my suspicions. The activity is the same when it was going after my sister."

Yasuhara frowned as he looked at Naru and Lin before he said, "Yes…Whatever it is, it's targeting her."

Yukori bit her lip before she said, "Then I must ask you to leave. I will not have another…I will not have her death on my conscience. I will not let it have her. For her own safety as well as all of yours I'm calling this hunt off."

All three looked at the women stunned but Naru shook his head as he opened his mouth but before he could get anything out the walkie-talkie on him let out a loud static before Mai's voice came on.

"Naru! There's something happening at the tower!"

They heard a brief tumble and Naru was out of his seat before anyone could say anything. Yasuhara and Lin raced after the young man and heard him speak into the walkie-talkie as he said,

"What do you mean, Mai? Where are you?"

He was running straight for the base and on their way they met up with Bou and Ayako who had heard over their own walkie-talkie. There was some static before Mai's voice came out a little out of breath as though she was running and they could hear her feet pounding on the floor as she said,

"The door is open and there was a woman standing in the doorway. I'm on-"

There was some static as her voice was cut off before a shriek was heard through the house and they all stopped abruptly. All their bodies tense and on high alert while their minds raced wildly as another shriek filled the house and Naru yelled out as he raced in a different direction,

"She's at the tower!"

Everyone was running after him just as they met an out of breath Masako and John. Both of their eyes were wide but only Masako was pale white with terror in her eyes and they were off running again. They could hear an enraged snarl echo through the house as though it was the house itself snarling. Suddenly, cries and screams filled the house as Mai voiced her pain and fright. When they reached the tower staircase they realized the screams were no longer coming from the tower but somewhere else in the house. Suddenly, a scream so filled with terror that it made all the inhabitants in the house freeze filled the mansion. It was the scream of someone who knew they were going to die but didn't want to. Naru cursed viciously as he tried to pinpoint the scream before beginning to run again, letting his feet lead him to where his instincts were telling him to go. Suddenly they heard her yell coherent words from some where close by,

"Help me! Someone please save me!"

Naru whirled around wildly as Bou began to slam open doors and the women huddled together crying softly as John and Yasuhara tried to comfort them. Lin was looking around with Naru as the three men yelled Mai's name trying to find her. Suddenly her yell came from close by as she yelled out,

"I'm in the cellar stairs! Help m-"

Her voice was cut off once again as this time there was a loud crash but at John's gasp they all looked at him. His eyes were wide and this time he was the one with the look of horror as his skin turned pale. He looked at them all and said,

"The cellar."

Without another word Naru, Lin, Bou and Yasuhara were racing towards the cellar door. Yasuhara was the first one to reach the door and he burst through it causing the door to slam open and they heard a wet ripping sound echo through the stairs at that moment along with an enraged roar. Suddenly, all four of them realized there was no more screams or cries coming from their female teammate as they ran through the cellar and they immediately saw why when they reach her. The creature was ripping into her, a blade deep in her as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Her leg was twisted into an unnatural position as they looked at the enraged creature ripping into her. Suddenly, Lin whistled sharply sending his Shikigami at the creature but it looked up at them with glowing crimson orbs and disappeared before they could touch it. Naru and Yasuhara raced over to the young woman while Lin and Bou just stared at her body in shock and horror. Naru held her head in his lap while Yasuhara checked her over but when he looked up his face was grim as he said,

"Her breathings shallow. Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

Without another thought Bou rushed off and Lin moved towards them but Naru picked up Mai's limp body carrying her bridal style. Lin moved towards him but the scathing glare that was shot his way made him stop immediately and Yasuhara stepped back. Naru walked out the cellar quickly with Yasuhara and Lin following nervously behind. Ayako and Masako were up instantly along with John when they saw Naru walk in holding Mai but the relief on their faces instantly turned to horror when they saw the various wounds on her body and the blade still in her chest. Ayako rushed over as Naru began to put her down and she looked over her body. Her face slowly paled as she assessed everything before checking her pulse just as a sob ripped through her chest. Naru's eyes blazed as he hissed out,

"Pull yourself together, Matsuzaki-san! Mai needs you right now and crying will do her no good."

Ayako glared at him through her tears but it was enough to get her going as she ordered Naru to take off his jacket. He obeyed and she ripped it until there were different sized pieces but Naru hadn't felt the annoyance he knew he should've. Everything was trained on the hardly breathing girl that was infront of them. Ayako took a deep breath as she gripped the blade and Mai's chest before pulling it out in one swift movement. An agonized scream ripped from Mai's throat as her eyes snapped open and her back arched at the pain before her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Ayako pressed a moderately large piece of Naru's ripped jacket to her wound to stop the bleeding. However, all the injuries were not making it easy as she ordered the group to take different pieces and try to stem the flow of her other wounds. By the time Bou got there with the paramedics Mai's pulse had weakened considerably and they were all covered in her blood from trying to stop it. Ayako shot up immediately and snapped out an id as she said,

"I'm a doctor. My name's Matsuzaki Ayako."

She began to explain the wounds as they gathered Mai up and began to place her on the stretcher. When they got to the ambulance a paramedic stopped them all and she said,

"Only one can come. I'm sorry Matsuzaki-sensei demo those are the rules even with a doctor."

Ayako bit her lip but Naru quickly said, "Matsuzaki-san we don't have time. Get in the damn ambulance and go."

Ayako hesitated before nodding her head and slipping in before the ambulance took off towards the hospital. Bou jumped in his car as he yelled out which hospital it was and Yasuhara slipped in next to him. Lin took their van along with Naru, Masako and John who was comforting the crying medium. Ayako's nerves were humming as they tried everything in the ambulance while they hooked Mai up to an oxygen mask and a heart monitor. Both paramedics and Ayako were cursing as Mai's heart would stop for a few seconds before beating for a few seconds and it would continue like that. There was an instance when her heart didn't start up at all again and one of the paramedics cried out,

"We're loosing her! _Kuso_! She's loosing too much blood."

It was then that Mai's heart began to beat again but more faintly than before and it was then Ayako realized just how much blood the young woman was loosing. It was staining the stretcher and falling over the sides to the floor. Ayako covered her mouth as she felt herself about to retch but swallowed the feeling back as she once again began to try and help her young friend who seemed almost like a daughter to her. When they arrived at the hospital they were ready to receive Mai and the young girl opened her eyes slightly, enough for them to notice and begin to try to say something but she closed her eyes again. A few moments later as they ran inside Ayako finally let the tears come as she ran beside the stretcher when Mai's eyes opened again to look at her face. However, just before they pulled Ayako away so they could take her into surgery Mai's eyes closed again. The rest of the gang reached the hospital ten minutes after the ambulance had and they rushed over to a woman at the front desk. Bou was the one to speak first as he cried out, his eyes frantic as he said,

"A girl was brought in just now! She was with Matsuzaki-sensei! Where is she? Is there any news?"

She gave him a sympathetic look before looking at her computer after she typed something. She shook her head as she pointed down a hall and said, "Taniyama-san is still in surgery I'm afraid but you can go over there. Matsuzaki-san is there also."

They nodded their heads and rushed down the hall. Bou was the first to spot Ayako as she sat in a chair with her face in her hands. They could all see her shoulders shaking violently and her sobs were echoing through the hall. Bou collapsed on his knees infront of her as he drew her into a hug and she clung to him as she buried her face into his chest. Her voice muffled as she cried while she said,

"She…She was…was in such bad shape…Her heart…Her heart kept stopping…her pulse was…just getting weaker…There…there was so…so much blood…She just…She just wouldn't stop…stop bleeding!"

Bou's face was filled with pain as he hugged her to him tighter and he murmured comforting words. Masako collapsed into a chair beside Ayako and looked ahead of her blankly as shock began to wash over her. John rushed to her side and began to try and snap her out of it until finally he just hugged her to him. She accepted the gesture and gripped his shirt but she didn't cry or make a sound. Yasuhara leaned against a wall just in time as his knees buckled underneath him and his back slid down the wall. He landed on the floor roughly as he stared at his hands before covering his face. Lin watched each of their reactions feeling his own heart begin to break as he realized that this time, this time Mai Taniyama might not get out of this alive. Naru looked at Ayako and Bou in disbelief before he shook his head and began to pace infront of the door. He couldn't believe it he didn't want to believe it because it would mean a second precious person in his life was leaving him. Thirty minutes later the door to the surgery room opened and a doctor in scrubs with a mask walked out covered in blood. They all got up quickly and looked at him but as he approached them they began to realize something was terribly wrong. His eyes were regretful as he walked towards them and when he stopped infront of them he took a deep breath and pulled off the mask along with the hat on his head. Ayako recognized the gestures as she had done the same things some times when she had to tell someone their loved one died. Ayako's breath caught as a half-sob, half-scream wrenched from her throat and she shook her head as she nearly moaned out sorrowfully,

"No! No, no, no! Please no!"

The doctor's eyes grew sadder as he shook his head and said softly, "I'm terribly sorry. We did everything we could, _everything_. But she lost too much blood before we could patch her up and get some blood into her. I'm sorry but…she's gone."

Naru froze as his eyes grew wide and his heart seemed to freeze before he shook his head slowly. It was then Masako finally lost it and her tears came out in an enraged scream as she told the doctor to take it back. To do better than everything they could, to bring back Mai all the while John wept silently with her in his arms. Lin's eyes closed as he suddenly felt like there was a gapping hole in his chest and his hand gripped the front of his shirt right above his heart. Yasuhara suddenly felt cold and without thinking he whirled around and ran out the hospital. Bou brought Ayako back into his arms as he shook with his own silent tears at the thought of never seeing the girl who was like a daughter to him smile again. Naru continued to stare at the doctor disbelievingly while the doctor continued and said,

"She's been dead for at least twenty minutes…There's no hope."

Suddenly, a woman ran out of the surgery room and whispered in the doctor's ear. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her and said in astonishment,

"That's not possible!"

With that he rushed off leaving them speechless and shattered but Naru couldn't help the little bit of hope that suddenly flared in his chest. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes and he looked beside him. Very near to them was a glossy raven's feather and suddenly Naru remembered the feather that had been on Mai's desk before the case had started. However, he didn't dwell on it when the doctor came back out of the room with a new light in his eyes as he said,

"It's a miracle. This girl is a miracle. She's alive, weak but alive and what's more is that we believe she'll pull through. The girl's a fighter and its obvious she fighting right now."

Everyone suddenly felt weak at the revelation that Mai was going to be okay and that she wasn't dead. Relief made them all weak in the knees as Masako and Ayako who hardly got along hugged laughing joyously. Lin and Bou shared a relieved smile before comforting the once again crying women while Naru watched this with his usual emotionless mask but underneath he was relieved and happy also. Lin walked off a few moments later to share the news with Yasuhara and a few minutes later he returned with the young man. His knuckles were bleeding a little and his cheeks were tear-stained as Ayako drew him into a hug that he gladly accepted. The days passed with the gang taking turns watching over the unconscious Mai. Sometimes she would open her eyes for a few seconds but most of the time she was in a deep sleep. The doctors warned them that she might slip into a coma but most likely she was just tired. However, that first day after three weeks, a whole month, she woke up fully to talk to them. Joy and relief were spread across the room to see even her weak smile as she looked at each of them. After a little talking she slipped back to sleep. It was like that for days on end, she would wake up and talk for a while as she recovered before falling back to sleep but the more she did it the longer she stood up the next time she woke. The doctor let them know that since her leg that had been broken had healed nicely much to their surprise she would be able to leave soon. Everyone, especially Mai, was relieved to hear that though Lin and Naru didn't really show it.

_The wings were back and this time they were closer, closer than they had ever been._

_It scared me because this time I knew I wouldn't have to reach out and touch them. I could feel the tips of its wings brushing lightly against my exposed skin._

_I shivered each time the wings touched me and the laughter came at that. I had hoped that would be the one thing that wouldn't be back._

_The laughter was crueler, meaner, colder._

_I could hear a nursery rhythm playing in the background but everytime I strained my ears to hear it the laughter turned to growling. _

_I was terrified in this cold darkness when suddenly the cold laughter stopped and a deadly cold voice said,_

"_You will remember sooner or later and when you do. You will know what I want. I will appear to you fully little child."_

_The laughter came back and echoed through the darkness all around me just as I heard the sound of wings again._

_However this time it wasn't going around me, it was going straight at me._

_I felt my heart rate quicken and my breathing get faster while I could almost hear a beeping sound as the sound of wings shot towards me._

Mai bolted up in the hospital bed, breathing hard as the heart monitor beeped rapidly in time with her heart. Mai closed her eyes and took deep breaths of air until her heart finally slowed down enough. She looked around the room to see she was alone to her relief. She didn't want anyone to know about these recent nightmares she'd been having ever since her little death trip. Mai ran a hand through her hair knowing it was tangled but it didn't matter to her because she remembered that today was the day she was finally escaping the hospital well she was actually being released but she liked the sound of escaping. She shook her head in amusement at herself and sighed, she was back to herself except for a few dizzy spells once in a while from loosing so much blood. Mai still remembered everything vividly and a part of her wished she didn't. The door suddenly opened and Mai looked up to see Ayako and Bou looking at her with bright smiles that she returned. Ayako no longer had puffy red eyes since Mai had been recovering and Bou no longer held a pained expression. It was as though as she got better so did the heart ache and pain that everyone held when they thought she had died or would not get better. Mai still saw the pain once in a while when she got one of her dizzy spells but everyone was doing so much better and she was sure once they were away from the hospital and the reminders of what had almost happened everything would go back to normal. Bou tousled Mai's hair good-naturedly making the young women scowl at him before he held out clothes to her and Ayako said with a grin,

"You're free to go."

Mai whooped in joy and snatched the clothes out of Bou's hands before jumping out of bed and racing into the bathroom. She could hear Ayako's annoyed remarks about her still recovering and needing to stop running. Mai knew why as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it as everything began to spin for a moment. Mai frowned as she cleaned up and got ready remembering that the whole incident when she had told Naru that it wasn't his fault was the last time her and Naru actually spoke. The young man almost seemed to avoid her after that but Mai pushed the thought back as she entered the room and saw him speaking to Bou and Ayako. Naru turned around when she entered the room and said,

"Takigawa-san will take you back home while we finish the case with-"

"Wait! You don't plan on having me sit this one out do you?" Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing as Naru narrowed his eyes and said,

"Yes actually I do. You almost died because of this thing Mai. I will not give it another chance to try and take you out."

Mai blushed lightly at his words and as though he just realized what he said the anger that had begun to show on his face was hidden behind a mask but Mai still saw the anger swirling in his eyes. Bou and Ayako exchanged knowing looks before ebbing out the room without the two realizing. Mai shook her head as she said,

"No. I refuse. I promised I would help and I plan on keeping that promise."

Suddenly, Naru's eyes blazed with rage as he almost yelled out, "Are you such an idiot that you would risk your life again?"

Mai glared at him as she said simply, "Yes. If that makes me an idiot then fine I can live with being an idiot."

Naru seemed to deflate at her words but just when she thought he would say something kind his eyes sharpened angrily and he hissed out,

"Fine. But you will do _exactly_ what I say _when_ I say to do it. Do you understand?"

Mai opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a scathing glare as he hissed out coldly, "You will say yes or so help me I will drag you to the darkest cell I find and lock you up in there until this is done."

Mai gapped at him before finally sighing in defeat as she nodded her head and said, "Fine. Okay I agree."

Naru nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer before he picked up her bag and said stiffly, "Fine then. Let's go."

He turned around swiftly and left the room without another word but Mai could tell he was still angry with her. She sighed as they all headed towards Ayako's car and got in but thankfully the two grown-ups must have sensed the tension between the two because Bou had Naru sit in front with him and Ayako in the back with Mai. The car was quiet as they drove towards the mansion and everyone except Naru threw worried glances at each other at the obvious tension. Mai cleared her throat and glanced at Naru before taking a chance and asking,

"How's everything been at Yukori-san's?"

She noticed Naru stiffen and Bou almost swerved before getting his composure back while Ayako froze for a moment. Ayako shifted uncomfortably she said softly,

"It's been quiet over there."

"Too quiet if you ask me." Bou muttered with barely hidden hate that Mai was positive was aimed at Aki the demon. Mai shifted in her seat before Naru began to speak, his voice still holding hints of cold anger as he spoke.

"I believe he knows you're alive and idiotic enough to comeback so he is just waiting for you. He won't respond to taunts and summons."

Mai felt a flare of irritation rise in her as he called her an idiot but a gentle hand on her shoulder from Ayako got her to calm down before Naru began to speak again.

"Mai, he's waiting… And this time he's going to try harder to kill you. Whether we're there or not."

Mai turned from the window to look at Naru and realized that he had turned in his seat to look at her when her eyes met his icy dark blue ones. Mai felt her body grow cold at his words as they sunk in but she quickly pushed the rising fear away. Taking a deep breath Mai nodded her head in understanding and said,

"Well he won't have to wait long."

Bou glanced into the rear view mirror at her while something flashed through Naru's eyes before he turned around, Ayako looked away and out the window but no one said anything about her statement. When they arrived at the mansion, the moment Mai stepped out the car she was immediately hit by a wave of fear as she began to hyperventilate. Ayako sat her on the ground as Naru kneeled infront of her while she and Bou kneeled on either side of her. She could vaguely hear them telling her to calm down and take deep breaths. As she tried to comply a dizzy spell hit her and everything began to spin out of control. Her hands instantly shot out to grab a hold of something or someone that would steady the world that she was suddenly blind to because of the spinning. Her panic rose causing her breaths to come out in short, sharp gasps as she cried out,

"Ayako! Bou! Naru! Everything is spinning make it stop."

Suddenly arms enveloped her in a warm embrace and a voice broke through her panic. "Breathe, Mai. Deep calm breaths, okay? We're right here, I'm right here."

Slowly her breathing grew deeper and calmer as her world slowly stopped spinning. The panic Mai had felt began to melt away but the same ominous feeling she had gotten when they first came to the mansion, stayed. When Mai opened her eyes she realized who had hugged her and she blushed deeply. This was the second time in the whole case that she and Naru were so intimately close. When he noticed her breathing was normal and she wasn't clutching his shirt like a life line, he began to pull away. Naru smirked when he saw her blushing face which earned him a scowl from the young woman. Ayako checked over her thought Mai protested at being treated so fragile. Getting up from the ground Mai said,

"I'm fine. I guess I just panicked a little when I remembered what happened."

Everyone immediately sobered at the mention of the incident causing Mai to feel a little bad about bringing it up at all. She sighed lightly as they made their way towards the entrance and the doors opened instantly as Takiha rushed out looking worriedly at Mai. Once he was infront of them he began to fret over Mai as he asked,

"Taniyama-san! Daijobu desu ka?"

Mai smiled warmly at the older man and said kindly, "Daijobu, Takiha-san. Do not worry about me."

Takiha seemed to have relaxed a little at her words but as he guided them back into the mansion he continued to cast worried glances at her. When they finally reached the base he bowed low as they went in but not before stopping Mai and saying,

"Onegai, Taniyama-san. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. You are so much like Yukari-sama that I will do what I can to help make sure you are well."

Mai blushed lightly before bowing towards Takiha and saying, "Arigato gozaimasu, Takiha-san. You are too kind."

As she watched the older man walk away Mai thought about what he said, when he said that she was like Yukari. Suddenly, pieces began to fall into place as the connection between all the girls became clear. Mai rushed into the base and everyone looked up at her questioningly but she didn't pay attention to the annoyed look Naru shot at her. Her eyes were wide as she said,

"The link between all those girls! I've figured it out!"

Naru frowned as he stepped closer to Mai and asked, "What are you talking about Mai?"

Mai shook her head as she began to speak and said,

"I didn't think there was one in the beginning. But now I just realized it after what Takiha-san said. He said I was like Yukari-san. This means that Yukari-san was most likely like the girl who died here before her and the girl before her and so on. We're all alike because of one thing."

Mai watched as they all tried to piece together what she had in that one moment but she could tell they weren't getting it and Mai realized it was because they had never really met Mari without her being twisted. Shaking her head slightly exasperated she said,

"We all had some defiance in us. Whether it was towards him or someone else. We all had our own opinions and we were all in lo-"

Mai shut her mouth quickly with a loud click as she stopped herself from saying what she almost admitted. They all looked at her questioningly before Naru said,

"It makes sense. I had been speaking with the maids and they said that Yukari-san was quiet but recently she had been voicing her opinions a lot more. Yukori-san had wanted to sell the house and get a smaller home but Yukari-san had disagreed and voiced her disagreement. I'm sure if we look into the other girls that died here we will see that pattern also."

Naru looked at Mai and for a moment she froze under his intense gaze before he smirked and said, "And Mai is constantly disobeying my orders."

She glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when there was a scream that made them all freeze. Images from when the demon had her flashed through Mai's mind and she shut her eyes tightly as she tried to banish the images from her mind. She hadn't realized she was hyperventilating until hands grabbed her shoulders and she was looking into Yasuhara's eyes. Everyone looked at her worriedly except Lin and Naru who were looking at her passively but she could tell from their eyes they were a little concerned. She gave them all a shaky smile and said,

"I'm fine. We should go see what that was about."

Everyone suddenly remembered about that and they began to rush out the room. When Mai was about to walk out a hand grabbed her arm making her freeze before relaxing as the hand turned her and then she was looking into Naru's dark gaze. She winced a little before he said,

"You're staying here, Mai."

Mai frowned and shook her head beginning, "But-"

"Stay! You gave your word, Mai."

She pouted before looking away from his dark gaze and sighing heavily as she said, "Fine, I'll stay here."

He let her go and nodded his head but Mai never saw the look of relief cross his face since her face was turned away from him. However, as soon as it came it went and he was walking out the door with Lin who spared her a sympathetic look before he closed the door behind him. Mai made her way towards the monitors and paced infront of them restlessly as she looked at them from time to time as she waited for them to come back. She didn't understand what was taking them so long after twenty minutes had passed and she was beginning to debate whether or not she should keep her word when the door to the base swung open and the whole gang walked in. She noticed something was up the moment she saw their faces. Naru and Lin wore the same expressionless masks as always but the others weren't the same. Masako and John were in shock and their faces were pale, Bou had his head bowed so his bangs were covering his eyes and Ayako was wringing her hands together furiously as she looked at them and Yasuhara had a blank look in his eyes. Mai felt herself go on high alert as she looked at them all questioningly before she asked,

"What's going on? What happened?"

Naru didn't look at her when he said, "We found Imani-san…She's dead."

Mai felt everything collapse around her but before she lost her saneness she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her deep breaths came quickly as another panic attack tried to take over but she soon was able to push it back before she asked,

"Where? Where was she found?"

This time Yasuhara answered her as he said monotonously, "In the cellar."

Mai bit her lip to keep the bile down before she nodded her head but they weren't done Masako stepped forward as she said,

"That's not all. There was a message next to her body."

Mai frowned but before she could ask Bou said quietly, "The message was for you."

Ayako nodded her head and Mai asked carefully, "What did it say? What did he say?"

Everyone seemed to hesitate this time before Naru said, "'Welcome home, Mari.'"

Mai suddenly felt like throwing up but before she could she collapsed into a chair and said breathing a little harshly, "We have to stop this. We have to end this now, today. He thinks this is some sick game. It's not a game. People are dying because of him."

Everyone, except Lin and Naru, looked at her for a moment as though seeing her for the first time before Lin said,

"We need to perform an exorcism. It's the only way."

Naru nodded his head in agreement before he said, "We'll get everything ready and start it later tonight. Since Mai's back he should have no problem showing himself now. He's already back to his old tricks since Mai stepped back into the mansion."

Everyone nodded in agreement though Mai suddenly had a very bad feeling about the whole plan though she didn't know why. She bit her lip as she watched them get everything ready before she slipped away towards the second floor and her bedroom. The moment her head hit the pillow Mai slipped away into a deep sleep.

_My eyes were slow to open but I didn't really mind as I looked around me. It was my usual dreamscape, I noticed as I looked around. The lights were floating all around me as they met the ground but I noticed one thing was different. _

_I wasn't scared and I wasn't calm. I was excited. _

_Something was going to happen. Something I wanted for so long and it was going to happen now, at this moment. I could just feel it as my body hummed with anticipation. I sat there for a long time before I felt a presence approach from behind. The presence was warm and loving, just like it had always been each time I had a glimpse in my recent dreams._

_I didn't dare look._

_I didn't dare breath._

_I didn't dare bat an eye._

_I waited with baited breath as the presence began to move around me to come infront. As the person walked around from the corner of my eyes I began to make out the appearance. Silvery white ballet slippers cradled small crème colored skinned feet that were connected to the same crème colored skinned legs that were partially covered by a longish pale peach dress that flared at the bottom slightly. As the person stopped infront of me I found my eyes slowly trailing up. The dressed hugged the person's curves just right and had an elegant look about it. As my eyes met hers I felt all the breath I had been holding rush out of me as my cinnamon colored eyes met warm green ones. She looked better than she had when I had last seen her in the hospital. She looked like her old self, like when father had been alive. I got up slowly, scared that I would wake from this dream too soon like all the rest. Her long brown hair was so similar to mine but it had traces of red in it unlike mine. I remembered I looked most like my father like she had always said. I sometime used to think, no I still thought, that's what had made my mother so sick. Having to look at me and having to see my father, ending up with her heart breaking more and more every day. _

_She must have sensed what I was thinking because she drew me towards her until I was wrapped up in her arms and in a warm embrace. Suddenly, before I realized it I was crying and pleading her not to leave me. I vaguely heard her soft murmured words of love and reassurance but I continued to cry. It wasn't too long before I calmed down and we were both sitting down next to each other. Suddenly, something clicked and I looked at my mother as I asked, _

"_Okasan? Why are you here?"_

_She looked at me lovingly before she said in a melodic voice I still remembered so well from when I was younger, _

"_The same reason Gene-kun is here and its what every parent does, they look after their children. Just as your dream guide Gene looks after you."_

_I frowned before asking, "Aren't you at peace?"_

_I watched as her eyes darkened slightly before she said, "Oto-san and I are both at peace Mai but there are something's that can't be explained yet."_

_I suddenly became confused at her words but her eyes lightened up in amusement at my confusion before she smiled at me. Stroking my cheek she said,_

"_Wake up, Mai-chan. That handsome young man is trying to wake you."_

_I blushed knowing exactly who my mother was talking about. I suddenly felt a little panicked and she shook her head as she said,_

"_This wont be the last time you see me, Mai-chan. We have so much more to talk about. Especially about the things that have been forgotten and other things that had been hidden."_

_I hesitated slightly partially in confusion before I nodded my head in agreement and hugged her tightly. She returned the tight hug and we held on before she pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead gently. I still felt her arms around me as she stepped away and returned the way she came and this time I felt the grief hit me like waves on a beach._

Mai's eyes snapped open when she felt someone shake her a little roughly. Her eyes met blue ones and without thinking she launched herself into the person's chest as she cried.

"Go get her something to drink so she can calm down."

She heard faintly as warm arms hesitantly wrapped around her somewhat small shoulders. Slowly, as the feeling of safety washed over her Mai's tears calmed down until the only sign she had been crying was her tear stained face and her raggedy breath. However, she didn't let go if the person embracing her until she smelled the tea and the person, who she realized was Naru, leaned away from her a bit to look at her face. Mai's breath hitched slightly at being so close to his face but it was pushed back when another wave of grief hit her hard. Suddenly, Naru handed her a warm cup of tea and Mai took it in her trembling hands, finally letting go of him and he of her. As she blew on the tea she looked up and realized that they weren't alone as Lin, Bou and Ayako were also there in the room watching her worriedly. Mai took a few sips of the tea and slowly began to relax as her breathing grew less raggedy. Naru noticed the change and he asked softly but firmly,

"What did you see, Mai?"

Mai suddenly realized she had never told Naru that his brother was back and apparently her dream guide. Then her mind flashed back to why she was grieving and she bit her lip a little harshly. Her eyes began to water as she shook her head mutely and Naru frowned in confusion. Mai opened her mouth for a moment to say something before closing it only to open it again. Her voice was soft as she said,

"It wasn't what I saw not exactly anyway."

Ayako stepped over to the girl and sat on the other side of her, opposite to Naru and laid a hand on Mai's shoulder. Softly she asked,

"What do you mean Mai?"

Mai bit her lip again as her eyes watered more but she swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears. She took a deep shuddering breath but jumped a little startled when she felt a warm hand on her and she looked to see Naru looking at her. Ayako had a gentle hand on Mai's shoulder, Naru had a hand on her hand, Lin had a comforting hand on her opposite shoulder while Bou laid a gentle hand on her head. Mai couldn't help but sense the love they all had for her. Closing her eyes and steeling herself Mai opened them slowly and said softly,

"It was my mother."

Mai could feel all of them tense slightly before Bou asked carefully, "You dreamed about something involving your mother?"

Mai shook her head and looked down at her hands, realizing Naru still held one of them gently. As though sensing her gaze on their hands Naru squeezed it gently and Mai couldn't help the warmth that spread through her a little. Steeling herself again Mai said,

"No nothing like that though I wish it was. Naru…Remember…Remember I told you Gene was guiding me through my dreams? That his spirit was with me in them?"

Mai didn't look at his face but she felt his grip on her hand tighten slightly as he said in the same emotionless voice as always, "Yes…"

Mai nodded her head before she said, "He's still in my dreams. He said they sent him back since he's my dream guide."

She stole a glance at Naru and saw the thoughtful look in his eyes before he asked, "What does this have to do with your mother, Mai? What's wrong? Why are you changing the subject?"

Mai bit her lip as she looked back down at her lap this time instead of her hands before she took a deep breath and said, "Since this case has started…I've seen my mother in my dreams…but its not only that…She's come back…She's like Gene but she'd not my dream guide."

Naru looked at her for a moment before asking, "You were just talking to her…?"

Mai's eyes watered again and she nodded her head as she tried to keep the tears at bay while everyone in the room tried to comfort her. After a few moments Mai got her bearings together and she said,

"Let's just get this over with please. I want to leave this place as soon as I can."

They all nodded in agreement as they got up from around her and she slipped out of bed. She washed her face in the bathroom before they headed towards the base and met with everyone. Mai examined the symbols drawn into the floor with chalk and the candles on certain points of the symbols before Naru said,

"We'll need the lights dimmed a bit and I need everyone to step back some. Especially you, Mai."

Mai looked at him and nodded her head as her gut twisted uneasily. She was suddenly having a very bad feeling about doing this and she just hoped no one was hurt while doing this. John dimmed the light so that the candles illuminated the room with a soft glow that flickered from time to time. She moved away from the symbols a little as Naru and Lin stepped towards it along with Bou, Ayako and John. Mai stood by Masako and Yasuhara as they watched everything begin to unfold. Lin began to chant softly in a different dialect and after a few seconds the candle's flames began to flicker ominously as time stretched out. Mai felt her heart beat faster and faster as a figure began to mold into shape in the middle of the symbols. She tried taking deep breaths but images began to flash through her mind of what it had done to her as it dragged her through the house crying and screaming. It had almost killed her and she was sure it would try to kill her again if it was allowed to. Suddenly, the flames on the candles flared drastically and crimson eyes were seen on the dark form as it looked around the room it was in until it locked onto Mai. Just as it was about to lunge for her John began reading from the bible and Ayako along with Bou began to chant. Naru's eyes narrowed at the thrashing creature infront of him and he hissed out coldly,

"Leave here Aki or else be destroyed completely."

There was an enraged snarl from the demon as it trashed more and more before it suddenly lunged out the symbols, throwing itself at Naru. Knocking him to the ground it raised a clawed hand to attack but Mai's cry stopped it only for it to lunge at her. She was slammed against the wall by it with its clawed hand around her neck. It squeezed more and more as it said coaxingly,

"_**You're mine, Mari. Only mine. Not right, it's not right. My blood only."**_

Mai clawed at its hand, barely noticing as Bou and John chanted faster and more furious as they tried to get rid of the demon. Ayako had stopped to help Naru and Lin while Masako was out cold with Yasuhara trying to revive her. Mai opened her mouth a few times before finally choking out what she wanted to say,

"My name is not…Mari. My name is Mai. I will never be Mari."

She watched as its eyes flashed dangerously and its hand tightened on her neck more but she still choked out,

"I don't care what you say! I'm…Mai! I will…love…who I want…when I want…because I want…You can't control me…It's not wrong. I'm not Mari and I will love him."

Suddenly, the demon cried out angrily and just when Mai thought she was going to die it let her go and staggered back. Mai could hear the sounds of furious wings flapping as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. She didn't notice the glow covering her body and she didn't notice the smoke that seemed to rise off its body as it looked around in horror. Suddenly, it screamed terribly and they all looked to see it fade from sight as it flamed up. The glow around Mai was gone and the flapping sounds Mai had heard had disappeared when the demon did. Slowly the flames from the candle glowed brightly but in a comforting light as small golden lights filled the room. Four of the orbs of lights separated themselves from the rest and approached a tired Mai. The orbs formed four human figures, all of which Mai recognized with a sense of peace and joy. Mari was leaning against her father who had an arm around her shoulder while next to them holding hands were Imani and Yukari. They smiled at Mai and she smiled back as she said,

"All had their own opinions and all had someone they supposedly shouldn't love. You Mari were in love with your father and you Yukari-san…You and Imani-san were in love, am I right?"

Yukari smiled apologetically at Mai as well as Imani while they both nodded and everyone listened as Yukari spoke up. Hesitantly, she said in a soft voice,

"_**Imani and I were in love from the moment she came to work for us. I never did have the guts to tell my sister because I feared what she would do or think. I love my sister dearly and I would never want her to think badly of me. Imani loved Takiha like a grandfather and she didn't want him to think badly of her. We feared that if this house was sold then we would no longer be able to see each other. Imani was the reason I had begun to open up and began to voice my opinion. She changed me in the best way possible. When I died…She was the one Takiha heard crying in my room. She would sneak in there and cry, blaming herself for something that was not her fault."**_

Mai nodded before looking back at Imani and she said, "Then you were killed also…" 

Imani smiled sadly and nodded her head before Mari shrugged her shoulders as she said, _**"It was all a price to pay to be with the one we truly loved. I just wonder how long it's going to take you to fess up, Mai-chan."**_

Mari grinned cheekily at the blushing young women and Mari's father chuckled lightly before he looked back towards the other glowing orbs that were beginning to fade. Turning back towards the girls he said,

"_**We should be going now. We've stayed here long enough and we're no longer prisoners here. None of us are twisted anymore."**_

Mai nodded her head as she looked at them and smiled warmly as she said, "You're right. Have fun and may your love last eternally."

They smiled warmly at her in return before saying in unison, _**"And may yours last for eternity as well Mai Taniyama. We wish you well."**_

Soon they were fading back in to the orbs and disappearing along with rest of the golden glowing orbs. Mai looked back towards the door and saw Takiha along with Yukori, standing there crying silently. Mai cast them a sympathetic look before looking back towards the group and saw that they were all transfixed upon the light show. Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wandering silently if any of them had heard her statement about love.

Mai couldn't help the relief that filled her as she packed the last of the equipment into the van. It had been a day since the incident where they got rid of the demon and freed the spirits in the house, solving Yukori's sister's murder. They had all crashed immediately and Mai was thankful for the dreamless sleep this time around instead of her usual dream filled one. All the business had been taken care of and Yukori as well as Takiha were a little disappointed at the fact they were leaving already. Mai was just a little relieved no one had asked her about what she and the spirits had been talking about and that no one had mentioned the incident in the bedroom about her mother. Mai still was trying to process the fact that her mother would no be visiting her like Gene had been. Though she shouldn't really be surprised considering even before she realized that her mother had been visiting Mai in her dreams. Mai massaged her head just as the gang came out of the truck, well most of the gang. Naru, Lin and Masako had stayed outside with her. She and Lin had been packing while Naru and (mostly) Masako had been talking but Mai didn't really mind. Bou tousled her hair good-naturedly as he passed her and hopped in Ayako's car. Ayako hugged Mai tightly and told the girl to call if she ever needed something, especially if it was medical connected. John had excused himself earlier in the morning saying he had gotten a call from Austria while Yasuhara also had to leave early that morning. He had said something about needing to research something knew and needing to study for something else that he didn't understand. Mai watched for a moment at Ayako and Bou drove off before she turned back to the van and shut the back doors. Naru looked up and nodded his head when he saw all the equipment was packed. With a short, clipped,

"Let's go."

He slipped into the front seat and Lin slipped into the driver's seat hastily. Mai and Masako looked at each other and rolled their eyes before Masako slipped into the back seat. Mai was about to slip in next to her when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she froze not liking the feeling. She looked around until something caught her eyes from the corner and she turned her head to the side. Staring right at her with eerie gold eyes was a raven with blue black feathers. Mai shivered as she suddenly remembered the dream from when she had died and the raven had been there. Then the dreams following about the sound of wings. Mai took a deep breath just as it cawed making her jump before it flew away in a familiar flurry of feathers. Three feathers dropped from it and she picked it up unconsciously before shaking her head and slipping inside the van. She looked back one more time to where it had been before pushing it to the farthest corner of her mind where she wouldn't have to deal with it.

_Only a little longer Mai…_

**~Owari~**

**A/N-** Wow this was actually a pretty long chapter. It was 21 pages long! Not the longest chapter I've written but at least it's a goof amount. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'd like to hear what everyone had to say. Sorry it took so long to get out but its out and it's a good size chapter so it makes up for it, ne? Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter named _Mad Hatter Part 1: Off with her head_

Preview!

Mai's eyes were opened wide in horror as well as her mouth as she tried to scream but nothing came out as she looked at the corpse in horror. Suddenly, someone turned her away from the scene but the image was burned deep into her mind. What made matters worse…Something wanted her to see that. Something led her straight to that corpse in hope that she would find it and feel that same fear and horror she was now feeling. Mai vaguely registered someone talking and she realized that Bou was pressing her against his chest so she wouldn't try to turn and see it. Not that she would want or need to since the image was burned into her mind.

"She was beheaded…The slice was clean…which means this wasn't done by someone's bare hands."

Naru's cool emotionless voice echoed in her head conjuring the image into her mind again. It was like it was taunting her but something else caught Mai's attention. Something that suddenly made her feel very uneasy. Next to the body, soaked in all the victim's blood was a single feather that was unmistakable. It was a raven's feather. Written in blood across the wall just above the feather was a message and it said,

_One that was led_

_Off with her head_

_Mad Hatter strikes_

_Her head is what he likes_

_As a hat I shall wear _

_Her head is only fair_


	6. Mad Hatter: Off With Her Head

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. Neither do I own the Song Still Doll from Vampire Knight

**Authors Note!** Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! Your thoughts and opinions were absolutely encouraging and appreciated. I hope the story will stay to all of your likings. I would like to apologize for how long this has taken to post. I had it done for a while but I've had some internet issues. I forgot to pay my internet bill and it's a little hard for me at the moment money wise so it took me a while to pay the bill. Then it took a few days for the payment to reach the place it needed to go so that also added to everything. I am sincerely sorry for the wait. Now that all of that is out the way I'll let you get to the story.

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Ohayo-Morning

Hime-princess

Okasan-Mother

Oto-san-Father

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 6- Mad Hatter Part 1: Off With Her head

_I could hear my blood rushing in my ears as my heart beat sped up creating a roaring sound in them. I was panicking; there was something here, someone here. I was sitting at the end of a long table that was filled with teacups and teapots. There was a patched up stuffed bunny that was old and had buttons as eyes. When I opened the top of a teapot I screamed in horror at what I saw. Inside the teapot was a dead mouse dressed up in a small dress coat. Something told me to look down and when I did I noticed I was in a powder blue dress. I didn't remember changing into this dress when I went to bed that night, hell I didn't even remember falling to sleep. This scenery was familiar but strange to me for some reason. Suddenly, there was a cruel laugh and hands encircled my throat, squeezing it roughly. Someone from behind me was choking me as they chanted in my ear,_

"_Off with her head, off with her head. The Red Queen has demanded it."_

_I couldn't see who was choking me though as I struggled to turn and see the person I was shaken a bit roughly as though being threatened to not move. I clawed at their hands desperately as I felt my sight begin to fade and my mind begin to shut down, tears rolling from my eyes. I was unable to breath because of the lack of air getting into my lungs as the grip began to tighten around my neck. Suddenly, a sharp shrill noise pierced the scene._

Mai jolted up straight in her bed as she gasped for breath. Tears streamed down her face as her body trembled with the fear that still coursed through her. She raised her hand to her throat and winced as it throbbed painfully. She was about to get up to look at it when a shrill noise from next to her made Mai start. She looked at her night table and saw the screen lit up with the phone moving around slightly at the vibrations so she grabbed the cell phone. It was the phone Naru had insisted on buying her since she was always getting into trouble. He got it right after their last case with the demon that almost killed her. He had insisted that she was to use it no mater how sever the danger was. Mai shook herself from her thoughts when the phone rang shrilling again and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Naru's name flashing on the screen. Yawning, Mai flipped the phone open and said not bothering with formalities,

"What is it, Naru?"

She glanced at the clock by her bed and frowned when the red flashing lights showed 1:30 am. "Get dressed, Mai. Pack a suitcase also, we have a case."

Mai opened her mouth to protest but the tell tale click told her Naru hung up on her without another word. He had probably known she was going to try and protest so instead of humoring her he had hung up quickly. Mai glared at the phone for a moment before she sighed heavily, wincing when her throat throbbed even more painfully. She had been trying to ignore the pain when she had been speaking on the phone with Naru. Shaking her head Mai slipped off her bed and grabbed whatever clothing was near her. She hadn't heard anything about Naru taking a case yesterday so Mai could only guess he had taken it only moments before calling her. She always found it extremely annoying when he decided to do things like that because he never found it necessary to fill her in on anything until they were at the place. On top of that he always found it necessary to argue with her about every little thing that she found he could of done differently, such as taking a case without telling her she'd have to wake up practically in the middle of the night. It drove her mad when he did that though as she finished getting dressed she found this time was a time she was glad his call had woken her. She still remembered Lin's words about if she died in a dream she died in real life and Mai was pretty sure that, that dream was one of _those_ dreams. As she began to prepare her suitcase and some food for her the dream began to fade from her mind. She hummed a tune softly as she waited for them to pick her up as she got ready and just when she was going to sit down after finishing some cereal off her cell went off. Picking it up Naru's voice came over it as he said,

"If you're ready come downstairs, if not…Do hurry up. You are wasting time."

Without another word he once again hung up the phone to leave her glaring at it. Mai closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she growled out,

"Why the _hell_ do I love him again?"

Shaking her head she sighed and grabbed her suitcase before locking up her home and exiting it. When she got near the van she noticed to figures standing by it and she recognized them easily. She glared heatedly at Naru while Lin took her bags from her and she was able to cross her arms over her chest as she glared at him. He arched an eyebrow at her in moderate disinterest and she felt herself seethe as she opened her mouth to tell him off but he beat her to speaking when he said,

"Well it seems you actually made it on time, Mai. Well done, its about time."

Without letting another word cross he turned around and slipped into the van leaving Mai there to stand for a moment. Closing her eyes Mai felt her temper boil as she yelled,

"Naru y-you-you! Narcissistic Workaholic!"

She got into the van behind him and slammed the door shut never noticing the slight quirk of his lips upward before they took off. Beside her sat John and Ayako, both of whom had begun to wake after she slammed the door shut in her anger. She looked at both of them sheepishly and said quietly,

"Ooops. Sorry Ayako, John."

John gave her a tired smile before Ayako hugged her tightly and said, "Its okay, Mai-chan. With that narcissistic jerk I would be surprised if you didn't get mad."

Mai giggled as Naru glared at Ayako through the rearview mirror and the older woman merely smirked smugly at him. He chose to lessen his glare to a bored stare and arch an eyebrow at her which seemed enough to irritate the woman as she began glaring at him while he maintained a smug smirk. Mai couldn't help but shake her head at how the exchange had totally flipped in a matter of seconds. She yawned tiredly and caught the concerned glance Ayako shot towards her but she merely smiled reassuringly before she asked,

"Where are the others? Or are we the only ones?"

Naru sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose but instead of him answering John said,

"Takigawa-san is driving over to the home on his own since he lives a ways away. However, Osamu-kun has some important matters to attend to so he will be helping us from afar and Hara-san is busy with a case that was scheduled for her. Neither can make it for this case."

Mai took in all John said before sighing and nodding her head. She always felt so incomplete when the whole group wasn't there but she was used to the hectic schedule they all had. Sometimes John couldn't make it, other times Bou or Ayako but the only constants that were there were she, Naru and Lin. That was one constant Mai found she always depended upon, she realized she would not know what to do if that constant was taken away from her. She pushed those thoughts from her head as she began to feel herself doze off little by little. Yawning, she was startled slightly when Ayako laid a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Get some rest, Mai-chan. It will be a while before we get to where we're going."

It was then that Mai realized she had no idea where they were going but she was already falling asleep. As her eyes closed she tried to form the question with her lips but it was like her body wasn't cooperating with her and wanted to do its own thing. Slowly her eyes closed and her mind stilled before she once again slipped into the darkness of her dreams.

_I was there again…That strange, terrifying place…_

_I wanted out…I __**needed**__ out…_

_Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to RUN…_

_Screaming at me to __**do**__ SOMETHING…_

_But I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't even scream…_

_Just when I began to think I was alone I heard that same voice, but this times it was different. This time it wasn't harsh or loud…_

_It was soft…Low…crazed…_

_But I heard every word as the person said, _

"_On the other side of the looking glass there lies a different world. A world filled with White and Red Queens and Twiddle-Dee's as well as Twiddle-Dum's. There in that world there is always a tea party where the three beings always have fun. The mouse in the tea pot always seems drunk, the scruffy old rabbit always drinking from a different teacup but lets not forget the most important of all. The magnificently deranged Hatter, Mad Hatter in fact."_

_Suddenly I could remember it, the story with all clarity. It was of a girl in blue called Alice falling down a hole in a tree while she was following a white rabbit. There was a red queen that insisted on cutting peoples heads off who disobeyed or displeased with her. There were also various other characters in the story including the Mad Hatter, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum, Cheshire Cat, the caterpillar and so many more. I remember vaguely my mother reading it to me as a child and father was right beside me in bed. The memory was faint but I __**could**__ remember it and it was a surprise. It was then that I realized the voice was no longer speaking and the fear began to spike up. It was when I was about to turn that I found out where the person was. Cold, cold breath was trailing over my neck and it was coming in almost deep breaths as though they wanted me to feel it. I felt my body begin to tremble with fear just as the person whispered in my ear,_

"_No, no, no. There's no running from the mad Mad Hatter."_

Mai's eyes snapped open before she had to shut them again against the onslaught of light coming in through the van's windows. She opened them again when she felt herself prepared to face the coming light and stretched careful not to bump into the bodies beside her. Ayako and John where still asleep and when Mai looked she saw so was Naru. Stifling, a giggle Mai winced when her throat throbbed again but she pushed it to the back of her mind paying no heed to it. Looking around out the window she saw a familiar car trailing behind them and instantly knew that Bou had caught up to them. Looking back towards the front Mai locked eyes with Lin in the rear view mirror and she smiled warmly at him. She saw the slight nod of his head and was satisfied at his 'Good Morning' knowing she wouldn't get and politeness from her boss when he woke up. She sighed lightly before looking back out the window and examining it. They were moving through a small city, it was dawn so people were still asleep if not just waking up. However, Mai noticed that they were moving a little ways away from the city and this puzzled her. She started slightly when a soft, sleep laced voice said,

"Where we're going is a little farther from the city. It's at its boundaries."

Mai locked eyes with Naru's and found her breath catching at the sight she beheld. Even crumpled and half-asleep Naru still managed to look sexy to Mai as she looked over him. His dark hair was slightly mussed and his eyes were glossy with sleep while his pale pink full lips jutted slightly in sleepiness. His jacket was off and his shirt was unbuttoned a little, his sleeves rolled over his elbows and all his clothes somewhat rumpled from being in the car for so long. Even his voice was sexy, the sleep lacing it made it deep and husky almost baritone but not quite that deep. Mai swallowed thickly before she said softly,

"Where are we going exactly?"

Naru met her eyes from the rearview mirror before he said, "Osaka mental facility."

Mai felt her heart speed up and her ears begin to ring as those words registered in her head while her face paled slightly. She wasn't sure why but something about those words just made her body scream to turn around and run. Suddenly, she got a flash from the dream she had just had but before she could grasp it, it was gone. Naru seemed to have noticed this because he said her name questioningly in a soft voice,

"Mai? What is it?"

Mai took a deep breath and shook her head as she said weakly, "It's nothing…maybe just my nerves but I guess…I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about this."

Naru seemed to consider her words, he knew how keen Mai's instincts were, and they were after all psychic instincts. Though he was sure Mai didn't even realize that and he didn't want to freak her out by telling her that either. It had been enough when she found out about the advancement her astral projection had taken so he would take this one step at a time when it came to Mai. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Naru nodded his head slightly and said,

"We'll becareful. Make sure to keep your phone on you at all times, Mai…And call me if anything suspicious or dangerous happened…Got it?"

Mai opened her mouth to protest but the glare he sent her way reminded her off the way he had acted when she was being released out of the hospital in the last case. Sighing, Mai nodded her head and said,

"I got it, Naru. Crystal clear I got it."

Naru nodded his head, somewhat satisfied by her words before Ayako and John began to wake just as Naru's phone rang. He frowned when he looked down at it and saw the number before picking it up with some reluctance. A definite male voice spoke over the phone and Naru's face twisted into an annoyed scowl before he growled out,

"Takigawa-san, if you do not stop grumbling into my ears we will not stop at all. Now if you would please. Shut Up."

There was silence on the other end and Naru hit the end button before glancing back at Mai, Ayako and John who were all staring at him slightly amused. He glared at the three before reluctantly saying to Lin,

"Stop somewhere we can get breakfast…I would rather not continue to hear Takigawa-san's mouth for the rest of this trip."

Mai caught the twitch of Lin's lips upward before he nodded his head slightly and began to glance at the buildings they passed. Lin knew that no matter how much Naru tried to act as though he didn't care about the group or that they weren't anywhere near friends. It was the exact opposite, he cared about the group enough to risk his life for them and they were the closest things to friends the young man had. Noticing a breakfast diner Lin slowed down before turning into it just as Naru said,

"I suppose this will be necessary since I will be able to fill everyone in on the case. Less time to waste when we get to the facility."

Mai suddenly had the distinct feeling to hit Naru over the head as he looked pointedly at her while he said that but she kept her mouth shut as she glared at him heatedly. As Lin parked Mai jumped up the van much to Naru and Ayako's annoyance. Naru glared at her and Ayako cried out,

"Mai! What are you thinking jumping out of a moving vehicle? You could have gotten hurt!"

Mai sighed and said calmly, "The van was hardly moving at all. Besides even though it was moving Lin was only going at least 5mph. It wasn't that fast at all."

Ayako fixed her with a stern look but before she could say anything Mai was gathered up into a huge backbreaking hug as a deep voice cried out,

"Ohayo, Mai-Hime! How was your rest?"

Mai opened her mouth to say something but Bou's tight hug kept her unable to say anything. A sound 'thwap' followed by a loud cry as Mai was let go let her know Ayako had turned her attention to him and had hit him. Placing her hand on her hips Ayako glared at the monk as he held his head and glared at her before he cried out indignantly, "What was that for?"

"For being a hentai, hentai!"

As they began to bicker Mai sighed and said underneath her breath, "I wonder when they're just going to tell each other how they feel. They might as well get it over with already."

John chuckled next to her and she grinned but the two bickering adults had heard her and turned red as they whirled around towards Mai. "Mai!"

Putting her hand over her mouth she laughed and said, "Oops!"

Laughing she scurried away into the diner with John tagging behind her as the two adults tried to catch them with Lin and Naru shaking their heads as they followed. When the two entered the diner they found Ayako lecturing John as Bou gave Mai a noogy while she laughed. Naru's eyebrow twitched as he watched before sighed and snapping his black book shut, getting their attention immediately. They all looked at him as he arched and eyebrow before he said,

"You are attracting attention. We are at a public dining area."

The group blushed as they realized that they were infact causing a scene as they noticed all the eyes on them. Clearing his throat Bou straightened and let go of Mai as she straightened her clothes. Ayako folded her arms over her chest as she looked away from the group trying to fight down her blush while John looked at the ground somewhat shyly. Naru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes while Lin coughed hiding a chuckle at the whole group before a woman approached them. Smiling warmly at them she said,

"Will you be staying or taking out?"

Naru looked at her and said simply, "We'll be staying. Party of six."

The woman smiled and nodded her head before picking up six menus then motioning them to follow after her. She led them to a long table and set the menus down before saying,

"You're waiter will be Hana. If you need anything please let her know and she shall be with you in a few. Have a good day."

Turning she moved back towards the front door as a couple walked in and the group sat in their seats. Bou next to Ayako, John next to Ayako, Mai across from Bou, Lin next to her and Naru across from John next to Lin. The table was filled with Ayako and Bou's soft bickering and John's voice trying to get them to settle down as they all picked what they wanted. Mai's head snapped up when she heard a familiar line,

"Alice in Wonderland, Okasan!"

Mai got up from her seat, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from her friends, and looked for the small feminine voice that uttered that sentence. Images started flashes to the forefront of her mind as she remembered snippets of her dreams.

"I want to see Alice, Okasan!"

Her head snapped to the left towards the sound, now she was ignoring their calls of her name as she spotted a small girl. She had familiar brown hair and the woman infront of her looked oddly familiar also. Someone was calling to her, demanding her attention but as she took a step towards the two figures the voice seemed to fade and all she could hear were these two people.

"But sweetheart you've only heard the story once and it wasn't even the whole story. Besides the people acting this aren't people that should be talked to."

"But Okasan, I love Alice. It's my favorite. It reminds me of the music box you gave me and the song it plays. It matches almost perfectly."

"Do you really want to see this play?"

"Hai! Absolutely Okasan!"

"Alright but we'll have to tell Oto-san, Okay Mai-chan?"

Suddenly, it felt like ice cold water was dumped on Mai as the little girl turned around and Mai met the smaller version of herself. She couldn't have been more than six but that was impossible. Her father had died when she was younger than that. Mai went rigid as once again every nerve in her body told her to run and the last thing she was conscious of was someone calling her name and a flutter of wings before her world went black.

_There was a melody playing and it was somewhat haunting. It wasn't the same as the nursery rhyme. It was different, an actual song. Someone was singing it in the background but I realized I was singing it also. The words left my mouth with an easy flow as though I didn't have to think about it, as though I already knew it._

_Hi miss Alice_

_What kind of dreams_

_Do you see_

_With your eyes of glass?_

_Do they fascinate you?_

_I opened my mouth to sing the next few verses but it felt like something slammed against my body and I was once again being choked. Something was over my eyes, it wouldn't let me see who was there but I could feel their body over me. I don't know when but I suppose when they slammed into me we fell to the floor. I could feel the body and I knew it was male he was at least middle aged if not older by the sound of his voice and his height. I tried categorizing and memorizing everything I could about the person as they choked me. They continuously muttered under their breath,_

"_Shouldn't have come Alice. Shouldn't have come. Red Queen wants little Alice gone. Red Queen needs Alice gone. Off with her head, off with her head she says."_

_My already throbbing throat erupted into pain as he squeezed tighter and my earlier thoughts of memorizing were forgotten while I clawed at his hands. I wanted him off, for Kami's sake I __**needed**__ him off. I was going to die, I was terrified and I was going to die. As my struggles began to lessen I suddenly felt a very warm light and a hand touched my forehead as my eyes closed before my world once again was enveloped by darkness._

"What's with the bruises around her neck? What's happening?"

"Was it wise to take this case, Naru? Did you see the way she acted in the diner? It was like she was seeing something that wasn't there? Are her powers advancing again?"

"She's started breathing again, whatever was happening in that dream stopped thank heavens. I was terrified for a good few minutes. We should all relax and wait till she wakes."

"I agree with Brown-san. I think he's the only one to say anything sensible."

The conversation continued to assault Mai's brain as she tried to drag herself to consciousness while listening. She could tell the last person had been Naru and he hadn't sounded all too happy. She had learned to tell the slight changes in her boss's voice and what they meant. His voice was just a level colder and she knew that meant he was not a happy camper. Opening her mouth to take a gasp of breath Mai whimpered when a wave of pain emitted from the throat. It was only when she curled up to try to escape the pain that she realized she was on a bed. Opening her eyes she saw she was surrounded by the group, blinking a few times she tried opening her mouth again but a wave of pain came again and she shut it quickly. Ayako rushed off with a worried face before John and Takigawa began to help Mai sit up. Mai couldn't believe how weak she felt as she laid against the headboard of the bed looking down at her lap. She winced as her throat began to throb before she looked up when Naru said her name.

"Mai…Do me a favor and don't talk for the time being."

Mai gave him a puzzled look before Ayako came back with some water, a pen and a pad of paper. Mai took the water gratefully and drank it though it helped the pain a little the fact she had to swallow made her hand reach for her throat. The moment her fingers brushed against her throat she flinched and cool hands pulled her hand away from her throat. Mai looked up and saw Lin looking down at her, he had her hand in his deciding it was best to hold it incase she tried to reach for her throat again. She saw the glimmer of concern in his eyes as he tried to hide it but she had noticed it again. Mai's nose flared as she sighed heavily again, remembering everything that happened before taking the pad and pen from Ayako. She quickly jotted something down before she showed it to Naru and the group.

Did I almost die again?

Everyone looked slightly grim but they shook their heads as Naru said, "It was close but no…But you were gasping from breath and struggling…Were you being choked in the dream?"

Images flashed through Mai's mind and she had to close her eyes against them before she began to jot down again. Looking at what she wrote she slowly lifted it till they could read it,

Yes…This isn't the first time I've had that dream where I've been choked…I had it again right before you called me.

Naru frowned and Takigawa murmured, "That explains the bruises then." And Naru nodded his head absentmindedly as his eyes darkened and Mai knew he was thinking about something. Mai frowned however and began to write on the pad again.

What do you mean bruises?

Takigawa and Naru glanced at each other but it was Ayako that answered the question as she said slowly, "There were bruises around your neck. They were in the shape of a hand and they've gotten a little bigger. You want be able to talk for a while. I'm afraid your windpipe is bruised so its going to hurt to talk or breath for a little while. It's better if you don't cause to much strain so for a little don't talk. I'll let you know when its best, ok?"

Mai made an 'ok' sign before Naru asked, "Why didn't you tell me about your dreams? That you dreamed about all of this before the case even started?"

Mai gave him an annoyed look before she wrote down,

You called me in the middle of the night! I was half asleep so it slipped my mind and then the dream I had in the van I couldn't remember.

Naru frowned and asked, "You had a dream in the van?"

Mai's eyes dulled slightly as she nodded her head and her eyes went to her hands that were now folded in her lap. The group glanced at each other at the change in her demeanor before Naru took Lin's place and took Mai's hand but she didn't look up at him. He was quiet for a moment before he asked,

"What is it Mai? What happened?"

For a moment Mai was about to open her mouth to talk but his light squeeze of her hand reminded her not to and she began to write. She closed her eyes for a moment before sliding the pad towards him so he could read it.

The dream in the van I wasn't being choked. There was someone there in the dream and he was saying something. He called himself the Mad Hatter and it wasn't till then I realized why the dream was so familiar to me. The set-up, the names, everything. It was from the story 'Alice In Wonderland' from the 'Looking Glass storyline'.

She glanced at Naru and noticed a flare of recognition when he read the name of the story and Mai was surprised at that. She frowned and was about to ask about that when he handed the pad back and asked,

"What happened in the diner?"

Mai's eyes dulled again and she took the pad back as she began to write again. She bit the bottom of her lip gently as she kept the turmoil she felt at bay while she wrote.

It was a memory from when I was younger or at least I think it was. I was there, at that diner before but I must have gotten it mixed up or something.

John's voice was gentle as he realized the significance of what Mai was talking about. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked, "Why do you say that, Mai?"

She looked up at him with big wide eyes that sparkled with unshed tears before she wrote on the pad again.

The memory was of me and my mother when I was six years old and in the memory I'm saying I want to see Alice from Alice in Wonderland. My mother finally gives in but says I would have to ask my father too but

Naru noticed Mai's hesitance and frowned at it, he knew both of Mai's parents died when she was young, her father first then her mother. The only reason he knew that was because she had told them once at the Labyrinth case. He had tried to find out a little about her parents after that and her living arrangements but for some reason it was extremely difficult. Either something distracted him from what he was finding, something happened that prevented it or he came up at a dead end. Mai was an enigma to him and that greatly disturbed him, especially since Lin was the only one who knew where the girl lived and she refused to tell anyone else. Without thinking he tightened his hold on her hand and she took a shuddering breath at the unspoken comfort transferred from that movement before she continued writing.

But that should be impossible since my father died in a car accident when I was five. Maybe it was my feelings or memories getting jumbled together but I don't know. I feel like I've been in that diner before and I actually did have that conversation and I _did_ have my father around at that time.

The room was quiet as they took in everything she had written before she looked up around the room and got a confused look on her face. Looking at everyone she jotted something down before she showed it to them.

Where are we?

Bou tousled her hair before Ayako said, "After you collapsed we got you into the van and rushed you to the facility. When you got here all of a sudden you started gasping for air and flaying around like you were fighting someone. The aids helped us get you into one of the rooms they prepared for us. Me and John stayed with you while Naru, Lin and Bou unpacked and set everything up."

Mai frowned and gave them a guilty look before she wrote down, Sorry I didn't help.

Ayako put her hands on her hips as she gave Mai a stern look when she said, "None of that, Mai. You shouldn't be sorry when you were being choked nearly to death."

Suddenly, something clicked in Mai's brain as she remembered her latest dream with the man calling himself Mad Hatter. She quickly began to write what she wanted to say down on the pad before showing Naru.

It was a man! The person in my dreams, the one choking me is a man. He's at least middle aged and he's somewhat tall. Almost Bou's height if not an inch or two taller. He called himself the Mad Hatter and he was referring to someone as the Red Queen. He called me Alice. He said I shouldn't have come. That the Red Queen wanted my head.

Bou smacked his forehead and groaned as John sighed slightly and said a slight prayer before Ayako said, "That's it. That makes this easy doesn't it Naru. She can't stay. Another spirit is after her death so she cant stay."

Naru frowned as he read what she wrote over before he looked up at Ayako and said, "Don't you think she'd be safer here with us watching her? After all this entity reached out to her in her own home"

Ayako paled and Mai could see the confliction in her eyes before she sighed and nodded her head as she said, "You're right but…But I just want her safe."

Mai smiled apologetically at her and laid and comforting hand on hers before she wrote, I'll becareful, I promise.

Mai grinned widely then and held up the hand that was in Naru's hand and wrote down, Beside I'll be with Naru the narcissist the whole time.

Naru glared at Mai and snatched his hand back but she swore she caught a bit of pink dusting his cheeks before it was gone. Ayako and Bou exchanged knowing grins while John and Lin just looked on amused at them all. The moment was broken when a soft knock on the door brought their attention to it and all eyes were on it while it opened. An elderly woman stepped into the room and smiled kindly at them all but Mai was caught by the woman's deep saphire eyes. There was something oddly familiar about the woman to Mai but she couldn't put her finger on it but the thought was pushed aside when the elderly woman's voice asked,

"Is the young woman doing well now?"

Mai caught the calculating look Naru gave the woman before he said standing up straight, "Yes she is doing quite well now. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

The elderly woman laughed kindly and said, "That is so satisfying to hear that the young miss is doing well. My name is Bara Tomoe and I am one of three caretakers of this facility. The other two are Sakichi Kirara and Higurashi Honoka. Kirara-san is away at the moment, she had to visit another facility for a meeting with other head caretakers of facilities. Honoka-san and I are the only two here at the moment."

Mai frowned at the name Honoka as there was something oddly familiar about that name just as there was something oddly familiar about the woman infront of them. However, she once again pushed the thoughts out of her mind as everyone began to introduce themselves. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but Bou slapped his hand over her mouth and Ayako gave her a stern look as Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he introduced her to the woman. The woman seemed to have found this highly amusing as she gazed intently at Mai before she said,

"I am guessing the little miss is unable to speak? Why is that?"

Everyone one in the room stiffened slightly and Mai pushed the pad that she wrote on under the covers while she used her other hand to pull up the collar of her shirt to hide the bruises, suddenly she was feeling uneasy under the woman's gaze. Naru stepped infront of her bed and in the woman's eyesight as he said,

"It seems that something she ate harmed her throat so she is unable to speak without irritating the wound. Our doctor says its best if for a little while she doesn't speak."

The woman hummed in acknowledgement before she asked, "Is there anything I could help you with for the time being?"

Naru nodded before he said, "Actually yes. If you are able we'd like to talk to all those who were attacked and to Higurashi-san."

The elderly woman nodded her head before she turned and walked out the room without a sound. Everyone in the room seemed to relax instantly and Bou said, "Now is it me or was that woman seriously suspicious?"

John nodded his head and said softly, "I am afraid I agree with Takigawa-san. There was something about that woman that just didn't sit right with me."

Naru frowned as he listened to them and to everyone's, except Naru and Mai's, surprise Lin said, "Do you remember what she said about Mai's condition? She said 'Satisfying' that is not something you usually say."

Naru nodded his head as he began to submerge himself into thought before Mai took out the pad and pen so she could write.

What is the case about?

Naru glanced at her but it was John that let her in because Naru again submerged himself into thought much to her annoyance. "For the past month there have been some unnerving activities in the facility. It was Sakichi-san that called us to ask for our help but it is a bit strange she did not tell us she would have to be leaving."

Naru grunted softly in agreement before he continued on for John and said, "Sakichi-san said that at first it was nothing but the patients saying they saw someone walking the halls but as the reports got more frequent more began to happen. Patients would begin to snap easily and they'd go into a craze and later the aids would find strange bruises or cuts on them. As that happened more often suddenly aids began to get attacked by what they said was a small girl in a pale blue powder dress. They said in her hand she carried a small beat up bunny that wore a vest and she had long blonde hair."

Mai's mind flashed back to the picture book her mother had showed her about Alice and realized the description matched perfectly. Mai shook her head and wrote frantically,

That matches the description of Alice perfectly!

Naru nodded his head before he said, "That's not all…They found two aids that had gone missing…Both were dead."

Mai swallowed thickly before Naru went into boss mode and began spouting orders at everyone. "Takigawa-san, go to the left wing and gather what you can about the girl entity. Matsuzaki-san, ask around about a tall male figure and see if anyone has ever seen him. Brown-san, begin blessing the points of interest please."

They nodded their heads and left before Mai took the chance to look around. She noticed all the computers and monitors and had a bad feeling about that before she wrote slowly on the pad,

Why is all of this in my room?

Naru arched an eyebrow before smirking as he said, "This is the base and you are going to be with me the _whole_ time, aren't you?"

Mai blushed deeply before she glared at him as he walked away with his usual smirk on his face and once again Mai just wanted to knock him over the head. The only thing that stopped her from yelling out about him being a slave driving jerk was her throat that still throbbed from time to time to remind her of the pain she would be in if she even tried to speak. She sighed heavily through her nose causing it to flare as she watched Naru and Lin by the monitors and without realizing it she began to doze off. When her eyes snapped open again Mai looked around frantically noticing she was alone. Her face crumpled into a mask of confusion as she took in the room, she felt as though she had closed her eyes for only a few seconds but the empty room told other wise. Looking next to her she grabbed her phone and was surprised at the time. It was already almost night and she couldn't believe how long she had slept. She noticed someone had called and opened the phone to see it was Naru and he had left message. A small smile touched her lips before she played the message and Naru's familiar voice flowed into her awaiting ear.

"Mai, me and Lin had to check up on something Brown-san had asked us to look at. We shouldn't be gone for too long but I don't want you getting out the bed in your condition. Stay there and rest, we'll be back. Whatever you do don't leave that room Mai. _Do not leave that room._"

Mai rolled her eyes fondly as the message ended but she couldn't help letting the small smile on her face get a little bigger at Naru's words. His words sounded almost as though he cared and was worried about her condition but all those thoughts flew out her mind when the door to her room cracked open. Mai instantly noticed the change in temperature as she stared at the door in anticipation and just a little fear. Her breathing grew shallow before there was a soft laugh and the sound of running feet. Without thinking Mai jumped out of bed and ran out the room, surprised when she was in a long white hallway. She looked down both hallways alittle unnerved by all the white when there was the sound of flapping wings and she looked in time to see a flash of blue around the corner. Mai ran after the flash of blue and the sound of wings following it, her breath coming out painfully from her mouth but she pushed the pain down. When Mai turned another corner thinking she would finally catch who she was chasing, she immediately regretted it.

Mai's eyes were opened wide in horror as well as her mouth as she tried to scream but nothing came out as she looked at the corpse in horror. Suddenly, someone turned her away from the scene but the image was burned deep into her mind. What made matters worse…Something wanted her to see that. Something led her straight to that corpse in hope that she would find it and feel that same fear and horror she was now feeling. Mai vaguely registered someone talking and she realized that Bou was pressing her against his chest so she wouldn't try to turn and see it. Not that she would want or need to since the image was burned into her mind.

"She was beheaded…The slice was clean…which means this wasn't done by someone's bare hands."

Naru's cool emotionless voice echoed in her head conjuring the image into her mind again. It was like it was taunting her but something else caught Mai's attention. Something that suddenly made her feel very uneasy. Next to the body, soaked in the entire victim's blood was a single feather that was unmistakable. It was a raven's feather. Written in blood across the wall just above the feather was a message and it said,

_One that was led_

_Off with her head_

_Mad Hatter strikes_

_Her head is what he likes_

_As a hat I shall wear _

_Her head is only fair_

Mai trembled not caring how the group had found her or why she hadn't heard them coming up behind her. She was led back to the room by someone but she could see nothing but the feather in the middle of that blood and the bloody message. Flashes of blue and snippets of wings flapping crossed her mind as well just as she was led back into the room just as she collapsed into someone's arms. She clutched the person's shirt like it was a life line before she moved her mouth soundlessly. She could faintly hear Ayako's voice as she said,

"She's in shock, move her back towards the bed. We have to calm her down."

Mai felt herself being lifted bridal style but she kept mouthing the words that flooded into her mind at that moment. The words that had been haunting her dreams everyday since that first case when her powers advanced, that haunting rhyme. Closing her eyes as she felt the bed under her she didn't let go of the person's shirt and they were forced to sit on the bed and practically have her in their lap. Mai vaguely realized it was a male and the person was wearing a soft cologne that smelled of spice but underneath that the person smelled of rain and vanilla. Mai blinked owlishly as she began to register everything around her and what everyone was saying. Bou and Ayako were murmuring comforting words while John prayed softly, Naru who sounded strangely close was whispering soft commands for her to snap out of it and Lin was calling to her softly. Mai trembled lightly as her eyes closed for a moment before opening and looking up at the person who she had a hold of. She was startled to see icy blue eyes and a name instantly registered in Mai's mind to label the smell. _Naru_. Mai blushed furiously and quickly let go of him before her mind then registered the look in his eyes, it had been concern. However, when Mai looked back to see his eyes hand changed to a dark blue almost black color and Mai knew he was angry. She winced slightly at his angry look as he said in a deathly calm voice,

"What did you think you were doing? Didn't I say not to leave this room? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because I can see that the phone is moved from where I put it."

Mai bit her lip before she looked down at her hands and made a helpless gesture. A pad and pen where given to her and she gave a grateful look to Bou who just shook his head in exasperation. She could tell that Naru, Bou and Ayako were upset that she had left the room unprotected while John and Lin were just relieved she was alright. Mai quickly wrote down what had happened before showing it to them.

I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I really was going to stay in bed and not move but suddenly my door opened and I could hear giggling. When I heard running feet its like I had to run after the sound. It was leading me over to that corpse and I think it's the girl in the powder blue dress.

Naru frowned before he sighed heavily and Mai could see all the anger rushing out of him. Mai knew she was forgiven in that instance but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for worrying him, for worrying all of them. It was then she realized their close proximity and she blushed deeply again as she tried to pull away discreetly. He glanced at her and he was suddenly moving off the bed and away from her but Mai could have sworn she saw pink cross his cheeks again before he looked away from her. She watched him for a moment before Lin said,

"Naru? We're working with more than one spirit here."

Suddenly, Naru was all business and his eyes was sharp as he nodded his head while he said,

"That is correct. We'll have to be a lot more careful, especially you Mai. I want you to be careful when you dream and try to avoid anything that could…"

Naru trailed off but Mai understood what he meant completely as she nodded her head in agreement with a small smile. She had a feeling this case was going to be nothing like any of the other cases and that was what was worrying her.

**~Owari~**

**A/N-** I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! I'm putting twists to this and I'm kind of changing some things for Mai. You'll see where all this is leading to by the end of this story but I hope you all will like it. I apologize for how long its taken me to get this posted but because of the issue I mentioned above I couldn't get it out. It was awesome to hear from all of you and read your reviews. I hope you all keep enjoying the story. Next chapter is _Mad Hatter Part 2: Welcome to the tea party_


	7. Mad Hatter: Welcome to the tea party

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. Neither do I own the Song Still Doll from Vampire Knight

**Authors Note!** Sorry to say but I still have no internet what so ever and its absolutely frustrating to find a good one. I am sincerely sorry for how long its taken to get this out to all of you but on top of having no internet and looking for a proper company I've been trying to find a job. TT-TT It's a serious pain to find one! Just so all of you know all through out my story I'm going to _try _and avoid calling people in the facility "crazy", "mentally ill" or anything else that could be considered insulting when I'm writing in third person since I don't like being rude or mean. On top of that I truly do believe that people who are "unstable" are simply misunderstood. Anyways i don't know when the next chapters will get to you but I will try to get them out as soon as I can. Thank you all sooo much for everything, especially the reviews. I hope you all will enjoy the up and coming chapters of this story as well as this chapter. So without further ado I'll let you get on to the second part of the Mad Hatter Arc.

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 7- Mad Hatter Part 2: Welcome to the tea party

Mai woke slowly from what she soon realized, thankfully, was a dreamless sleep. One of the few dreamless ones she'd had lately since Yukori's case. Her head lolled to the side as sleep still held her and she gave a sleepy smile to the Chinese man who slept next to her bed. Getting up slowly she sat up in bed and looked towards where a dim glow was filling up the dark room. The monitors were on and rolling but Mai's attention was on the person who sat, more like slouched, infront of them. Naru's back was to her and he was somewhat slouched in his seat but Mai could tell even from where she sat that he was asleep. Slowly, Mai got off the bed without making a sound and made her way over to Naru and the monitors. What she saw made her breath catch slightly in awe for Naru was anything but what she had imagined he looked like when he slept. Mai had thought he would scowl or frown in his sleep but that wasn't true at all. His face was angelic and serene as he slept, dead to the world around him. Without thinking Mai picked up his fallen jacket and put it back over him before moving a lock of hair out his face lovingly. She looked at him a moment, fondly, before something in one of the monitors caught her attention. She looked into it and what she saw made her freeze in terror. As her mind registered what she was thinking her mouth acted on its own accord as she said quietly, hardly a whisper,

"Naru…"

A moment later fingers entwined with her own and she could feel him standing beside her as he said with his usual calm demeanor, "Lin wake up and get the others."

Mai heard Lin's footsteps but she couldn't look away from the sight on the screen, hardly even registering Naru's hands in her own making this a huge out of character gesture from him. All that kept her from screaming in terror though was Naru's firm words as he said,

"Breath, Mai. Deep breaths. Use that brain of yours, if you have one. Come on, Mai. Snap out of it. Baka, shouldn't you be used to this stuff? I told you to stay in bed, usuratonkachi."

Mai smiled gratefully at John as he handed her some tea. She watched as the vapors rose from it, waiting for it to cool off some. On either side of her sat Bou and Ayako while Naru sat across from her. Lin was at the monitors while John left the room to check out area where Mai and Naru had caught the scene on camera. When Mai had looked at the monitor she'd seen more than she had expected to. The girl that was there in the monitor screen matched the description of Alice from Alice in Wonderland except one thing. This Alice had been covered in blood, stained in it, and she had been looking in the camera smiling. Behind her was a message, a message that said,

'_Welcome back, Mai-chan'_

Mai didn't understand how this could be if she didn't ever remember coming but everytime she thought that, the scene from the diner would playback in her head. However, it wasn't just that since she would also get the sense of recognition she had felt with the older woman. It unnerved Mai to a point where she didn't want to be at the facility at all. She wanted to tuck tail and just go home and Mai never liked leaving a job finished. Her musings were cut shot when Naru's firm voice addressed her,

"Mai, are you sure you've never been here before?"

Mai hesitated as she looked at Naru helplessly and shrugged her shoulders in an obvious meaning of, 'I don't know'. Naru sighed heavily before he nodded his head in understanding and switched his attention to the rest of the team.

"Ayako, John. I want both of you to start checking out the patients and seeing if anything is out of the ordinary with them or the area."

Naru looked at Mai and for a second she thought she saw him hesitate when his gaze switched to her. However, without missing a beat he asked her,

"How are you?"

Mai was a little surprised by his inquiry but she said after a moment, "Better."

She winced slightly as her throat throbbed; her voice was low and barely above a whisper but loud enough so that they could all hear her clearly. He nodded at her answer and said,

"Good. You and Takigawa-san will be checking out the cameras and tape recorders."

Mai glared at his back, not really surprised at his words. It was typical that he wasn't really worried about her well being but her ability to work. Exhaling heavily through her nose she got up from her seat and placed her now cold tea on the table there before following Bou out with a clipboard and pen. Mai was surprised that unlike yesterday the white halls were filled with people both young and old and all of them had something in common. They all had sometime of instability that made it necessary for them to have to stay here in this facility. Mai stayed close to Bou as they walked down the hall and she looked at the patients passing them by in the hall. Amazed at the fact some of them looked completely ordinary. When they came upon the first camera they were in a huge room that had a wooden fireplace and various seating arrangements from couches to sofas, loveseats, armchairs, and a few metal folding chairs. Mai checked the temperature of the room just as an extra precaution while Bou checked the camera's positions. Mai spotted the tape recorder not too far and went over to get it when a girl a few years younger grabbed her wrist roughly. Mai's head snapped towards the girl and her cinnamon eyes met deep stormy grey eyes that looked a little far away. The girl had cropped ebony black hair and porcelain skin that made her look both beautiful yet strange at the same time. They both just looked at each other for some time, just standing there before the girl said in a soft reverent voice,

"You shouldn't be here. The girl wants you here but _she_ doesn't. She doesn't want anyone knowing and she will kill you to make sure her secret doesn't come out. Beware of the woman, watch for the girl. Becareful, Mai-chan."

At the sound of her name coming from the girls lips Mai ripped her wrist from the girls grasp and stumbled back. She watched in a daze as the girl smiled the same warm crazed smile the Alice girl had in the video. As she started walking away a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder making her jump and yelp in surprise. She whirled around to face whoever it was and saw Bou giving her an amused look but she could see the worry behind his eyes. Mai gave him an apologetic look before she said softly,

"Sorry you startled me."

Bou frowned as he looked over her head at the girl who was now exiting the room and asked, "What was that all about?"

Mai shifted uncomfortably before she said, "Nothing don't worry about it. Let me get the tape in the recorder and put the new one in."

With that said she slipped out from under his hand and grabbed the tape recorder, slipping out the old tape and putting in the new one as she slipped the old one into her pocket. She placed the tape recorder back behind the flower vase and turned to face Bou who nodded before they left the huge room to the next point of interest. Mai looked over at Bou and asked softly,

"What are the points of interest?"

Bou gave her a thoughtful look before he said, "Well in the west wing the points of interest are the lounge room we were just in, patient room 206, the main room, your room-"

Mai stopped him when he said that and squeaked out, "_My_ room!"

Bou winced as he just barely stopped himself from slapping his hand over his mouth and said, "I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

Mai glared at him as she growled out, or at least tried to but the pain in her throat made it sound hoarse, "And _why_ am I in a room that had activity?"

Bou put his hands up infront of himself as though to protect himself as he said, "Now Mai-chan it wasn't my choice. It was all Naru's idea. He felt that it would be better to both keep an eye on you and see if being closer to activity would affect your dreams at all."

Mai took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before she growled out, "Continue naming the points of activity."

Bou nodded in understanding before he continued speaking, "In the east wing the points of interest are the director's office, patient's rooms 402 and 537 as well as the record room."

Mai sighed just as Naru's voice came over their walkie-talkie, "Takigawa-san, Mai I just want you guys to take the patient room 206 then head straight over to the director's office as well as the record room. Ayako will take the rest of the room."

Bou lifted the walkie-talkie to his lips as he replied, "Roger, Naru. We're at room 206 now."

Mai opened the door and shivered at the blast of cold air that blew past her just as child-like laughter reached her ears and she froze in the doorway of the room. Bou looked at her quizzically and she asked softly,

"Did you just hear that?"

Bou shook his head with a frown and Mai instantly felt her heart pick up speed at his answer before she took a step into the freezing room and instantly Naru's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Mai don't move. Bou the temperature in the room just dropped twenty degrees. There's something in there with both of you."

Bou stepped beside Mai who had frozen in her spot when Naru had instructed her to not move. Bou began to chant something under his breath and suddenly the temperature in the room began to elevate and once again childish laughter echoed in Mai's ears but a wave of sadness washed through her before everything returned to normal. Mai didn't move from her spot though and Bou looked at her worriedly before she clenched her eyes shut trying to fight the wave of sadness that washed through her. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly at Bou as she said,

"I'm fine…Just…I'm fine."

Bou looked at her uncertainly as he said, 'Maybe you should go back to the room, Mai-chan. You don't look so good."

Mai shook her head as her smile became more reassuring and she said, "No, really. I'm fine now."

With a reluctant nod Bou gave in and he headed over to the camera while Mai exchanged the tapes in the recorder before facing Bou who had just finished readjusting the camera. He ran a hand through his hair before he sighed heavily and said,

"Alright lets head up to the director's office."

Mai followed behind him as they walked towards the east wing and Mai looked at all the patients. Some were staring into space, mumbling to themselves and wildly throwing their hands about as though there was something there. Mai felt her heart go out to them but then she noticed the few that seemed completely ordinary and she was reminded of the girl who had spoke to her earlier in the lounge area. Mai looked back infront of her when she and Bou passed two pairs of double doors, letting her know they were now in the east wing. She looked up at the ceiling that had a Victorian design on it and without thinking she said softly,

"1,200 sq. meters."

Bou looked at her with both surprise puzzlement as he asked, "How did you know that?"

Mai looked at him clearly shocked before she shook her head and said, "I don't know. It just popped into my head when I looked at the ceiling."

Bou looked at her a little uncertainly and asked, "Are you sure you've never been here before?"

Mai looked at him and shook her head uncertainly as she said, "Truthfully I don't know anymore Bou."

Bou smiled at her warmly and patted her head as he said, "Well don't worry about it too much, Mai-chan."

They walked up a flight of stairs and turned left, the patter strangely familiar to Mai as she began to take the lead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she walked faster towards a room down the hall until she reached the door and stretched her hand for the doorknob.

"_**I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"**_

Mai froze as her hand touched the doorknob and the voice echoed in her ears. It was soft, scared and child-like. The words were eerily like the words the creature and his victims said in the labyrinth case.

"_**I didn't want to die, Mai-chan…Why was it me? I don't want to die…Help me!"**_

Mai let go of the doorknob as though it had burned her and stumbled back a few inches as she looked at the door weirdly. Bou jogged up to her side and asked,

"What was that about?"

Mai shook her head slowly as she said softly, "I…I don't know…I could've sworn…"

"Mai-chan maybe it would be best that you—"

Mai shook her head fiercely as she scowled at him and said, "I'm staying here. Let's just get this over with."

With that said she snatched the room door open and as she entered it only to freeze when she saw that he camera was facing the doorway. Mai looked over at Bou just as he came in after her and Naru's voice came over the walkie-talkie as he asked,

"Did anyone move the camera before?"

Mai glared at the camera as she hissed out softly, "Wouldn't you know that since you're infront of the monitors?"

She started slightly when Naru's voice came over the walkie-talkie after some static, "Well Mai if we had been looking at the monitors the whole time we wouldn't have needed to ask now would we?"

Mai glared at the camera furiously as she pouted before whirling around towards a desk as Bou repositioned the camera. She spotted a few papers on the desk and was instantly drawn to it as she picked them up to read. Instantly she recognized them as printed out newspaper clippings and her eyes were drawn to the picture on it. In the picture was a teenage girl with a bright smile, pretty blue eyes and long somewhat wavy blonde hair in a powder blue dress that looked startling similar to the girl Mai had seen in the monitor. She took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the papers before putting them back the way she found them. She turned back just in time for Bou to finish and she said to him as he looked at her,

"There's no tape recorder here so we should move on to the record room."

Bou looked at her strangely before nodding his head and she followed him out but not before taking one last backward glance at the papers on the desk. She followed him back down the stairs but instead of getting off on the floor they had originally been on he continued down the steps. Mai had a flash of déjà vu and grabbed Bou's arm fearfully and he looked at her, flashing a comforting smile as he asked,

"You alright?"

She smiled shakily as she said, "Yeah just a sense of déjà vu that's all."

He nodded his head before looking infront of him again and then they were down in the basement. Mai shrank closer to him as he muttered,

"Why is it always the basement? And why the hell is it always so damn creepy?"

Mai snorted rudely but said nothing as she looked around until they reached a door that had the label 'Record Room'. Mai entered the room first and looked around, instantly spotting the camera but she felt as though she was being pulled into another direction as Bou entered the room and went straight over to the camera. She took in the whole room as she stood beside the doorway, there were boxes and cabinets filled with files of past patients as well as a few current ones. They were all set up as though it was a maze and Mai could feel an insistent tug in the back of her mind towards the back of the room. Without thinking she began to move forward and went down a twisting path of cabinets before she ended up infront of a single one. She reached for the top drawer and pulled it open, reaching for the middle and pulling out a thick folder. Mai felt as though she was working on autopilot as she went through all these motions when a soft child-like voice whispered in her ear,

"_**Open it, Mai-chan."**_

Without truly thinking about it Mai did exactly that and she opened the folder to look at the contents. Inside was the same picture of the girl who looked like Alice and suddenly a scene began to play just like in the diner except this time it was only voices.

"Its not fair! I was supposed to be her! I was suppose to have the part of Alice! It was suppose to be me!"

"What are you doing? Put that down!"

"No! Its my part Yue and I wont have you stealing it!"

"Please! Stop! Get away from me!"

"This is the only way! If I can't have the part then neither will you! They told me I had to! They told me I could get the part this way!"

"Get away from me with that! Stop waving it around! Stop, stop! NO!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and then a dull thud that sounded like a body hitting the ground. There was a soft whimper when the first female voice cried out,

"Who's there?"

There was another whimper before two pairs of running feet were heard but the second female voice wasn't finished talking as she whispered weakly, "You wont get away with this…I swear…"

Then there was nothing and suddenly Mai was once again falling into the darkness that encircled her.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the usual midnight colored dreamscape with the different colored orbs. I watched them for a moment before a familiar voice called my name and I turned to the welcoming sight of Gene. I smiled warmly at him and hugged him tight before I stepped away and asked,_

"_Gene…I don't understand what's going on. Have I been here before? To this place? Why is my mother now here also? Why do I feel like everything I remember is suddenly a lie?"_

_Gene held up his hands to stop my barrage of questions but I noticed the sudden sadness in both his eyes and smile. In that moment I knew he couldn't tell me everything I wanted to know, couldn't or wouldn't. Sometimes I doubted Gene told me everything he could tell me, sometimes I believed he was with holding things and not because of rules but because he simply wouldn't tell me. I don't like to doubt Gene especially not after everything we've been through but that was just the way I felt sometimes and it disturbed me deeply. I was brought out of my thoughts when Gene began to speak,_

"_I cant answer all of your questions and I know that doesn't put you at ease but that's just how this works, Mai. I'm sorry. I can only answer a few then we have to keep going on with the job you have."_

_I frowned at what he said but I nodded reluctantly so he continued to speak, _

"_You have been here before, you're memory of it was buried for a reason I cannot say. You're mother is also here to guide you and watch over you but she is also here to bring some things to light. I cannot answer your last question Mai as much as I wish I could. Just for now on be very careful when dealing with the supernatural and I want you to look something up called 'The Perfect Medium', alright?"_

_I looked at him taking in all that he said especially when he said my memory of this place was suppressed. It made me wonder what I knew and why it had happened. I felt like I was missing a huge piece of the puzzle, that I was forgetting something but I couldn't be sure what it was at the moment. I was just about to grasp it when Gene's voice penetrated my thoughts as he said,_

"_Mai we have to move on."_

_I looked at him sharply and saw the amused twinkle in his eyes that made me fight to keep a smile back as I said, "I don't find that funny at all. If you do not recall I was medically dead for twenty minutes."_

_I immediately wished I could take my words back when I saw his eyes dim for a moment before they brightened and he said, "Thank goodness for small miracles."  
_

_I nodded before I took the hand he offered and we began to walk in a seemingly random direction. However, long ago I had learned that it was never random and it was always precise. Soon I could hear it drifting through the air like a summer breeze slipping into a room and the melody along with the song were achingly familiar. I realized I did know the song. It was from my childhood, I vaguely remember that was I was much younger I had an intricately beautifully designed music box but I couldn't remember what happened to it. It had played this exact song that I could now hear surrounding me and I sung it without a thought as me and Gene walked._

_Hi miss Alice_

_What kind of dreams_

_Do you see_

_With your eyes of glass?_

_Do they fascinate you?_

_Again_

_My heart is torn_

_And bleeding_

_I mend it but_

_My memories_

_Pierce the openings_

_I felt connected to the song in a way but I couldn't completely figure out why. I knew the waking dreams I had been having lately have actually been memories I'd have to be a real idiot not to figure that out. Memories that were being suppressed as Gene had said were now as the song said piercing through the openings and it felt like my heart was being torn in two. I couldn't hear the rest of the song since I could now hear sobbing over the music and as we continued to walk I could now see the outline of someone sitting at a long table that was there, the table was the same table I had met the Mad Hatter at. Without thinking I let go of Gene's hand and walked over to the person briskly to see the girl that matched Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Her somewhat wavy blonde hair fell to her tailbone and she wore a pale powder blue dress, black head band, black polished shoes, white knee length stockings and she had bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but look at her astonished, there was something about her that struck a chord of recognition. The girl looked up at me but this time there was no blood on the girl's clothes or her head and tears trailed down her cheek to the ground. She got up as she looked from me to Gene before resting her gaze on me sorrowfully as she said,_

"_I'm sorry, Mai-chan. If I had known it would endanger you I wouldn't have gotten her to call. If I had known I would have been more careful. I'm sorry you don't remember, Mai-chan but you will."_

_I looked at her and suddenly I was hit by a wave of sadness as though I was loosing something. It felt similar to the wave of sadness that had hit me when I lost my mother and I couldn't help but ask,_

"_We were friends…weren't we?"_

_The girl gave me a sad smile as she said, "We could have been if it hadn't been for both my death and my illness."_

_I frowned at her words when suddenly Gene began to tug me back and I looked at him to see his sad smile directed towards me. I knew it was time for me to wake up and the girl obviously knew this also because she said,_

"_You should go now. I don't them to worry about you too much. I just wanted to say that but also…"_

_She seemed to hesitate before she said, "Becareful, Mai-chan. There is something dangerous after you, something more dangerous than this case or any other case you've faced before. You know what the danger is but your memory was suppressed. It wasn't me that was running down the hall. It wants you to believe that though."_

_She opened her mouth to say more but suddenly Gene was tugging me away more insistently. I realized that there was more to my power than what they were saying so as he tugged me along I asked him,_

"_Gene…Why are we suddenly rushing?"_

_Gene glanced back at me before he asked, "Haven't you ever noticed that you always abruptly woke up when you had these dreams?"_

_I found that he was right and I had never really thought about it but he continued speaking, "Now that you're abilities are advancing you have to learn to control it better or else its going to be a real danger to you."_

_I shook my head not really understanding what he meant until he said, _

"_You fall asleep whenever your subconscious realizes that there's something important you need to figure but you can dream when you want now. All you have to do is will it but that in itself is dangerous since I haven't taught you how to do it yet so I'd advise against it at the moment. However, unlike before where you just woke up on your own now you have to make yourself wake up. That's why we have to hurry and get to your dreamscape so I can show you how."_

_I suddenly had a nauseating feeling at his words and I reluctantly asked, "What would happen if I didn't wake up before the time limit? What is the time limit?"_

_They could both begin to see the light orbs that meant my dreamscape was close before Gene said, "If you don't make the time limit you'll be stuck here and you'll be in a coma like state on the outside. The time limit…It'll feel like you're whole body it thrumming but when it stops that means you've missed it."_

_I felt my heart leap into my chest as I realized Gene was right, I could feel my body thrumming faintly and I knew I was calling this close as we arrived at my dreamscape. We faced each other and I looked at him with panicked eyes but his were calm as he said,_

"_Mai close your eyes and take a few deep breaths."_

_I did as I was told and I could instantly feel my mind slow and my body relax as my eyelids began to feel extremely heavy. I could hear Gene faintly as he spoke but it sounded a little far off as he said,_

"_Envision yourself laying down in your bed completely relaxed and asleep. Envision you opening your eyes and sitting up in bed…now feel it. Feel your eyes opening then you sitting up. You can do it, Mai. Mai remember to becareful and look up 'The Perfect Medium'."_

_I did as I was told and suddenly I felt as though everything around me was rushing past and I now understood why people jump when they have a dream they're falling. That theory about how when you have a dream that you're falling and you just suddenly feel as though you'd fallen on your bed its that you're soul was trying to separate from your body only it landed right back. Except for me my astral had landed in my body causing my own body to have that sensation as I woke._

Mai's body jumped and bounced off the bed as though she had fallen as her eyes snapped open, sitting up straight causing her head to bang against someone else's. They both yelped as they grabbed for their heads, she for her forehead and the other for their temple. She looked to see that it was Bou and she grinned sheepishly at him as she apologized,

"Sorry Bou. Didn't mean to crash land like that."

Bou grumbled darkly then before she realized slim feminine hands were running over her to see if there was anything wrong. Mai looked over at Ayako as the woman looked over her worriedly before she grabbed her hands with a small soft laugh.

"I'm fine, Ayako."

The red head looked at her uncertainly before leaning back and realizing that she was right and then Mai realized her throat didn't hurt anymore. She could talk regularly now and she had a feeling it had something to do with her recent dream and the girl in it. Mai looked around and saw that the whole group was in her room minus the ones who hadn't come along on this trip. John's eyes were also concerned as he stepped towards the side of her bed and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

Mai smiled warmly at him and she realized the words that slipped from her lips were the absolute truth, "I feel like a million bucks. Its been a while but I feel completely better."

Bou patter her head good-naturedly and said jokingly, "It probably helps that this time there was no life-threatening experience to your dream."

For a moment everyone froze at his words and the air got tense but soon Mai couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to her lips. Soon Bou and Ayako were also laughing lightly while John chuckled, Lin shook his head with a small smile and Naru rolled his eyes. Mai was amazed that they were suddenly able to laugh the whole thing off finally. She could still remember the days when it was like stepping on egg shells because the whole team was affected by her too close encounter with death. When Naru cleared his throat however the laughing stopped and their attention was on him as he held up a folder, looking straight at Mai expectantly. Mai instantly recognized the folder as the one that she had grabbed out of the file cabinet before she had the memory dream. Without thinking she reached out for the folder and Naru handed it to her as he gave her a strange look. She opened the folder and staring back at her was a color picture of the girl in her dream. Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind of two giggling girls running through these very halls but then it was gone and she flipped through the papers until she found her info.

Name: Yue Kyung

Age: Twelve years of age

Date of Birth: January 15, 1998

Place of Birth: Hong Kong, China

Where she lived: Kyoto, Japan

Hair: Blonde, Wavy

Eyes: Blue

Illness: Multiple Personality Disorder (AKA MPD)

Mai would have read the rest of the file but the girls name caught her attention and she remembered the memory when the first female voice had said the name.

"She was killed…" Mai murmured as she traced the girls face in the picture before she remembered the pictures she had taken with her phone. She felt her phone still in her pocket and fished it out before looking through the pictures till she found the ones she was looking for. The headline of the first one was clear **'YOUNG GIRL IS KILLED IN MENTAL FACILITY NO SUSPECT'** there was another one that clearly said **'SMALL CHILD PLAYING ALICE IN FACILITY PLAY IS FOUND DEAD'** Mai closed her eyes as she tried to remember before handing Naru her phone as she said,

"On the director's desk were these papers. I thought it might prove helpful so I took pictures of them."

Naru flipped through the pictures before he said, "So you can be useful sometimes."

Her solemn attitude suddenly switched off and she glared heatedly at her boss but held her tongue knowing what she wanted to say would probably get her fired later. Instead she snorted rudely and lifted her nose into the air, looking away from him as Ayako and Bou laughed. Suddenly, Lin's voice drew her back into her solemn mood as he asked,

"Did you know her, Taniyama-san?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile as she said, "I'm never going to get you to call me by my first name, am I?"

Mai saw the slight turn of his lips upward but she could also see the expectancy in his gaze so she sighed and said, "Yes…I believe I did…When I was a young child. But my memories aren't uncovered totally. I don't know the whole story yet."

Lin nodded his head as though he had suspected as much before John asked, "What was your relationship with her?"

Mai looked at him before she said, "I'm not sure…She said we would have been friends if she hadn't died and if it hadn't been for her illness…We weren't quite acquaintances but we weren't quite friends however we liked playing together."

John nodded his head completely understanding as she ran a hand through her hair before she through the covers off of her and slipped out of bed. In an instant Ayako was by her side trying to push her back into bed and Naru asked sharply,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mai huffed in annoyance and said, "I am getting out of bed. I feel perfectly fine so there is no need for me to stay in bed."

Almost half of the group excluding Lin and John looked at her as though she was stupid making her pout in annoyance. Folding her arms over her chest she glared at them and asked indignantly, "What?"

Bou and Ayako threw their hands into the air in exasperation as they turned around and headed towards the monitors while Naru just shook his head. He examined the files and pictures while Mai looked at Lin and John for an explanation as to why she had gotten that look. Suddenly, there was a scream and the whole gang sprang into action though Mai was the first one out the door. She reached the scene first, infront of her was a large long table that was set up as though there was a tea party and at the end of the table was a large top hat sitting in a chair. Next to it was a beat up stuffed rabbit with a dress coat on and at the other end of the table was a girl Mai recognized as the one who had warned her earlier that day. Mai's hand flew up to her mouth as she saw the blood trailing down the girls slit neck and she was sure that in one of the teapots would be a dead mouse, just like in her dream. In the girls hand was a white card and Mai watched as Naru took it from her hand read it, he looked up at her before showing it to the whole gang. In big bold letters it said clearly,

'**WELCOME TO THE TEA PARTY'**

**~Owari~**

**A/N-** And the fun truly begins from then on! I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and I'm hoping to have some kind of internet some time this week so please be patient with my incompetence. Things begin to get interesting as Mai's memories begin to get uncovered and Mai confronts her mother about it in the next chappie. The mysterious Mad Hatter is revealed and the supposed 'Red Queen' plots Mai's demise as she finds the head director dead. Mai begins to wonder why Naru's been so protective of her and they try to put the restless spirits at rest. I have a lot going on for all of you in the next chapter so I hope you are all looking forward to it. I should be getting to all of your reviews when I have internet so please do not think I forgot about that. I thank all of you for reading my story and reviewing it. See you guys in the next chapter.


	8. Mad Hatter:Mad is a matter of opinion

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. Neither do I own the Song Still Doll from Vampire Knight

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Chapter 8- Mad Hatter Part 3: Mad is just a matter of opinion

Mai took to pacing in her room/base much as it annoyed her but after the scene yesterday with the girl Naru and Ayako had agreed that it'd be best if she just stayed put. Unfortunately for her they weren't the ones going mad from boredom and having to stay in one room. The spirit hadn't even attacked her since the first day they had gotten there and in truth she wanted to roam around and see if anymore of her memory would get uncovered. She had a feeling that the only reason she was beginning to remember things was because of her too close encounter with death and crossing over for a moment. She had a feeling that it either awoke something in her or loosened whatever had been blocking her memories before. She looked up when the door opened and stopped her pacing when she saw Lin and Naru enter the room. They both looked at her blankly as she glared at them clearly annoyed before she growled out,

"I feel like a damn caged bird."

Lin continued to walk towards his seat infront of the monitors while Naru smirked condescendingly at her. Mai suddenly had half a mind to forget about her job and hit the narcissistic jerk over the head and quite hard. Sometimes she really didn't understand why she loved the bastard so much but then as she huffed angrily and turned away she remembered the few times he had been protective of her. She sat on her bed cross-legged as she looked at the two by the monitors. She wondered why Naru was suddenly being so protective over her after the whole Yukori case then she shook the thought away finding it stupid since she did almost die then. However, she couldn't help but remember those flashes of feeling she had seen flit across his face those few times they were close or she had said something. She still couldn't decipher those feelings and what they meant but she was pulled from her thoughts when Naru asked,

"Mai, Takigawa-san told me that infront of the director's room and in one of the patient's room you had begun to act strange. Is there anything I should know?"

Mai looked up at him and they locked eyes, the young woman could clearly see the agitation in the young man's eyes at her. She averted her gaze to one of the monitors before she said,

"No…not really."

"_Mai_…." The warning in Naru's tone told her clearly he wasn't having any of that and he was willing to take extreme measures. Mai couldn't help the irritation that began to build in her chest as she snapped,

"What? I told you 'no'. No is no."

Her head snapped around when she heard him coming towards her and her body automatically tensed as she glared at him. His eyes were a dark blue that almost seemed black but before it could escalate any further Lin broke in and said,

"Naru I think you should see this."

Naru continued to glare harshly at Mai before whirling around and stalking towards the monitors. After a few seconds Mai felt a little bad at snapping at Naru for no good reason but being trapped in a room all day and then finding out that some of your memories aren't real were having an effect on her state of mind. Slowly she got up and approached the monitors, stopping by his side but he paid no attention to her. She looked at the same monitor they were and gasped at the person that stood there. It was her room and she was in the bed asleep, Naru was by the monitors and Lin was watching over her. Next to Lin was a tall male figure with a large top hat and a suit but Mai recognized his features instantly and she said almost to herself,

"That's him. That's the Mad Hatter."

Suddenly, it struck her that he had been watching her sleep _while_ Lin and Naru were in the room. She shivered as a chill went up and down her spine before she looked at Lin and Naru to ask,

"He couldn't have done anything…right? I mean I'm safe here, right?"

Both men looked at her and Mai suddenly felt her heart sink as she looked back at the frozen image on the monitor of the Mad Hatter. Lin's voice was soft and calming as he spoke,

"Mai go back to the bed and lie down. Relax a bit. We'll take care of this."

Mai looked at him uncertainly before she nodded her head slowly and went to her bed. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes was she tried to calm her beating heart but before she knew it she was asleep.

_I opened my eyes and was welcomed by my dreamscape. I found it interesting that it was a midnight blue just like Naru's eyes and I always found the glowing different colored orbs curious. I wondered what exactly they held and what did they mean. I was started when a soft melodic voice said,_

"_I think you know what they are now, Mai-chan."_

_I looked over my shoulder to see my mother stepping over to me and a rush of love filled me before the annoyance hit. She must have sensed it, she had always been good at that, because she gave me an apologetic look as she said,_

"_I can't tell you everything you want to know in one go, Mai. It would be too much and your mind would just block it all out again."_

_I didn't understand what she meant by 'again' and I faintly wondered if she had told me everything in one go before or if I, myself, had blocked out and recovered the memories that had been hidden from me. She leaned her head against mine and I found it somewhat surprising that her skin was hot instead of chillingly cold like most ghost. I frowned at her and asked unthinkingly,_

"_Are you a ghost Okasan?"_

_My mother smiled down at me, she was still a little taller surprisingly, and said lovingly, "Yes and no, Mai-chan. Just think of me more as a guide then anything. I'm here to guide you through your past, our past."_

_I suddenly felt a wave of fear hit me and I asked quietly, "I'm not going to like it…am I?"_

_My mother gave me one of her small sad smiles that I remember she used to give me after my fathers death. Then something hit me, why wasn't my father here with us?_

"_Only one of us could come and he figured since you remembered me most that it would be best if I guided you."_

_I looked over at my mother and gave her a suspicious look as I asked, "Are you reading my mind?"_

_She giggled softly and gave me one of her trade mark secretive smiles before she said, "Your questions Mai-chan…"_

_I huffed lightly as I folded my arms and glared at her before I actually thought about what I wanted to ask. I watched her as I thought, taking in all of the little things that I remembered so well and I had missed so much. The way she shifted from foot to foot slightly when she was slightly bored, the way she twirled her reddish brown hair around her index finger when she was slightly nervous and the way her green eyes were always extremely warm no matter what she was feelings. Actually thinking about what I wanted to ask I looked at her a little mournfully and asked,_

"_Why me? Why do I have these abilities? Why do I have to see these things?"_

_My mothers eyes became soft and somber as she looked at me, gathering me in a hug as I started to tear she murmured comforting words before she said,_

"_I wish this hadn't been pushed upon you. I wish you hadn't gotten this power but it was going to happen. It's a passed down talent from mother to daughter and then the fact your father had abilities only made them stronger. You had these abilities since you were a babe."_

_I wiped my eyes and took a step back as I processed what she had just said to me before I asked, "You mean…You and Oto-san…Had these abilities?"_

_My mother gave me a sad lopsided smile before she nodded her head and I did all I could to make sure I didn't faint. All this time I had wondered why exactly I had these powers only to find out that it was because I inherited it from my mother and father. It was almost to much for me but before it was done I began to feel the thrumming through my body. My mother kissed my cheek and said,_

"_We'll continue this conversation some other time. You need to go now. You got one of the extremely important questions out of the way now its only a matter of time before you get the others out the way."_

_I looked at her feeling somewhat lost but she hadn't lied to me before about seeing me again so with a quick somewhat long hug I backed away. I closed my eyes and did everything Gene had told me to and once again I felt as though I was falling back into my body. _

Mai sat straight up in bed to find the room was once again completely void of anyone or anything living. She sighed lightly as she ran through what she remembered from her dream, especially the part where her mother said she had inherited the abilities from both her mother and her father. She looked up when the door to her room opened and was surprised to see Naru alone since he was usually with Lin unless he went off on his own without a word. She figured he went off on his own without a word as usual and sighed lightly as she looked back at her hands that sat limply in her lap. She was surprised when a few seconds later the edge of her bed dipped and when she looked up Naru was sitting by her with a blank expression, as usual. She gave him a questioning look but he said nothing until finally he said monotonously,

"You're finally awake."

Mai huffed loudly and looked back at her hands, stubbornly ignoring her long time secret crush. It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke again and this time it was in a much softer tone as he said,

"You were crying in your sleep…"

Mai looked up at him sharply but he wasn't looking at her but rather at the monitors that glowed slightly. Mai opened her mouth and closed it a few times before finally getting out,

"I had another dream with my mother…I learned some…interesting things…"

This time Naru did face her and she met his eyes, once again she saw a flash of emotion in his eyes and once again it was gone before she could decipher it. He nodded his head slowly before he asked,

"What did she say?"

"It seems as though my abilities were inherited from both my mother and my father but also…It runs all along my mother's line."

Mai watched as his eyes became somewhat dull and he grabbed his chin while he thought about what she just said. She was prevented from hearing what he thought when the rest of the group entered the room in a somewhat loud manner. Mai watched as he got up from the edge of the bed and met up with Lin by the monitors, with a soft sigh she resigned herself to guessing she had shared the information for no reason. However, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of the fact he had actually been interested, maybe even worried enough, to ask why she had been crying in her sleep in his own roundabout way.

"How are you feeling, Mai-chan?"

Mai looked over at Bou and smiled warmly at him as she said, "I'm feeling _fine_. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Ayako and John chuckled lightly as Ayako said, "You were asleep for a while. You ready to go get something to eat downstairs?"

Mai opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off when the door burst open and three men in uniforms barged in. Instantly Lin and Naru were infront of them and Mai could see both of them were livid by the way their brows furrowed since she couldn't see their eyes.

"Detective Sohma, you have no right to be in this room."

By the coolness in Naru's voice she had a feeling that whoever this Sohma was Naru didn't like him in the least. Mai watched as a man in a brown trench coat pushed past the three uniformed men and said just as coolly,

"Well you'll excuse me if I disagree, Kazuya-kun. It seems that I did not talk with all your personnel. There is one Taniyama Mai missing and it is only routine that I ask her questions also."

Bou stepped up beside Lin and Naru as he glared heatedly at the detective as he said, "That wouldn't be the best idea, Sohma. Please leave you are in a girl's room as well as interfering in an ongoing investigation."

From where she lay in her bed Mai could clearly see the somewhat older man's face, he had to be in his mid-twenties. He had ebony black hair and dark green eyes with somewhat tan skin, he was surprisingly exotic looking. However, the sneer on his face made his exotic looks even more dashing in an annoying way and Mai had to stop herself from throwing something at the man.

"Yes well Mai-chan will have to deal with it."

Mai's eyes narrowed at them man and the tension raised as the man didn't give her any respect but surprisingly it was Lin who spoke up. His voice was deathly calm and quiet as he spoke but there was an underlying threat in it.

"I'm sorry I think you meant to say 'Taniyama-san' you really should learn some manners, Sohma-kun."

The man's eyes narrowed on Lin but Ayako stepped up at this point and she hissed out, "You will all shut your mouths. Mai has been through enough stress and she is still recovering from her injured throat."

The man looked over at her before he spotted Mai on the bed and slipping past the three men infront of him towards her. He was at her bedside in two seconds with a notepad and pen while everyone in the group moved towards him in a somewhat threatening manner, except John who just looked more worried then angry. Mai shook her head at them with a reassuring smile before looking at him with a somewhat annoyed gaze but she said nothing. He seemed to look her over and she caught the look of interest in his eyes that had her cheeks painted a light pink before he asked,

"Well what kind of injury did you sustain?"

She looked him over wondering what she should say before she said, "My throat was injured. Bruised to be more precise so I couldn't talk for a while. I'm recovering but it still hurts from time to time."

She watched as he jotted something down before he asked, "And how did you sustain this injury?"

She paused slightly before she said resolutely, "I was choked."

Everyone in the room froze and the whole team's eyes were on her but she and the man only looked at each other. He seemed to be assessing what she was saying but before he could say anything else she said,

"It seems a little unfitting that you should know my name and my colleagues know who you are."

The man smirked and Mai had to admit it was a bit breathtaking before he said, "The name's Ryu Sohma."

Her eyes narrowed slightly before she said, "Then it certainly isn't a pleasure, Ryu."

She gave him an innocent smile as she insulted him, saying a person's first name without an honorific when they didn't give you permission or your unfamiliar with them was a big insult. She watched as he stiffened slightly before relaxing as he also gave an innocent smile as he said,

"I apologize that was quite rude of me."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked smoothly, "Was it now?"

Mai saw a muscle in his jaw clench and she knew her attitude was getting to him. Mai had never really been timid and her brashness had only increased over the few years in dealing with both Naru and spirits. She could hear Bou's snickering in the background and it was seriously encouraging for Mai. Ryu tapped his pen on his pad as he chuckled in obvious annoyance before he said,

"Yes, well, let's get on with the questioning."

Mai had the urge to throw another sarcastic remark at him but she knew when not to push it. She merely raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to ask the questions. Years of being Naru's assistant were paying off with her ability to pull on a poker face and tough act.

"Now Taniyama-san, is it true that you spoke with the victim earlier?"

Mai tensed not realizing he had known so much before she said, "Yes it is."

Ryu jotted something down before asking, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. She had been rambling on about something." She easily replied with a straight face. Ryu looked at her closely and Mai got the sense that he didn't believe her, with good reason since she was lying. He quickly jotted something down again before he asked unexpectedly,

"Who choked you?"

Mai smiled pleasantly as she said smoothly, "A ghost in my dream. It seemed as though someone sent him to kill me."

Mai was pleased to see him annoyed by her question and she could definitely hear Bou and Ayako snickering. Ryu glared at his notepad before he asked,

"Why is it that moments after you or rather the victim spoke with you, she is found dead?"

Mai's eyes narrowed somewhat angrily and she said straightforwardly, "I have no clue. I did nothing to that girl."

Ryu gave her a laid back smile and said simply, "I didn't say you did anything, Taniyama-san."

"No but you were implying." The silence was tense between the two as they stared into each others eyes. Mai could see the anger and annoyance easily in Ryu's eyes as she was sure he could see the same in her eyes. He averted his gaze and began to scribble furiously on his notepad. Mai rubbed her temples as she asked irritably,

"Is this interrogation over?"

Ryu slapped his notepad closed as he growled out, "Not until I get some real answers."

Mai glared at him angrily as she growled out, "I already told you I don't know anything."

"What happened to the missing head director?"

"I don't know…"

"Why have there been two deaths already since you've come here?"

"I don't know."

"Why is there always a body count when you and this team go somewhere?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Why is it so hard to find information on you?"

"I don't know!"

"HOW DID YOUR PARENTS DIE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mai's yell sent her into a coughing fit as she grabbed her throat as it throbbed painfully, reminding her that she was still healing. Ayako rushed over to her side and began to attend to Mai, trying to ease the coughs and throat. Surprisingly, instead of Bou, Lin or even Naru stepping infront of Ryu it was John. His young looking face was stern as he said firmly,

"I think that is enough now, Detective. Mai needs her rest as you can see she has not fully recovered."

Ryu glared at everyone in the room before he said, "Until I find out what's going on here I'm not going to rest. You're all hiding something and I'm going to find out what."

He turned his gaze upon Mai and said, "Especially you, Taniyama-san."

As he walked briskly towards the door Mai called out, "Oh and Detective…"

Her voice was a little hoarse but he heard it and stopped to look at her. She gave him a weak pleasant smile as she said, "Shut the door on your way out."

His eyes narrowed angrily as he slammed the door shut after him and the three officers. Bou and Ayako cheered loudly as they hugged Mai tightly to them.

"Atta girl, Mai! That's showing him who's boss!"

Ayako cheered happily as Bou tousled Mai's hair fondly. Mai smiled weakly as she blushed a little and said,

"He just got on my nerve so I gave him a piece of my mind."

"I hate to ruin your celebration but we have a pressing matter to attend to." Naru drawled out cutting their cheering short. Everyone looked at him and he continued on without hesitation.

"We'll now be under surveillance and investigation. This Detective Ryu doesn't seem the type to give up easily or get discouraged."

Ayako frowned and asked, "Can't you simply use your connections as Oliver Davis?"

Naru gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was an idiot and she glared at him clearly annoyed by it. Mai giggled softly as she understood why he looked at Ayako like that and said,

"As far as the cops know his name is Shibuya Kazuya. If he was to use his connections as Oliver Davis they would realize who he was and they would be after us all the more."

Everyone looked at her as though they were just seeing her and Mai blushed embarrassedly before Naru said, "At least I seem to be rubbing off on Mai a little. I just wish the same could be said for the rest of you."

Both Bou and Ayako let out indignant yells as John and Lin just watched clearly amused while Mai blushed cutely. Suddenly, Mai remembered what the Detective said about the Head Director and she looked at Naru as she asked,

"What was Ryu-san talking about when he said the Head Director was missing?"

Naru glanced at her before he looked back down at his black book and it was a few seconds before he answered her,

"When we asked if we could call the Head Director to ask her a few things we were told that she wasn't answering her phone. A little later after that we were told that she hadn't arrived where she was supposed be and she was pronounced missing."

Mai frowned as she absorbed this new information before she rubbed her face in annoyance. This whole case was driving her to the edge and it was absolutely frustrating to her. Naru snapped his book shut gaining everyone's attention again as they looked at him questioningly. He looked over all of them before he looked solely at Mai and asked,

"Do you think we could tell if there were any other spirits here? I was thinking before we get to the main problem we can cleanse the other spirits and send them over."

Mai thought about for a moment before she closed her eyes and left her mind completely blank. Suddenly, she was bombarded with different feelings, some of love, others of agony, pain, sorrow, instability, hope. It was a mess of tangled feelings and Mai realized that it wasn't coming from people but spirits. Mai's eyes snapped open as she gasped loudly before she shook her head and said,

"Yes…Yeah there are other spirits. There's so many and their feelings."

Mai's eyes closed as she rubbed her temples in a circular motion. Naru looked at Ayako and nodded his head before looking at John and Bou purposefully. They nodded and headed out to start the cleansing, Ayako got a pill and water before handing it to Mai. She smiled thankfully to the Miko before swallowing the pill and taking a swig of the water gratefully. Ayako patted her head before slipping out the room to help Bou and John while Mai slipped out the bed and headed towards the monitors with Naru and Lin. They watched the monitors for a moment before Mai decided to break the silence.

"I was having another memory…"

Lin glanced at her as Naru turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow but Mai wasn't looking at either of them. She was looking at the monitor to the record room as she continued to speak as though in a daze,

"The girl who was supposed to play Alice in the play that was happening here was killed by another girl who wanted the part…I think I saw it happening. I think whoever has the Mad Hatter coming after me is the one who killed the girl and they know who I am."

Naru frowned as he thought about it before he said, "I'll have Osamu-kun look for who was playing the Mad Hatter in that play."

Mai nodded her head but she was still gazing at the monitor of the record room and Naru asked, "What is it?"

Mai turned to him and her eyes were solemn as she said, "When Bou and me was infront of the Head Directors room I heard her calling out to me. She had said 'I don't want to die.' But a little after that she asked me why it was her to die and then she asked me to help her."

Understanding flashed through Naru's eyes as he read what was in Mai's eyes and he said evenly, "You couldn't have stopped her death. Most likely you would have died also if you had tried to help."

Mai looked back towards the record room but she didn't say anything since she had already known that but it didn't stop her from feeling any less guilty for not helping Yue.

"Yare, yare…" _"Well, well…"_ A feminine voice chuckled softly in as owner of the voice tapped the desk lightly with a single finger. There was a clear tone of amusement as the feminine voice said softly,

"Seems she's survived our little Mad Hatter twice but this Queen will have her head. Our little Alice won't be able to keep jumping into rabbit holes."

There was a creak of a chair as the person leaned forward, resting their elbows on the table as they looked down at the spell paper. On it was a name, Mai's name and one others name. The person picked up a small dagger and ran it down the palm of their hand, letting the blood drip onto the spell paper before murmuring something. With a small chuckle the person said a little louder,

"Let's have a little more fun with our little, Alice's companions. The Mad Hatter can wait as can Alice."

Laughing out right in a cold manner the woman said cruelly as she hissed out, "The Red Queen wants her heads and she will not have children getting in the way of her power."

Rapid tapping on computer keys filled the room as Mai quickly typed a few phrases into the search engine she was using. She'd only just remembered Gene's words for her to look up 'The Perfect Medium'. She'd decided to see what that was all about finally. If she was going to be confined to her room she might as well be productive about something. As soon as she remembered after Ayako, John and Bou left Mai had asked Lin if she could use his laptop. After only a seconds hesitation Lin handed it over and she'd immersed herself in finding out what she could. She barely even registered that even Naru and Lin had left as well as she searched. At first she looked up 'perfect medium' and she'd gotten an array of measurements as well as other little knick knacks however there were only a few hits connecting to the supernatural. She'd taken a few notes on these before typing something different in the search engine bar. Instead she typed in 'the perfect psychic medium' and instantly she got hits on it. She was shocked by all the links and information that search brought up. Jotting down a note here and there as she decided where to go first she looked through the links. Finally deciding on one that looked the most informational Mai clicked one the link to the page. Automatically she was taken to a page that had a few pages on the 'perfect medium'. As she began to read she hurriedly jotted down what she thought was important.

_Most People believe the perfect medium is someone who has perfected their psychic_

_ability however this is untrue. The 'perfect medium' is infact a being that is able to_

_contain a great power, take in and push out energy of different sorts and develop_

_natural abilities. 'Perfect mediums' are usually born to a family with a long_

_line of supernatural or psychic abilities. Usually 'perfect mediums' are very rare _

_considering they have tragic lives and, sadly, die at an early age. This is usually _

_because they are so in tune with the supernatural world and in turn it is in tune with _

_them which causes many dangerous supernatural beings to take notice of them._

_Many 'perfect mediums' start out with the ability to see and communicate with the_

_supernatural world and the beings in it. There is a study being done to te-'_

Mai's research was cut short when the door to her room opened and once again Ryu Sohma showed his face. Without thinking Mai quickly shut the laptop and covered her notes up. However, she could tell by the way is eyes narrowed that he'd already seen what she was doing. He closed the door behind himself and Mai scowled not liking that one bit. Her patience with the man was already running dangerously thin. "I don't recall inviting you in. Infact I vaguely remember I implied earlier that I did not want you to return."

Her voice was tight with forced politeness as she smiled sweetly at him. He gave her an innocent look and she suddenly had the urge to hit him. "Did you? I must not have realized. What were you doing just now?"

Her eyes flashed with annoyance and she hissed out, "None of your business, Sohma-san. Now if you would please-"

"Hana Taniyama and Toya Taniyama." At the mention of her parents names it felt like the air was being kicked out of her lungs and she was left gasping. He watched her reaction for a moment as grief washed over her. In her dreams, thinking about them was so much different than thinking about them in reality. It hurt so much more and it angered her that he'd had the nerve to bring it up. "Leave. Now."

Her words were filled with quiet rage as well as grief. "I find it strange that nothing but death follows you around Taniyama-san. First your father, then your mother-"

"Enough!" She glared at him but something he said jogged her memory of the golden-eyed raven and unnerved her. "You have no right to barge in here, unnerve me with scars from my past and try to accuse me of something I have not done."

Her voice was firm but it wavered slightly. "Taniyama-san I don't know what's going on here. However, I swear that I will find out just what the hell is going on."

Suddenly, the door opened and the caretaker, Bara Tomoe, from when they first arrived walked in. Mai instantly felt the unease set in and she guessed Ryu felt the same because he eyed her warily. She smiled kindly but Mai couldn't help but think there was an edge to her smile. "Is something going on? I heard voices and I thought something happened."

Mai smoothed the covers over her lap, reassuring herself that her notes were there, as Ryu glanced at her before he said, "No, nothings happening. I cam to see how Taniyama-san was doing and we got into a small tiff."

Mai snorted before being shocked when Ryu took one of her hands in his gently. She looked up into his eyes and she saw the gentleness in them as he said, "I really did come to see how you were. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make your condition worse."

Mai felt her breath hitch slightly at the emotion in those green eyes. He confused her and in a way, excited her. A soft pink tinge began to dust across her cheeks when the woman cleared her throat just as Mai's bedroom door once again opened. Everyone froze at the sight in the room. Mai could see Naru's gaze was on their locked hands just as Ryu's gaze was on Naru's expression. Everyone said nothing for a moment and shyly, Mai slipped her hands out of Ryu's grip bringing two pairs of eyes to her face. One set of emerald eyes and the other set were a clear dark blue. Clearing her throat Mai said softly, "I believe you have an investigation to complete Sohma-san."

He was quiet for a moment as he looked at her before he nodded stiffly. "You're right. However, do not forget what I said…any of it."

Mai frowned before looking down at her lap as she said, "Please leave."

Mai watched as he walked to the door before stopping infront of Naru. She watched as something unsaid passed between them before Ryu said, "One more thing, Mai-san. Please call me Ryu."

Without another word he brushed passed Naru, Lin and Ayako. Mai turned to excuse their behavior to the older women only to freeze when se saw her piercing gaze on her. Some emotion tat made her tremble with fear slightly glinted in her eyes as she looked at her. However, as soon as she saw it, it was gone. "Well now seeing as everything is alright. I'll be one my way now."

Giving everyone what Mai felt was a fake smile she left them alone without a backward glance. Everyone was quiet for a moment as the three entered and Ayako closed the door behind her softly. Naru's face was carefully blank but Mai couldn't help but get the feeling he was angry about something. Lin asked how she was feeling politely and Mai assured him she was fine. For a little after that, no one spoke and she went back to her research but tension was thick in the air. After a while Mai cleared the history, not wanting either Lin or Naru to know what she was researching yet, and exited the browser before handing Lin his laptop back. She went over her notes for a bit before Ayako asked, "Mai…What did the detective want?"

Mai went rigid for a moment and without thinking she looked over at Naru who was reading his black book. Clearing her throat lightly Mai said casually, " He wanted to apologize for earlier…although we got into a little argument."

A derisive snort drew all their attention to Naru who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It didn't look like you two were arguing."

Mai scowled at him before she said stiffly, "I didn't say it happened in that order. We got into an argument and then when that woman came in he apologized."

Ayako looked at her worriedly before she asked, "That's all? Nothing else?"

Mai looked at her clearly confused and said, "Yes of course. Why?"

Ayako glanced at Lin and Naru, Mai followed her gaze and saw they were both slightly tense. Both men didn't seem to like the detective and that much was obvious. Mai opened her mouth to make a comment or at least ease the tension in the air. However, suddenly all the lights shut off and various out cries could be heard. Mai whimpered softly as she huddled into the blankets. Her eyes frantically searched the darkness as they got adjusted to the sudden loss of light. Not even the monitors were working or Lin's laptop which had their own generators incase of incidents like this. "No one move."

Naru's soft but firm voice broke trough the thick darkness and Mai's eyes darted towards were it came from. Panicked and dismayed cries were coming from the halls outside the room, making everything creepy and eerie. "Naru the monitors and laptop shouldn't be affected."

Lin's voice also rang out through the darkness close to where the monitors should be. Suddenly, Mai felt a hand on her shoulder and she grew rigid. Closing her eyes se silently prayed as se squeaked out, "Ayako?"

There was a shuffle beside her, on the opposite side of the hand and Ayako said from that side, "What is it, Mai?"

Fear began to rise from the bottom of her heart as her voice quivered slightly. Naru and Lin had stopped speaking to listen to them speak. "Please tell me that, that's your hand on my shoulder."

There was a moment of silence where Mai could now feel breathing along her neck and Ayako finally said, "It's not me, Mai-chan."

With a terrified shriek Mai ripped herself from the grasp and tumbled out of bed and just like that all hell broke loose. Suddenly the pressure in the dark room was unbearable as it bore down on them. Mai could sense the spirits everywhere as the entered the room. They were grabbing and ripping at them, trying to cause harm anyway they could. Mai could fell them scratching at her, one of them even managed to throw her across the room. Suddenly, there was a sharp whistle and glowing white wisps of light shot across the dark room before disappearing. Just like that the pressure was lifted and the lights flickered on as well as the monitors. Mai swayed slightly as she tried to get to her feet and looked around the room. She'd been thrown far from her bed and everyone looked battered and dazed. Their clothes were ripped and their skin held numerous cuts and scratched. However, Mai couldn't shake the feeling she had when the spirits were in the room. They'd been crying out in pain as though it was all happening against their will and they just wanted it to stop. It hurt Mai to know that these spirits were being forced to harm others, it wasn't fair.

After Ayako patched them all up and they'd found Bou and John they found out that something similar happened to them as well. After Mai told them about the feelings she got off of the spirits and what she thought about it. For a while they had all kept quiet as they thought over the news, the tension from earlier long forgotten now after the ordeal. Naru looked up and over at Mai as he studied her and se squirmed slightly under his intense gaze. For a moment he said nothing before he asked, "Are you sure it felt like they were being controlled?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head confidently as she confirmed his question. "Definitely. They were crying out asking to be released. It was horrible."

Naru nodded his head as he looked over at John and Bou before he asked, "Would you two be willing to try and release the spirits being held here?"

Bou frowned, an uncertain look on his face but John nodded immediately the look on his face was surprisingly determined. "Naru are you sure about this? I mean ripping a spirit from the controller can be quite dangerous."

It was clear Bou was worried about the spirits well being which seemed to amuse Naru more than irritate him but he said in his usually cool tone, "Just worry about releasing the spirits. Get everything ready in an hour."

Mai was as Bou hesitated once more before nodding his head in confirmation, he'd do it. For some reason Mai had a very bad feeling about this as she watched Bou and John get everything ready. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realize when Ayako approached her causing her to start when the older woman touched her shoulder. Ayako gave her an amused look as she tried to hide the laugh, only serving in getting her an irritated look from Mai before she asked, "How are you feeling?"

The worry coating Ayako's voice was enough to set Mai at ease a little more as she smiled reassuringly at the woman that was like a mother to her. "Daijobu. Just a little apprehensive."

Ayako gave her a lopsided smile as she said, "You're not the only one."

At that moment Naru lowered the lights a little as Lin began to light some candles in a circle. Mai watched entranced while Ayako walked closer to the circle, Bou and John were on either side of it and already they'd begun chanting although it was completely different for John as he read from the bible in his hand. Mai automatically grabbed the front of her shirt right above her heart as she looked on. For a while it looked at though nothing was going to happen and at first Mai thought her eyesight was going funny but soon enough she realized what she was seeing wasn't a trick of the light. Small grayish orbs flickered in and out of sight in the middle of the circle as though they were being pulled back and forth between something. At John and Bou's chanting got more firm and insistent Mai began to see more flickering grayish orbs in the circle, rising towards the ceiling. Mai could hear them crying out in pain before sighing in relief each time an orb disappeared through the ceiling. However she couldn't shake the bad feeling that was taking hold of her heart as she continued to watch the group.

However that didn't last long as the orbs became more solid and they began to stop flickering as they rose to the ceiling above them all. Mai felt something cold and dark enter the room but she couldn't pinpoint it. However she could tell that it was highly upset with what was happening. She shivered as the temperature in the room steadily began to drop and slowly as she noticed something in the corner of her eye she turned her head. Standing not to far from her bed, cloaked in shadows as the image flickered in and out like a bad movie, was the figure of the mad hatter. It was the first time she'd ever saw him clearly and his slouched body made it hard for her to make out his face. However slowly he began to lift her head and she could hear someone screaming as she saw the mad glint in his eyes and the wide toothy grin of his as he looked straight at her. She was going to die.

**~Owari~**

**A/N-** *dodges sharp objects* IM SORRY! . I know this chappie got to you guys late and I am sincerely sorry for that. I am not dead yet and I am certainly continuing this story. I ended up actually having to cut this chappie short because it was getting to be quite long. So hopefully I can get the next chapter to you guys by next weekend but no promises. I ended up loosing all my notes and the paper I had the raven rhyme I made so pardon if things seem to loose the flow. Im writing this from what I can remember.


	9. Author's note

**Author's Note:** I'm a bit sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I had liked. I thought I might make that up to everyone by giving you all a sneak peak to up and coming Case Files.

_London Bridge is falling down:_

An unsuspected visitor from Naru's past comes and pleads for him to take their case. The case? Jack the Ripper's on the prowl except this time he might not actually be alive. Masako and Mai's lives get put in danger when The Ripper sets his sights on the Girls. Will they be saved? Or will it be far too late to protect them from the sick psycho's clutches when they both get pulled into and underground maze. Jack the Ripper is on the prowl and he wants fresh blood.

_Blood Red:_

America. Seattle. Washington. It's somewhere Mai never thought she'd be. Even worse? It's no where good. The SPR's reputation has been spreading with all the cases they've been taking. However, it's still a surprise when someone from Seattle, Washington comes in and pleads them to take their case. The case? An abandoned mansion that the American horror movie 'Rose Red' was based upon. They bought it when the ancestor's descendants didn't come to claim it but mysterious happenings began and now they want to sell it. The team comes across some deadly spirits however the mansion is somehow tied to Mai. However, in 'Rose Red' mansion there is something Mai will find out and be changed to. Can she and the team be saved before the roses filling the mansion are stained in a different kind of red?

_Mirror, Mirror:_

Naru and the team take a case when a client expresses their concern for the people disappearing. During the case Mai finds a cursed mirror, a mirror that reverses two people's lives. What happens when Mai touches the mirror and gets stuck on the other side of it? The other side? The spirit world. But who gets stuck on her side and how can he help the gang save her? The catch? Th group has to rush to find a way to get Mai our or else Mai will be stuck on the other side of the mirror forever.

_Lulling Lullaby:_

A client comes while Mai is in school and asks Naru to take their case. A ghost is targeting singers in an up and coming recital. When the group goes to investigate they learn a few shocking things.

_Kagome, Kagome:_

Instead of the regular way of getting a case, this one is a little different. This time it's Mai who's requested this case. After passing by an orphanage/daycare center she used to be taken in and out of. Mai learns from a woman who used to take care of her that it has been abandoned because of some dangerous hautings. Distraught, Mai herself begs Naru to take the case so that the children can go back. Relenting he consents to it, taking up the case rather reluctantly. During their time there Mai and the team begin to find out the twisted history of the orphanage and the twisted version of a seemingly innocent child's game. Kagome, Kagome…

This is not the exact order in which the cases will come up but they are cases that will be in the story. Hope you all will enjoy these up coming cases and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time, Ja ne.


	10. Mad Hatter: Hi Miss Alice

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. Neither do I own the Song Still Doll from Vampire Knight

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Ganbatte-Good luck

Daijōbu-in this context it means 'its alright'

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Recap:

_Mai felt something cold and dark enter the room but she couldn't pinpoint it. However she could tell that it was highly upset with what was happening. She shivered as the temperature in the room steadily began to drop and slowly as she noticed something in the corner of her eye she turned her head. Standing not to far from her bed, cloaked in shadows as the image flickered in and out like a bad movie, was the figure of the mad hatter. It was the first time she'd ever saw him clearly and his slouched body made it hard for her to make out his face. However slowly he began to lift her head and she could hear someone screaming as she saw the mad glint in his eyes and the wide toothy grin of his as he looked straight at her. She was going to die._

Now:

Chapter 9- Mad Hatter Part 3: Hi Miss Alice

Mai opened her mouth to scream in terror again but nothing else would come out after her last scream. The crazed grin of the Mad Hatter seemed to widen as the spirit watched her, his image flickering like a TV on the fritz. However, soon he began to take steps towards her and Mai felt like she wasn't really in her body anymore. As each step toward her caused his whole body to flicker in and out of existence, it also seemed to bring him closer to her. Mai could feel her hands clenching the bed sheets, could feel her mouth working open and closed but words refused to come out, and she could felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as slowly the Mad Hatter brought his arms up. His hands reached out for her greedily.

_**Remember**_

Finally a yelp escaped past her lips at the ghostly whisper through her head and with it a flash of images ran through her mind.

_A young girl with long blonde hair and large blue eyes was running along side a six year old Mai. Both were laughing, their giggles echoing through the Institute's halls as they played. People were watching them with warm smiles and laughing along with them. The halls were filled with people and decorations. It was a time of festivities inside the Institute. _

_A man with rusty brown eyes was mending an exotic costume. The blonde girl sat by his knee while six year old Mai hung from around his shoulders watching what he was doing. The blonde girl chattered happily about a role she was playing in the play while six year old Mai piped up once in a while to add her own comment. The man nodded his head or hummed in interest once in a while during the talk seemingly interested. He even chuckled for a moment at something Mai said towards the blonde girl._

_A girl wearing a red dress scowled at the blonde girl. A six year old Mai was hiding behind some files and watching the growing tension. The dark haired girl and the blonde girl were arguing over something, it was getting out of hand. The dark haired girl was getting angrier. Her motions with her hands towards the blonde girl were getting sharper and more agitated. It was obvious the blonde girl was being stubborn about something and the dark haired girl was getting angry because of it. Something about it made the six year old Mai scared and that was why she was hiding._

_The blonde girl was lying in her own pool of blood. There were red stains on her blue and white dress as she lay on the ground. Her blonde hair was matted slightly with somewhat dried blood. The dark haired girl with saphire eyes was standing over the blonde girl. A satisfied crazed grin was stretched across her face causing the six year old Mai to shiver with fear. She was frozen in her spot as she stared at her dead friend before she could no longer stand still. She ran alerting the dark haired girl she was there or at least had been there. _

_A dark haired girl with blue eyes-_

_A dark salt and pepper haired woman with blue eyes-_

_Red Queen-_

It was like a floodgate opened when Mai recognized the dark haired girl in her memories as the woman who was one of the Caretakers, Bara Tomoe. However, she didn't have time to examine her newfound memories because soon enough two pairs of hands wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the bed. She vaguely heard someone call her name but her attention was on the face she could now see clearly. Instead of the Mad Hatter, this time she could see the man she had known in this very place at six years of age. The same man who had been like a grandfather to Yue and her during her short time at the facility. "Tamiko-san…please…Stop…"

Mai barely choked the words out as she clawed at his hands and the crazed grin slowly dropped from his mouth. His image began to flicker more violently than it had been before and soon enough the flickering stopped completely. In the Mad Hatter's place was a man Mai had known for a small period of her childhood. His hands had loosened from around her neck until they let go completely and he looked down at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. Mai realized that everything in the room had calmed down, even the spirits the others had been trying to pass on. Orbs of light floated towards the ceiling serenely as everyone in the room stared at Mai and the red-headed man who stood infront of her. Slowly a warm smile curled his lips as he moved off of her and leaving a warm sensation rushing through her like when she'd been younger. She remembered she'd called him Tamiko-ojisan when she was younger like Yue had.

"_**Thank you, Mai-chan. I remember who I am now. I'm no longer bound here and neither are they."**_

His soft voice echoed through her mind and Mai nodded her head, a hollow pit of loneliness seeping into her chest at what that meant. He smiled before turning away from her and becoming a ball of light like the rest of the spirits. Mai slowly slipped from the bed as she watched the balls of light slowly rise towards the ceiling but one ball of light separated from the rest and moved towards Mai as she stood next to the bed. The ball of light slowly morphed into the figure of a small girl before any distinguishing features slowly showed. It was Yue, blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders and blue eyes shining brightly. She looked like the same carefree little girl Mai had met when she was six years old before she was killed. She approached Mai when a warm smile and Mai couldn't help the tears that started to fall, trailing down her cheeks. Yue giggled softly and wiped one tear away, the gesture so familiar and caring that it brought more tears to Mai's eyes. How could she have forgotten the time they spent together so easily? Why would she have forgotten?

"_**Aw! Don't cry, Mai. You're not that little girl hiding behind me anymore. You have people you need to protect and will protect you now. You've helped us after all this time."**_

Mai let out a water laugh as she nodded her head in agreement, she looked beside her when she felt a presence and saw Ayako and Bou standing by her side. She smiled at them before looking at Yue who had a bit more of a serious expression on her face. Mai wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down as she looked at the blonde girl who'd once upon a time could have been her friend. __

"_**It's not over yet Mai. She's still around and she will still want you dead. You know too much and now so will they. You still have work to do but I'm sure you'll be fine Mai. You always are."**_

Mai knew what Yue was getting at and she nodded her head in agreement. Yue smiled proudly at Mai before she slowly began to fade and the last of the orbs faded into the ceiling. Mai knew Yue was right about now that she remembered who'd killed her. Tomoe would most likely attack them directly once she realized the spirits weren't under her command any longer. It was just a matter of time until that happened but at that moment Mai felt nothing but a wave of exhaustion hit her as her newly claimed memories washed over her once more and they swept here away into an all too familiar darkness much to her chagrin.

_Six year old Mai stood infront of two slightly blurred figures as she looked at two older children curiously. An all too familiar female voice spoke as one blurred figure nudged her towards the children gently. "Mai-chan, these two girls are a little older than you but I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll be your friends. Okasan and Oto-san has to speak to some nice ladies for a little so why don't you play with them."_

_Younger Mai looked up at the two figures, looking a little reluctant to leave their side when one of the children stepped up. The girl had pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, she grinned at Mai as she pointed to herself. "I'm Yue and I'm ten! This is Tomoe but she's older than me. She's fourteen."_

_She gestured to the dark haired girl with darker blue eyes beside her. Younger Mai couldn't help the grin that began to curl her lips as she warmed up to the blonde girl immediately. "I'm Mai and I'm six but Oto-san says I'm really smart for a six year old."_

_Yue giggled before grabbing the younger Mai's wrist and turning, "Come on, Mai. I'll show you all the best parts to play at."_

_Both girls ran down the hall giggling with a younger Tomoe not far behind. _

"_Hi miss Alice_

_What kind of dreams_

_Do you see_

_With your eyes of glass?_

_Do they fascinate you?_

_Again_

_My heart is torn_

_And bleeding_

_I mend it but_

_My memories_

_Pierce the openings_

_Hi miss Alice_

_To whom are you throwing love to_

_With your fruit-like lips?_

_Does it make you sad?_

_That heat of my tongue_

_That let me speak_

_Has already cooled_

_And I can't sing_

_Songs of Love_

_Anymore_

_Still you do not answer…"_

_As younger Mai finished singing along with the music box in her hands Yue clapped excitedly. She hopped up to the ledge of that stage where young Mai sat as she said excitedly, "Wow, Mai! You have such a pretty voice. I bet you're going to be a singer when you grow up." _

_Young Mai blushed cutely as she kicked her legs over the ledge shyly at the compliment. Yue giggled before giving Mai's music box a thoughtful look before she said, "You know that Alice is a lot different than the Alice in Alice in Wonderland."_

_Mai nodded her head absentmindedly as she spoke, "Okasan bought me the music box before she told me about Alice in Wonderland. She said it had reminded her of all the women in our family."_

_Yue gave her a curious look as she asked, "What'd she mean?"_

_Mai giggled as she shrugged her small shoulders and opened the music box again, restarting the song again. "I don't know. She said I'd understand when I got older. Then she told me about Alice in Wonderland and how when she used to live in this place called Pittsburgh her Okasan read it to her."_

_Yue listened intently before grinning at Mai and poking her side making her giggle and squirm. "You really like Alice in Wonderland, huh?"_

_Mai nodded her head and held her music box closer to her body. Yue grinned excitedly and jumped up, striking a dramatic pose. "That's good 'cause I'm auditioning for Alice so wish me luck!"_

"_Ganbatte, Yue-chan!" both girls erupted into giggles as they began tickling each other._

"_Mai-chan! Mai-chan! Guess what? I got the part of Alice!" Yue squealed out as she ran toward the small cinnamon haired girl. Young Mai turned and grinned at Yue, both girls jumping and squealing together in celebration. "I'm so happy for you, Yue-chan! I knew you could do it!"_

_Yue laughed happily, her face practically glowing with excitement at the news. "Yue!"_

_Both Mai and Yue stopped at the sharp voice and turned to look at the owner of it. Mai felt herself quiver when she met Tomoe's gaze and she stepped behind Yue slightly. There was something in her eyes that made Mai scared of her. However, Yue was completely oblivious to it. "Tomoe! Oh my gosh! Congrats on getting the part of the Red Queen! That's great!"_

_Tomoe almost seemed to stiffen before she spoke again. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"_

_She looked pointedly at Mai and Yue looked at her quizzically before nodding her head. Glancing back at Mai as she followed Tomoe Yue said, "I'll be back soon, Mai-chan. Wait for me with Tamiko-ojisan."_

_Mai watched as they disappeared around the corner before the bad feeling urging her to follow guided her to trail behind them._

_Young Mai looked unseeingly infront of her as the two blurry figures, her parents, got her situated into a car. Soon enough they were buckling in and driving off. Young Mai barely registered what was going on around her, least of all the blast of sirens that passed them as they drove away from the facility. One blurry figure turned towards her, taller than the other and probably her father from the feel of his large gentle hand on her head, from the front and looked back at her for a moment. He stroked her hair in both a calming and comforting manner as she realized tears were falling from her eyes. _

_A deeper voice spoke and said, "Daijōbu, Ai. You don't need to think about it. Don't think about it at all infact. Just forget about it, just forget it."_

_Slowly young six year old Mai felt her eyes begin to get heavy and with her eyes slowly closing shut, so was her memory of that day._

_Mai knew she was seeing the memories or at least pieces of memories she'd lost. A few colored orbs in her usual safe and warm dreamscape slowly melting into her body to reveal a memory. The last memory, however, was making no real sense just like a few of the others._

Naru watched as Mai slept, her jerky turning had finally stopped and now her face was scrunched up slightly as though she was confused. Naru couldn't help letting the smidge of concern to show on his face as he leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair from her face. With that small bit of contact her features smoothed out and her body seemed to relax. Naru found it strange how many similarities between Mai's abilities and Gene's abilities were popping up, even the way they reacted towards him was similar. It probably didn't help Gene was her spiritual guide either, Naru mused silently. He frowned slightly when he realized something. Mai's past was definitely not what anyone thought it was, not even Mai herself. They needed to figure out her missing memories before it put them or her into danger.

**~Owari~**

**AN!** Sorry the chappies a bit short and I took so long to get it out. My muse isn't what it used to be and I'm currently trying to get my manuscript for a book accepted by a publishing company. I hope this chapter was satisfying! I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can. Thanks for reading minna! Ja ne!


	11. Mad Hatter: The Bloody Red Queen

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. Neither do I own the Song Still Doll from Vampire Knight

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Ganbatte-Good luck

Daijōbu-in this context it means "it's alright"

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Recap:

_Naru watched as Mai slept, her jerky turning had finally stopped and now her face was scrunched up slightly as though she was confused. Naru couldn't help letting the smidge of concern to show on his face as he leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair from her face. With that small bit of contact her features smoothed out and her body seemed to relax. Naru found it strange how many similarities between Mai's abilities and Gene's abilities were popping up, even the way they reacted towards him was similar. It probably didn't help Gene was her spiritual guide either, Naru mused silently. He frowned slightly when he realized something. Mai's past was definitely not what anyone thought it was, not even Mai herself. They needed to figure out her missing memories before it put them or her into danger._

Chapter 10: Mad Hatter – Down with the Bloody Red Queen!

Mai could feel the tension in the air as she walked down the hall towards the Head Mistress's office with Detective Ryuu in tow. They hadn't said a word to each other since they'd left Mai's room otherwise known as the base. She couldn't quite decide whether she appreciated that or not but she did know the tension between them was almost stifling. She let out a soft sigh and glanced at the exotic man, unable to not appreciate his foreign beauty. He looked at her, catching her watching him and raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning her. She blushed lightly before asking softly, "You're not originally from Japan…are you?"

He smirked lightly at her question before asking, "If I share with you, will you share with me?"

She scowled at him before she nodded her head stiffly, deciding that it was only fair since it was sort of a personal question. He nodded his head approvingly before he replied, "I'm only part Japanese, on my father's side but as I'm sure it may be obvious I don't look the least bit Japanese. My mother was from Egypt, Cairo if we're going to be specific. They met during a business trip and I was the outcome of years of falling in love."

Mai looked down at the ground her heart aching a little, "It must be nice…to be so sure of your past and remember things like that and _know_ it's true."

Ryuu was quiet for a while before he said offhandedly, "Well if everything you've said is true -not saying I believe your madness- then it's only a matter of time before _you_ know what's true too."

She scowled at the man before a small smile tugged at her lips as she realized in his own way…he was trying to comfort her, not that she appreciated how he was going about it. However, it also served to remind her what they were doing walking to that woman's room. From the moment she'd woken up, she'd known exactly what she'd had to do. She'd asked Bou to get Detective Ryuu so that she could let everything out in one go without having to explain things twice.

**Flashback!**

**She couldn't look up from the floor as she sat on the edge of her bed, she could feel all their eyes on her. Expectant for an explanation, something she didn't have exactly but if she was connecting the pieces right…her parents, her father had taken her memories from her. She frowned at that before sighing and wringing her hands together nervously. What was she? What had her parents been? Was her whole life a lie?**

"**Mai…"**

**Mai blinked at the sound of her name and looked up. Naru was looking at her impatiently and she shook her head violently, glancing sideways at the clearly annoyed Detective. Taking a deep breath she began, "Oto-san…Iie, I always thought I knew exactly what happened in my past. That my father died when I was a toddler and my mother died long after that but…things in this case have been showing me otherwise. Detective Ryuu, I realize you're trained to be practical but please keep in mind we're a ghost hunting facility, We've come across things we can't explain just as much as we've come across things we can."**

**She looked at him dead on, watching his facial expression. She could see he was fighting with himself before he slowly nodded his head. She gave him a small smile before looking at the rest of her makeshift family. They had become the ones she depended on, the ones she trusted not to lie to her or hide things from her. She bit her lip lightly before steeling her resolve, she'd decided to do this there was no way she was backing down now. "I was here…when I was six years old I'd been here with both of my parents and witnessed the murder of Yue. Tomoe had been in a jealous fit that was only made worse by her schizophrenia and so she attacked Yue. The only reason I got away was because I was hidden and had run. My parents whisked me away before the police could ask us any questions, I was in such a state of distress that I'd shut down. I remember my father patting my head and telling me everything was fine and that I should just forget. Each time he said I should forget I felt myself slip away farther and farther till I was asleep and could no longer remember that. I've already told Naru what my mother told me about inheriting my abilities while I dreamt…but Gene…Gene told me that I should look up something called 'The Perfect Medium' and I would understand."**

**Mai shook her head, frustration clearly fueling the move as she nearly growled out, "But there's something else. Something neither of them are telling me and I just don't understand."**

**Her shoulders sagged in defeat before she sighed lightly and looked back at the Detective, noting his slightly stunned but somewhat disbelieving expression. "The current head mistress, Tomoe, is the same girl that killed Yue and she knows who I am. She's been trying to kill me. I have no doubt she killed the missing head mistress and the assistant head mistress. We can go confront her now and prove everything I've been saying."**

**He looked at her for a moment, gauging everything she was saying before his expression turned determined and he nodded his head. He would do it and she would be going with him.**

**End Flashback**

"Oi! We're here pay attention." Mai blinked at Ryuu's rough voice and she came out of her musings. She looked up at him with a somewhat annoyed expression before motioning towards the door. He nodded his head before knocking softly and waiting. There was no answer at first and so he knocked again.

"Yes?"

"It's Detective Ryuu, I have a few questions." Mai's skin crawled at the sound of eerie whispers and she looked at Ryuu. He frowned at her before knocking a little more briskly, "Head Mistress please open the door. It's very important."

The voices were cut off abruptly and Ryuu hurriedly opened the door but to both their surprise no one was in there. Mai felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and she knew that even though they couldn't see anyone, _someone_ was in the room with them. "Don't let your guard down…"

Ryuu looked at Mai for a second before nodding his head in understanding. "Oi?! Head Mistress? Are you in here?!"

There was soft laughter before suddenly it felt like they were both punched in the gut and they went down on their knees. Mai looked up in time to see a crazed grin stretch across the face of the woman she now knew was Tomoe. Next to her she could see two more will-o-wisps, spirits she hadn't been able to reach and without thinking she lunged at the woman, rage filling her. How dare she use these poor souls to do her bidding, how dare she hunt her and make her fear for her life after she killed Yue! "You murderer!"

However, before she even got to touch her she was thrown across the room, for a moment everything began to spin before Ryuu stood up with the gun pointed at the woman. Mai could see the fear and disbelief in his features as the will-o-wisps hovered around the woman. Anguished cries filling the room as she forced them to do what she wanted. "You should have just stayed out of it! This was between me and that little bitch! Now I'll have to kill you too but that's okay. You can both say hello to Yue for me."

"You killed her…You killed Yue…" Tomoe blinked at her words before another crazed grin stretched across her face. She pointed to her temple and said, "They had told me to. It was the only way I could get the part they said…I better now though! They do what I tell them to!"

Mai felt her rage build and all she could think about was her anger towards the woman who killed Yue. The woman cackled and said hysterically, "It doesn't matter though! You'll both die here!"

With that both spirits came hurtling towards Ryuu and without thinking Mai flung her arms out. "Nooo!"

Her scream pierced the air and an invisible force sent the woman flying into a wall and caused the spirits to stop. She felt a strange sense of peace come over her and Ryuu could only watch as the young woman seemed to glow with a golden light as she calmly walked towards the hovering will-o-wisps. "It's okay now…You don't have to listen to her anymore. You can leave and join the others."

She embraced the will-o-wisps and just like that they slowly transformed into two little boys before disappearing totally. Tomoe let out an enraged scream as the talisman around her neck shattered along with her hold on the spirits. Ryuu watched Mai in disbelief as the girl walked over to the woman and glared angrily, "You admit to killing Yue? For trying to kill me and Detective Ryuu?"

The woman moaned a yes as she curled up into a ball, muttering curses and Mai turned to Ryuu before swaying dangerously. He quickly caught her before she fell and she gave him a weak smile before pulling a small tape recorder out of her pocket. Handing it to him she said weakly, "There's your confession, officer."

With that she passed out and Ryuu could only watch her in mild fascination.

OoO

Mai felt the vein in her temple throb as she tried to get her work done before slamming her hand down on her desk. She glared up at the grinning officer sitting on the edge of her desk as she growled out, "Ryuu-san any particular reason you're here? Invading _my_ space?!"

"I actually wanted to know that as well…" Mai jumped at the sound of Naru's voice and looked at him, noting the navy color of his eyes as he glared at the both of them. Ryuu merely smirked at the other male and said, "Well you see I actually wanted to ask Mai-san on a date."

Mai felt her cheeks flame up as she gapped at the older male before looking at Naru, his eyes narrowed and she noticed something seemed to pass his expression before he looked at her and said, "We have a potential client coming soon. Stop fooling around and get to work."

With that he turned around and left the room. Mai could still feel the heat of her cheeks as she tried to figure out what to say. It had been a week since the incident and since then, Ryuu had made it his job to always find ways to be around her. While most of the time she didn't mind too much there were other days that really annoyed her whenever he was around. However, she was well aware of the attraction she was developing for the other man and it was seriously confusing to deal with. Flustered she spluttered out, "You shouldn't joke like that! Mataku, Ryuu-san!"

He gave her a considering look for a moment before he said seriously, "I wasn't joking…I think you're fascinating…You're world is…amazing. I want to get to know you. I'm not all that much older Mai-_chan_. I'm only twenty-one. One of the youngest on my task force so I'm open to this…aren't you curious?"

Mai looked at him, completely surprised by this turn of events and looked away from him. She tried to busy herself with her work before something struck her. She glared at him as she watched him suspiciously and said, "Not long ago, you were accusing me or rather implying certain things. How do I know this is not one of your attempts to get information…?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a charming grin, his exotic green eyes hardening only slightly as he spoke. "You don't and maybe it is but I can genuinely tell you that even if it is to get to the bottom of all of it…I would like to get to know you."

Her heart fluttered for a moment and Mai realized just how stuck between a rock and a hard place she was. How did she always manage to get herself into these situations?

_TBC…_

**A/N:** I knooow it's been so long since I've posted . don't hate me! Next Case is "Kagome, Kagome!" Things are getting revealed one by one and what about Mai's latest love interest? Will she accept or will she admit to Naru how she feels? Find out!


	12. Kagome Kagome: Who stands behind you?

**Warning!** Violence, blood, graphic gore, a tidbit of OOCness, angst, dark theme, swearing, failed attempts at humor, MaixNaru

**Disclaimer!** Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in it. If I did Mai wouldn't be so naïve and Naru wouldn't be such a narcissist. I also do not own the Lyrics for Kagome, Kagome the rightful owner is the person who first made the game and the other lyrics of Kagome Kagome go to the Vocaloid

Bozu-Kid

Mataku-jeez

Yameru-stop

Yare-Yare-well well

Souka- That's right, I see

Iie-no

Chigou-you're wrong

Demo-but

Ja mata- see you/later

Hai-yes

Oyabun-boss

Bou-Monk

Hōshō- pronounced Ho-u-sho-u

Miko-priestess usually a shrine priestess

Shiki/Shikigami-spirits under an onmyouji command

Daijōbu-in this context it means "it's alright"

_Dream_

_**Spirit speak**_

**Flashback**

"Blah" character talking

'_Blah' character thoughts_

Gone But Never Forgotten

Kagome, Kagome: Who Stands behind you?

Mai huffed as she tried to keep a serious face as she walked but the man grinning beside her made that impossible so finally she gave up. Grinning she whirled around, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at Ryuu. "You realize some women might call this stalking."

"It's a good thing we happen to be going the same way then." She could hear the laughter in his voice and she let out an exasperated groan, throwing her hands in the air as she said, "You're so persistent! Mataku! You'd think I was the only girl around!"

"You're special…" She blushed at his nonchalant compliment and tried not to let it faze her. Ryuu had been trying to get her to go on a date with him for the past week or so and it was starting to wear her down. Part of her, the part that was caught by his dangerous edge and disarming grin wanted to but the part of her that had held on to her love for Naru all these years refused to consider it. They'd been going back and forth for days now as she tried to figure out his intentions but each time he was so blunt she could never find a hidden agenda. She sighed at the man before turning around and continuing her walk. She'd decided to take the long way to her job today, she'd woken up with plenty of time to spare and for some reason she'd been in the mood to walk. It hadn't been long before Ryuu had fallen into step with her but she didn't really mind anymore. She was quiet as they walked, bemused by the man's constant chatter but relaxed by it somewhat. Mai was slightly surprised when they came to a part that looked like a hall of cherry blossom trees. Mai couldn't help but get a strange sense of déjà vu.

Something drew her attention away from the cherry blossoms to a shaded area mostly hidden by a group of trees hidden off the path. As she looked at the seemingly abandoned structure something nagged at her from the back of her mind, something she was sure she was missing. She'd been here before, she knew that building. It clicked in that moment, the sound of childish laughter and high pitched voices. Without thinking she rushed up to the structure, surprised to notice that while it looked abandoned there were signs that there was once work being done on it. "What happened here?"

Mai's soft voice echoed softly in the somewhat isolated area before a voice broke through her reverie. "Mai…Taniyama, Mai?"

She looked and saw a slightly older woman with and salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes coming from around the corner of the building. Something in her told her she knew this woman as well but she couldn't quite place where. The woman smiled warmly as she looked at Mai, stopping before her. "Yare, yare! You've grown Mai-chan. It's Tatsuki-Sensei, Mayura, Tatsuki-Sensei."

Suddenly, it clicked for Mai, it was the daycare teacher who used to watch over her when she was younger. Smiling widely Mai hugged her, earning a soft laugh from the lady before she asked, "Tatsuki-Sensei, What happened to this place?"

The woman seemed to wilt before looking up at the abandoned building sadly, "Ryouji-san had wanted to make the daycare into a school building and work together with the local district schools but…things, unexplainable things began to happen. Things had begun happening earlier on in the daycare so that's why he had decided to do construction but then…it only got worse. People began to get hurt. A man was _killed_…so we were forced to stop all work. Now it just sits here…almost like it's waiting to die."

Mai felt a chill go through her and an eerie laugh echo in her ears before a voice broke her out of it. "Souka! I remember that report. I hadn't been the reporting officer but my chief had spoken about it. Calling it a strange coincidence."

Mai looked over at Ryuu who gave her an amused look and blushed, she'd totally forgotten about him and he knew it. Mayura looked between them and laughed lightly, "You've picked a good one, Mai-chan. He's so handsome too."

She couldn't help the healthy blush that dusted her cheeks before waving her hands wildly, "Iie! Chigou! We're not dating or anything! I know him from work!"

She stopped abruptly at her words before she took the older woman's hand. "Come with me…to my job! I can have my boss look into this! We're involved with a paranormal agency."

The woman seemed to hesitate before smiling sadly, "Maybe later? I have to get to my part time job."

Mai felt like she'd been struck before she asked softly, "Part…time job?"

"After this place was closed down…We couldn't work here anymore and the parents refused to bring their children…We all had to find temporary work somewhere else."

Mai felt her heart break before steeling herself. One way or another she'd get Naru to take this job, even if she had to beg him.

(OoO)

Mai nervously stood by the door to Naru's office, she was early for once but what she was about to ask of him would be considered a little unprofessional. Ryuu watched her for a moment before brushing past her, making her let out an indignant squawk, and bursting into the room. "Oi! Bozu! What's up?!"

"Ryuu-san! Yameru! That's just rude!"

"As opposed to you standing outside the door looking like a lost kitten?"

"I do not!"

"Oh? Then next time I'll be sure to take a pic-"

"Enough!" Both Ryuu and Mai stopped their bickering to look at Naru who was glaring at them. Mai felt a chill go down her back at the deep dark blue of his eyes, lately all she'd ever seen was that color. "What are you two doing here?"

Mai squirmed for a moment before bowing low to Naru, surprising him thoroughly by the action. Mai rarely if ever, bowed to him let alone such a low one. When she stood back up he could see from her face that what she was going to say was important. "I have a request…as a potential client."

Naru looked at her for a moment, surprise obvious. "Mai…what are you talking about?"

"I have a request for a case…"

(OoO)

Naru looked at the young woman who he'd known since she had been in her first year of high school. They'd worked together, shared secrets together and had mourned together. Now here she was requesting, begging for him to take a case for her. However, something was wrong and he had a bad feeling about it. For the past week or so he'd been trying to dig up anything he could about the Taniyama family line that corresponded with Mai's dreams. However, each time he'd been thwarted, something always seemed to get in the way of it. He couldn't help but think _something_ didn't want him finding anything. Now after another attempt he had _Mai_ of all people asking him to investigate something for her. It just didn't sit right with him.

"Mai, you realize this is a conflict of interest."

"Demo Naru! This is important!"

He could see in her eyes that it was but he was far too reluctant, especially considering her track record for getting into trouble on cases she _didn't_ request. He shook his head and continued flipping through his papers as he said, "Mai, we cant."

"Naru! Someone _died_ there! Tatsuki-Sensei and all the others lost their _job_! _Please_!"

"Naru…" Naru looked at Lin when he said the latest addition to his names and saw the determination in them. He wanted to do this…for Mai. A part of him vaguely wondered when the older man had started calling him Naru while the other part cursed them both for being so stubborn. He looked back at Mai and sighed as he spoke, "Fine. However, _he_ is not coming along."

Naru glared at Ryuu who was lounging lazily next to Mai. The slightly older man grinned before putting his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture. "That's fine. I'll probably be on duty any way." He got up slowly before thinking better of it. With a sly grin he gave Mai a peck on the cheek before strolling out the door. "Ja mata!"

Mai blushed furiously before huffing and rolling her eyes. Naru narrowed his eyes at the action and said coolly, "You two seem to be getting on rather well."

Mai blushed again before glaring at him. "That's none of your business and even if it was nothing is going on."

He arched an eyebrow at her before getting up and walking towards his office door. "Call everyone and see if they're available. If they are let them know we're meeting here today to discuss a case, especially John and Bou."

Mai grinned happily at the reminder that Naru had actually taken her case before saluting, "Hai! Oyabun!"

He glared at her for a moment as she went to her desk to pick up the phone but he stopped her by saying, "Oh and Mai…Tea."

Mai opened her mouth to yell at him but he closed his door leaving Mai spewing curses while Lin just shook his head and packed up to go back to his office.

(OoO)

"So is it one of those memories?" Mai gave Masako a thoughtful look before sighing. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I don't know honestly. It's like a blur almost. Almost like trying to fade two images together."

She looked towards Naru to see if he had an idea but he was deep in thought, oblivious to the rest of them. As though feeling her gaze he looked up and gave her a considering look. She blushed before Bou cut in and asked, "Tell us what you think you remember."

Mai huffed before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Mama…and papa used to take me there when they went away…I used to hate when they left. I could never understand why…I still can't remember what they used to do when they left. I remember they'd always be gone for a few days and I'd stay there. It was a daycare and an orphanage…sometimes…I always thought that they got adopted because in the morning…sometimes one of the kids would be gone but I don't remember parents coming for them."

Mai bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on remembering. "The children…they were always sad when I left but it was weird…like it wasn't actually them saying that they wished I'd stay forever…I remember…one night…a lot of the younger kids climbed into my bed…like they were covering me…I remember them crying and telling me it would be okay…the next morning one of them was gone. My parents didn't take me there again after I told them."

She shuddered as she remembered what she could. She'd always been aware something wasn't right but now more than ever she _knew_ with every fiber of her being that something hadn't been right. "Mai…?"

She blinked as Lin said her name, sensing the concern in it. "That's all I can recall right now."

Naru let out an audible sigh before he got up and said, "We'll start investigations tomorrow."

Mai looked at him but he didn't meet her eye, instead he simply murmured something to Lin and then locked himself in his office. Mai frowned at that, confused by the fact he'd been a little more distant towards her since the Mad Hatter case. "Do you think it could be another demon? Like what happened in the vampire case?"

Mai looked at Bou and shrugged her shoulders. "The adults always looked really nervous the morning after a kid disappeared but they never called the police."

She started collecting empty cups from everyone, lost in her thoughts and trying to figure out what was what. She tuned out everyone's whispers and tried to understand what had been going on these past few days. She hardly noticed when everyone begun to leave one by one, half-heartedly waving from her desk of work.

"So you and Detective Ryuu seem to be getting close." Mai blushed as a flash of green eyes interrupted her thoughts just as Naru walked out of his office. He looked between her and Ayako who had spoken up as she watched Mai space out. Mai stared for a moment before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Ryuu-san has been a good friend to me although sometimes I feel as though he has ulterior motives for trying to get with me."

Naru snorted rudely before putting a few more files on Mai's desk and walking back into his office but not before closing his door a little loudly. Ayako rolled her eyes while Mai scowled at the door. "Well I'm surprised its gone from being totally suspicious to head over heels in nearly a month."

"I have a feeling he's still slightly suspicious…there are moments when he seems to be…studying me almost."

Ayako chuckled lightly, "Maybe it's more than just studying."

Mai blushed at Ayako's suggestion seeing as she wasn't oblivious to what the woman meant. She'd had plenty of relationships in the past before school and work got so demanding. "Ayako-san!"

The older woman got up and patted Mai's head gently before she said softly, "You're a beautiful young woman Mai. Don't be so surprised that someone respectable is showing an interest in you."

She walked out, giving the suddenly quiet girl a sad smile. It was true though, Mai was surprised that someone like Ryuu was showing an interest in her when Naru, the one she'd been pining over for so long had barely ever looked her way. Mai didn't know how to interpret that and so it left her edgy and suspicious.

Maybe though…

(OoO)

_She woke to complete darkness around her, a soft growling purr moving through the darkness of her surrounding but there was nothing scary about it. In fact it was a sound that seemed to bring her peace. She simply sat in the middle of the darkness, somewhat dazed like she was in a trance as she looked straight ahead. Slowly that growling purr softened until it faded away completely and another sound filled the darkness. Laughter, children's laughter but it was creepy like it wasn't really children but something far more sinister. She could hear someone calling her name but she couldn't see who it was and it made her nervous. She slowly stood up from where she sat on the ground and looked around her trying to see where she was but she could see nothing but darkness._

"_Mai…"_

"_is she back?"_

"_She's back!"_

"_Come play with us…"_

"_Come play, Mai!"_

"_We've missed you!"_

"_Why'd you leave us?!"_

"_Don't ever go…"_

"_You'll never leave…"_

"_Kagome…Kagome…The bird in the cage."_

_The voices were overlapping each other, faster and faster they all seemed to talk like they knew her. She had the feeling that they did too, that they did know her and she knew them. However, the last voice made her shudder. Something in those few words seemed off and wrong. The voice was older and seemed to have an almost malicious aura even though she couldn't see anything but the children were crying, screaming at her to not leave them. It broke her head but she could feel time running out for her, she needed to go but something wouldn't let her leave. Something kept her stuck in that same spot and she could feel someone screaming at her but she couldn't go. She couldn't leave them…Not again. Suddenly, she was ripped away but not before hearing an eerie chuckling voice say,_

"_Make a Circle, Make a Circle…What game shall we play…?"_

To Be Continued…


End file.
